Damage Part 2
by ShieldFX
Summary: A sequel to the story "Damage". Summary inside. Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel, Wade Barrett and many others.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: This is not a new story, this is simply a "sequel" so to speak from the first Damage. So if you have been reading the other story this is just picking up from where it left off over there. If you haven't been reading it well basically Heath rapped Justins girlfriend Lacey and she later became pregnant and they had no idea who the father was until the DNA test was done when she was born. She is now here and both Lacey and the baby are having a hard time in the hospital and Heath ran away again but don't worry he will be coming back again soon. This was a crappy summary but I dont know how else to describe it since it is NOT a new story._

_Characters: Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, Wade Barrett, some of the Divas make appearances and a few other wrestlers as well._

_Other characters: Lacey (Justin fiance)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is really just a filler for the next chapters and it was kind of rushed through in a way.**

* * *

><p>Justin nearly tripped himself several times trying to skip steps as he ran up the stairs. He opted on taking the stairs because he felt he would get there faster if he didn't wait for the elevator he ran through the hallway and into the nursery and looked into the bassinet immediately seeing Lilly laying in there and fine and he looked at the chair not seeing Lacey and he turned around seeing a nurse walking toward him.<p>

"What happened?" he frantically asked

"Lacey had a seizure" the nurse began

"Oh God where is she?" he asked

"They had taken her to run some tests to make sure that it wasn't caused from a stroke and to check and see if she is in any danger. She was alert and vocal after it happened but she was complaining that her head and back were hurting" she said

"Was she holding Lilly when it happened?" he asked

"No she must have knew something was wrong because she called me over and said she needed to go to the bathroom so I took Lilly and put her in her bassinet and helped her up to get her to the wheelchair and she told me that her legs were feeling numb and after she took a step she just collapsed and began to have a seizure. Now like I said she was alert afterward which is a good thing but they needed to run some further testing to make sure" she said

Justin sighed and rubbed his face and tried catching his breath and looked Lilly.

"Lilly" Justin said walking to her

"Its okay Angel" he said rubbing her head

"Its time for her feeding, do you want to try feeding her? She will probably be in testing for a while" the nurse said

"Yeah. I'll feed her" said Justin as he reached into her bassinet taking her out and sat down with her

"I'm going to go try calling him again" said Wade

Justin nodded and stared at the baby and was worried sick for Lacey. Wade left the nursery and went into a waiting room on the floor and began to try to call him. The nurse brought him a bottle and gave it to him and he put the bottle to her mouth and she took it and drank slow but he was okay with her drinking slow as long as she actually took the bottle. Justin smiled at her and kissed her head as he fed her and just couldn't take his eyes of her.

Wade stood in the waiting room letting the phone ring and it eventually went to his voicemail and he sighed

"Heath, you need to call me back. We need to know you are okay and...well Lacey has taken a turn for the worst I think. Lilly seems to be doing better but I still think something might be off with her she seems a little weak when I saw her just now. I don't know maybe I am just worried about Justins state of mind and its making me think she seems weak. I don't know. Just...call me please? Or come..or something" said Wade as he ended the call

Wade sighed and sat down in that waiting so Justin could have his time with the baby.

As soon as the baby finished Justin burped her and changed her diaper and just sat with her rocking her till she fell to sleep. She looked so peaceful and safe in his arms he couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked. He saw someone stop and stand in front of him and he slowly looked up seeing that it was the doctor.

"She okay?" he asked

"She is back in her room. There were no signs of stroke and as long as she doesn't have anymore I think she will be fine with no lasting problems but she is very tired now physically. It weakened her body and she is still complaining of her legs feeling numb but there was no issue in her brain, back or neck scans we ran to show that there was a problem so I am thinking its because of her blood pressure, the medications and the fact that her legs are so swollen that they feel so weird to her. We have put some wraps on her legs that inflate and deflate to hopefully help ease the symptoms and maybe even get the swelling down some." the nurse said

"She awake?" He asked

"She was when I left" she said

"Okay" Justin said standing up slowly and putting Lilly back into her bassinet slowly and kissed her on the cheek

"I'll be back soon little one" he said moving the tiny bear closer to her thinking it would help her feel like she isn't alone then left with the doctor to Laceys room

"I am so sorry baby" she said

"Why? You don't have an reason to be sorry" he said

"You were probably eating breakfast. Which you need" she said

"I'll be alright" he said

"No you wont, go get something to eat. I am going to be fine now that they know it was nothing. They just gave me all that medicine again so I will probably be asleep soon" she said

"I don't have to go. You okay? Does anything hurt?" he asked

"Just my back but nothing else really hurts. My legs feel numb. I just feel rundown but I haven't done anything" she said

Justin laughed lightly

"Haven't done anything? You just delivered a beautiful baby girl. You've done alot" he pointed out with a smile

Lacey smiled and nodded her head lightly

"She is beautiful" she said

"I'm going to run home later and get some stuff, I need some more clothes I'll stop and develop a picture for you so you can have one in your room. You are probably going to be here a few more days. I know Lilly will be, she's dropped a couple ounces but since she is eating again she should gain it back pretty quick" he smiled

"I hope so, she needs me" she frowned

"I know baby. She'll be okay though, she knows you love her and want to be there with her" he said

Lacey slowly closed her eyes and smiled and Justin rubbed her head slowly and knew she was falling to sleep. A few minutes later Wade walked into Laceys room and Justin looked at him.

"find him?" he whispered

Wade shook his head no and looked at her

"She okay?" he whispered

"They said it wasn't a stroke and should have no problems from it" he whispered back

"I'll go ahead and leave and keep trying and let you guys rest" he said

"Thanks man" Justin said

"I'll see you later" said Wade as he left the room

Justin walked back and forth from the nursery to Laceys room many times and ended up falling to sleep in the chair in the nursery.

* * *

><p>Wade returned the next morning and walked into Laceys room and saw she was asleep so he went into the nursery and found him asleep in the chair and looked at the baby<p>

"I'll wake your daddy up" he smiled leaning down and shook him lightly waking him up

"Oh God. I fell asleep" he said rubbing his eyes then stood up and looked at Lilly

"Hey, how's my angel this morning?" he asked rubbing her arm and noticed she looked pale

"She doesn't look right does she?" he asked Wade

Wade walked closer and looked at her and rubbed her head

"No shes looking a little flush" Wade said

"I'm getting her nurse" he said leaving only to return seconds later with her

She began checking her over and listening to her lungs and heart and checking her temperature.

"She's got a low grade fever and her breathing sounds raspy again. I'm going to get the doctor" she said leaving

"No, Angel. Oh God" he said rubbing her head lightly

Justin grew even more worried than he was last night as he watched her and rubbed her head. Moments later the doctor returned and began listening to her lungs as well.

"I'm going to up her oxygen again but if she doesnt improve and doesn't eat again I'm going to have to place her into an incubator until she gets strong enough" said the doctor

"Oh my God" he whispered

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked

"We hope so but its just going to be a wait and see sort of thing. She's otherwise healthy and strong so honestly there is no doubt in my mind she will fight this and start breathing right on her own" smiled the doctor

"I hope so" whispered Justin as he leaned down and kissed her on the head

"Daddy loves you so much" he said rubbing her head

The doctor turned up her oxygen and told the nurse to get a bottle.

"I'll be back I am going to check Lacey" the doctor said leaving to her room

"I cant leave her" Justin said with a frown

"You don't have to, I'll go down there and see if she needs anything" he said leaving the nursery and into Laceys room

The doctor woke Lacey up finding she was just as sick as the day before with her blood pressure being very high so she decided on giving her the medication and making her sleep all day. The doctor returned to the nursery with Wade and spoke to a nurse.

"She wouldn't eat" Justin said as he watched Lilly with tears in his eyes

"She's going to be okay" Wade said patting him on the back

"What did they find out about Lacey?" he asked

Wade dreaded telling him the news knowing he was already stressing.

"She's like how she was the other day. They've given her medicines again already and she went right back to sleep" said Wade

Justin rubbed his face and his stress level was up and he began to worry he was about to lose them both at this point.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't really have time to edit this too much so there may be quite a few mistakes, not only that this chapter doesn't really make sense to me lol. I was trying to rush the day through so I could get to the next chapter which will be better :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. The last chapter was kind of boring at least to me I thought so and hopefully this one makes up for the last filler :D.**

* * *

><p>Wade had went and called Heath again but got no answer so he left him a voicemail letting him know that now the baby was doing pretty bad and left to join Justin once again who was conflicted he wanted to go see Lacey but was too scared to leave Lillys side. They tried many times through the morning and into the afternoon trying to get her to eat but she wouldn't take the bottle and would cry when they kept trying to force her to take it.<p>

"Come on Angel...fight this for daddy" he whispered

He was now holding her while he was sitting in the chair just wanting to be close to her and he rubbed her head. Wade had been sitting in the waiting room still trying to call Heath but he would never answer his phone. He sighed and stood up and looked in at Lacey and saw she was still asleep and he went into the nursery and looked at Justin and Lilly.

"How is she doing?" asked Wade

"She still wont eat. They're putting the feeding tube back into her again" he said looking at her

"I need to go see Lacey" he added

"She's still asleep. She would want you to stay here with her" Wade pointed out

"I know but I don't want her to be alone all day. I just hate to leave her" he said looking at Lilly

"Have they said how her breathing is?" asked Wade

"They said it wasn't improving. They're going to end up putting her in the incubator I am sure" he said rubbing her head

"You need some rest man. You look drained" Wade said

Justin nodded his head and didn't take his eyes off the baby.

"I am. I'm scared, I don't want to lose either one of them" he said

"Don't think like that. Just think they are going to fight and get stronger and feel better" Wade said

Justin sighed lightly and kissed her on the forehead and rubbed her cheek slowly.

"I just love them so much" he said

"I know man. They're going to be alright though" said Wade

"I pray that you're right" Justin said

"Alright we should check her vitals again" said the doctor as she walked to the bassinet and looked at her monitors and wrote things down

Justin stood up and placed Lilly back into the bassinet which woke her up and she began to cry.

"Aww its okay Lilly" said the doctor as she began to listen to her breathing

"Its still not good. I think the only option we have right now is placing her into an incubator with a breathing and feeding tube since she wont eat anything" she said

Justin teared up and nodded his head lightly and held her hand and kept his head down as he looked at her.

"She needs her mom" whispered Justin

"I know she does. Poor Lacey wants to be here for her so bad but I cant allow it and risk her having a stroke or anything else" she said

"We'll get her scheduled for tube inserting" said the doctor

"okay"

The doctor left and Justin picked up Lilly from her bassinet and held her upright to his chest and kissed her head as she cried.

"Daddy is so sorry Lilly" whispered Justin

A couple minutes later Heath walked to them and looked at the baby scared because she was crying and Justin looked like he was about to have a break down.

"Whats wrong?" asked Heath

Wade and Justin looked at Heath shocked that he was actually standing there

"Heath? Where did you go?" asked Wade

"I was going to head back to Miami but I went to St. Pete instead. When I got my phone and listened to the messages and you said something was wrong with Lilly and Lacey and I came straight here. Whats going on?" he asked

"Lacey had a seizure and her blood pressure is up really high again. They got her on so many medicines she's been asleep all day. Lilly wont eat and is having trouble breathing again" said Justin

Heath frowned and looked at the baby and walked to her and leaned down in front of her

"Whats the matter Lilly bug?" he asked talking in sweet baby tone

Lilly stopped crying for a moment and slowly opened her eyes and looked at him then closed her eyes and began whining

"You're going to hurt yourself sweetheart, mommy wouldn't want you crying and hurting" he frowned and rubbed her head slowly

"Paul, we need you to come sign some forms about Lacey and a consent for the incubator" said the doctor

"Uh..okay...hold on" said Justin as he looked a Lilly and sighed

"I don't want to leave her crying in there" he frowned

"I'll hold her for you till you get back. If you want" said Heath

Justin slowly laid her in Heaths arms and leaned down and kissed her on the forehead

"Be back Angel" he said rubbing his head as he walked to the nurses and read through the paper work

"What made you come back?" asked Wade

Heath looked at him

"I told you. Your voicemail about Lacey and her" he said looking back at her

"I'm glad you came back. I was really worried about you. Lacey was too she was asking about you yesterday and asked this morning but I couldn't tell her anything she wasn't really with it enough to really comprehend it I don't think. She was bad but I told Justin she was like she was the other day so he wont be as worried for now. He's about to lose it I can tell. I am worried about him he's really drained, he's trying to fight back his tears but I know he's about to just break"

Heath was bouncing her lightly in his arms listening to Wade

"Poor guy. I wish there was something I could go" he said

Lilly had stopped crying and was slowly going to sleep. Not hearing her crying frightened Justin and he walked over to them

"What happened?" he asked looking at Lilly

Heath looked down at her and stopped bouncing her and seconds later she began to cry again.

"Uh I think she likes being bounced" he smiled lightly and began bouncing her once again

She slowly stopped crying again and started to go back to sleep once again. Justin smiled and walked back to the papers and began reading through them again before he signed them he just wanted to be on the safe side and read through everything.

"Lets try feeding her" said the nurse who noticed a difference when he came the last time and handed him a bottle

"Um. Okay" said Heath as he took the bottle and slowly sat down with her

Lilly began to cry lightly again

"Sorry Lilly bug" he said putting the bottle to her mouth

She whined and after a moment began drinking the bottle slowly, of course she would whine every once in a while as she drank the bottle.

"She drinking it?" Justin asked as he walked toward them

"Yeah" said Heath

"Don't think she likes it though" said Wade smiling

Justin smiled and watched her drink her bottle he couldn't take his eyes off her even when she finished. She didn't drink the whole bottle but she actually did take it and ate some which made Justin very proud.

"You want to take her to burp her?" asked Heath

"Yeah" Justin said taking her and patting her back lightly

"I love you Lilly Haven" he whispered the kissed her head

"Please keep trying to eat" he again whispered and rocked her slowly as he patted her on the back

Lilly eventually burped and Justin laid her in his arms grabbing the bottle and put it back into her mouth and she started to cry not wanting anymore.

"okay sweetie" he said putting the bottle down and grabbing the pacifier putting that into her mouth and she took it and he sat back down with her and start rocking her slowly

The nurse got the bottle and wrote down how much she ate and looked at her and smiled

"Good job Lilly" she said walking away

"I need to go see Lacey but I don't want to leave her" said Justin

"She looks like she is about asleep now, you can see her after she goes to sleep" he said

"Hate to leave her though" he said

"We can stay while you go and if she wakes up again one of us can come get you" said Wade

Justin nodded his head slowly

"I might do that" he said looking at the baby

A few minutes later she fell asleep and he stood up laying her into her bassinet.

"I'll be right back" said Justin as he kissed her on the cheek and left to see Lacey

"I don't know what it is about you but but Lilly perks up when you're around" Wade said to Heath

Heath smiled and looked at the baby

"You shouldn't have left, she seemed to have gotten better when you came back the last time and when you left its like...she sensed you were gone and she didn't like it" said Wade

"I shouldn't be here though. I don't belong here, I am just causing stress and pain to both of them." said Heath

"No Lacey wants you here and even though Justin wont admit it he wants you here too. Clearly Lilly wants you here, they could not get her eat for anything she would cry everytime they tried to give her a bottle. But you came and she took it right away" Wade said

Heath looked at Lilly again and smiled lightly and felt so worried for her and Lacey. He thought about staying just long enough to Lilly to get better and for her release from the hospital and then he would make a decision to stay or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, I appreciate it VERY much because it really does help me see what you guys may want to see happen. So again thank you! In case you haven't noticed and I know a couple of you have been reading both this story and "Waking Up The Devil" as well but I wanted to let you know that, the story will no longer be updated I will probably actually be deleting it soon maybe rewrite it but I doubt it will ever happen. Sorry to those who've read it. I had so much planned out for it, so many surprises. Anyway, thanks for sticking by me with this story, I still have many things planned for this one.**

* * *

><p>Heath stuck around the entire day with Justin and Wade in the nursery and in Laceys room at times but she never woke up but for a few minutes at a time when they made her wake up but she was so groggy and so out of it she hardly got anything out. In fact later that night she had gotten so bad that they started to lose pressure from her. Her doctor feared she was about to let go and die however she fought and came out of it a few hours later after given some medications. Justin finally lost it when the doctor told him she had taken the turn for the worst and was losing pressure. Wade and Heath had to end up carrying him out of the room because he was sobbing so hard he couldn't even stand up. He was given an anti depressant to help calm his nerves. Once he heard the worst was over and she was in the clear of being the way she was again he calmed himself and visited with Lilly till he fell asleep in the chair again and Wade and Heath once again helped him into the room with Lacey after making his bed up on the fold out bed in the couch and left him to get some much needed sleep.<p>

The next morning Justin woke up and raised up slowly and saw that Lacey was awake.

"Lace, you okay baby?" he asked getting up from the bed and walking to her

"Yeah" she said lightly

"I want to see my baby" she frowned

"You will I promise. How are you feeling?" he asked sitting on the bed with her

"My legs don't feel numb anymore but my back still hurts" she said

"Yeah, you have a kidney infection but they've started you on antibiotics" he said

"How is Lilly?" she asked

"Oh gosh" he laughed lightly

"She is...just amazing. Seriously, she is the strongest little thing I've ever seen in my life" he smiled

"That's our little girl" she said

"Yeah. She scared me to death though. They almost put her in an incubator because she was having trouble breathing again and wouldn't eat. But the little girl has a mischievous side" he laughed

"Why?" she asked

"Well when they made me sign some forms about you and Lilly, consent forms for the incubator and for you to have a certain medication Heath was holding her and they gave him a bottle to give to her and she started to drink it. She didn't drink a whole lot but she ate some" he smiled

She laughed lightly and shook her head

"Heath is still here?" she asked

"He came back" he said

"He left?" she asked

"Yeah but he came back, he's coming back today" he said

"Good. So is Lilly eating and breathing better?" she asked

"Yeah, she isn't eating great yet but she's starting to come around. Her breathing is sort of up and down right now but they haven't mentioned an incubator again yet" he said

"Good, I hope she don't need one" she said with a frown

Justin stared at her for a moment then leaned over and put his arms around her and hugged her laying his head on her shoulder and just held her close to him. She put her arms around him and hugged him too.

"You okay?" she asked

"Yeah. Just glad you are awake." he said as he closed his eyes and tears fell

"Have I been asleep long?" she asked rubbing his tears away

"You were all day yesterday" he said

"Poor Lilly I haven't been a very good mom to her" she frowned

"Don't say that" he said lifting his head up and looking at her

"You are an amazing mom to her. You cant help that you are sick" said Justin

Lacey put her head down and he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek as the doctor walked inside

"You're awake" she smiled walking further inside writing her stats down

"I am really liking these numbers this morning. You gave us quiet a scare last night" she said

"Why?" she asked

"I think we nearly lost you but you were strong and fought it" said the doctor

"Oh God. No I will never leave my baby girl behind. She needs me" Lacey breathlessly said

"She sure does. You want to see her?" she asked

"Yes" said Lacey

"we'll let you take a shower first if you want" she said

"Okay" said Lacey

"She's doing well this morning as well, there isn't much of a change from last night but there is SOME which counts for something" said the doctor as she helped her from the bed and into the bathroom.

Lacey took her shower and got dressed in comfortable pants and a shirt and sat down on the wheelchair they had in her room and they went down to the nursery and she sat on the chair and the doctor gave her the baby.

"Oh my baby girl, I missed you so much" she said smiling

"I need to go and grab some stuff from home because I am sure we are going to be here a few more days. You need anything if I go?" he asked

"Some more of these pants" she said

"Okay" said Justin as he kissed Lilly on the head

Justin stayed for a while visiting with Lilly then decided to give her and Lacey some alone time and kissed them both goodbye and grabbed the bags of the clothes that needed washed and he drove home.

An hour later Heath was driving toward the hospital wanting to see the baby and Lacey and see if they needed anything and wanted to check on how Justin was since he was in such horrible shape the night before. After a couple minutes he drove by Kellys house and saw Justins Escalade sitting in front of her house. Heath found it odd but after he thought about it he just thought he stopped by to update her on Lacey and the babys condition and maybe even show her pictures of the baby. Kelly and Lacey were friends, they weren't best friends but they were friends. If they weren't she wouldn't have been there for the baby shower right? Heath shook it off and continued to drive till he reached the hospital and he went inside and up to the nursery and walked to Lacey and Lilly not really expecting Lacey to be there.

"Lacey! Hey! You're up" he smiled

"Yeah" she smiled looking up at him

Lacey was now feeding Lilly a bottle they both looked at her

"You're looking so much better this morning Lilly Bug" he smiled rubbing her head

Lilly slowly opened her eyes and looked at him as she drank her bottle

"Hi sweetie" Heath smiled

Lilly lifted her arm up a little then pulled it close to her body again and watched Heath for a moment then slowly closed her eyes again

"Is it good Lilly Bean?" he smiled rubbing her head

"You got alot of nicknames for her already huh?" smiled Lacey

"I don't know why" he laughed lightly

"Justin was calling her Lilly Bean the other day" she giggled

"Really? Ahh I cant steal his name for her. Where is he anyway?" he asked

"He ran home to grab some clean clothes. He's been gone a while though, hope he's okay. I hope maybe he is just gone so long because he threw a load of clothes in the washer or something" she said

"Could be" said Heath

Heath sat down on a chair next to Lacey and looked at the baby and smiled.

"You feeling okay today?" he asked

"Yeah a little tired and my back hurts but I don't feel like I did the other day" she said

"Why did you leave?" she asked looking at him

"Um. You. I just...It feels like the best thing to do. You and Justin don't need me around. I mean I've messed up enough for you guys the last thing you need is me around and close to you guys and making things awkward" said Heath

"I don't want you to leave though. If you leave...its like my family walked out on me...again. It would feel so much like my family when none of them started talking to me because I wanted to become a wrestler and because I wanted to move. They stopped before then though because I wasn't good enough for them but you are the only family like person I have here besides Justin and Lilly. I need my brother around" she said tears building in her eyes

Heath frowned and touched her cheek and the tears finally fell and he shook his head and wiped her tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lacey" he said

Lacey looked back at Lilly and she stopped drinking and she put the bottle aside and lifted her up and started to pat her back.

"Don't leave. I don't think Lilly likes it when you go. She would go crazy when you were around when she was in my stomach. She must really like you" said Lacey

Heath smiled and looked at the baby and put his head down. After a moment she burped and Lacey tried feeding her again but she wouldn't take it.

"No more? You didn't eat much honey" she said adjusting her to make her more comfortable and started to rock her slowly

"I missed her so much" she said

"I bet. I know she missed you" said Heath

Lacey looked at Heath and smiled and then looked back at the baby again. Heath looked at the baby and couldn't help but be in love with her she was part of his best friends, the people he cares so much for. Everytime he looked at her ultrasound picture he would smile but now seeing her little face makes him smile even more.


	4. Chapter 4

Lacey eventually got Lilly to go to sleep and she sighed lightly and looked around the nursery biting her lip.

"You feeling alright?" asked Heath

"Yeah. I just thought Justin would be back by now" she said

"You want me to call him?" he asked

"Would you? I'm so worried I hope he didn't have an accident or anything" she said

"Yeah I'll call him" said Heath as he stood up and left the nursery and into the waiting room and called his number

After a few rings Justin answered his phone

"Hello" said Justin

"Hey, where you at? Lacey is worried sick about you" said Heath

"I had to run home and grab some new clothes and stuff from home and threw a load into the washer. She alright?" he asked

"That was like an hour and a half ago she said" said Heath

"Yeah but I was doing some stuff around the house and checking everything while I waited for the clothes to finish" he said

"You been there the entire time?" he asked

"Yeah" said Justin

Heath shook his head and closed his eyes and prayed silently he wasn't doing what he was thinking he was doing. He wouldn't do that to Lacey. Justin loves her too much to hurt her like that.

"Heath?" asked Justin

"Yeah?" asked Heath

"What happened? You got quiet" said Justin

"Why were you at Kellys?" he asked

"I wasn't at Kellys" said Justin

"I drove by and your Escalade was sitting in front of her house" said Heath

"Uhh...I dunno what you were seeing but it wasn't my Escalade. I was at the house the entire time" said Justin

"I cant believe you'd stay away from them that long though knowing Lacey isn't entirely in the clear yet and neither is Lilly. Shouldn't you be here with them in case?" he asked

"They gave me a pager they would have paged me if anything happened" said Justin

"You sound like you dont care" said Heath

"How fucking dare you! That is my fiancee and my daughter! I care more about them than anything! Why the fuck are you there with them? You damn rapist! I dont think I want you around my daughter its hard to tell what you'd end up doing to either one of them" said Justin

"What? That is disgusting! I am not a pedophile I'd never touch a child. I regret touching Lacey! You know that!" said Heath

"Yeah right! Lacey is beautiful...like you actually regret touching her. You did it twice you fuck! TWICE! And attempted a third time!" said Justin

Heath knew Justin was angry and went quiet and said nothing till Justin spoke.

"Are you accusing me of something?" he questioned

"No I just thought your car was sitting in front of Kellys and I found it odd" he said

"Why? Kelly is a friend of ours. She has just as much right to know about Lacey and Lillys conditions just as much as anyone else but I was not at Kellys I was at home" said Justin

"Was? So you're on your way back now?" asked Heath

"Yes" said Justin

"I'm sorry. I just got worried. I dont want to see Lacey get hurt. She's been through enough already" said Heath

"And who's fault is that?" Justin angrily asked

"Yeah. Its mine. You remind me everyday even though I dont need you to. I am reminded every single time I see you or see Lacey or both of you. I'm reminded by the scar I have on my arm where she scratched me trying to get me off. I'm reminded every single night when I sleep and dream of her screaming at me to get off her and to stop" said Heath as he finished and hung up on him

Heath broke down and began sobbing in the middle of the waiting room. He was so glad that no one was in there to see him breaking down like that which he does often when he is alone. Heath took a moment and calmed himself down and left to the bathroom and ran water over his face then returned to Lacey.

"He said he was on his way back here" said Heath

"Oh good" she said looking at Lilly the back at Heath

"You alright?" she asked noticing he looked like he had been upset

"Yeah...um I got to go" he said

"Noooo" she said whiny

"I have to" he said

"No you dont. You shouldn't feel like you have to leave. If you leave I know you are just going to leave again and we wont be able to find you like last time. If you leave Lilly will sense it, she seems like she always does. Must be why she gets bad when you are gone. She likes you, she dont want you gone Heath" she said her voice practically begging

"I have to. I made Justin mad just now, he's mad at me I have to go" he said

"He's just upset about what happened still, I dont know that he will ever get over it. I dont know that any of us will ever get over it but I dont want you to leave and I dont want you out of our lives either because despite what you did to me I still love you like my brother and yeah that is so weird to say now but I still do. I need you Heath, I need you because she is happy when you are around and when you are gone she has problems. If you leave..." she stopped to think for a moment

"Lacey?" he asked

"If...you leave..." she stopped again

Heath looked at her concerned and walked closer and knelt down in front of her

"You alright?" he asked

She looked at him confused and scared at the same time and he reached up and put his hand on the side of her face

"Whats wrong?" he asked in a whisper because he was so close to Lilly

Lacey tried to speak but couldn't get anything out and she looked at him confused

"You feeling sick?" he asked

She shook her head no

"You feeling anything?" he asked

She nodded her head lightly

"What?" he asked putting his hand on her arm

She cleared her throat and coughed lightly a few times and took a deep breath

"Like...oh?" she said realized she could speak again

"What happened?" he asked

"I dont know. Like...I knew what I was wanting to say, but it wouldn't come out" she said

Heath looked at her worried and stood up

"I'm going to go find your doctor" he said leaving to find her

Lacey looked at the baby and frowned and grabbed her tiny hand with her fingers.

"If they make me leave again. I am coming right back to you I am not staying gone all day from you again" she promised then leaned down placing a kiss onto her forehead.

"Okay Lacey. He just said you were having trouble talking? Do you have any other symptoms or did you during that time?" asked her doctor who Heath came back with

"No nothing new. I actually feel much better than I have since I had her other than my back hurting alot" she said

"Okay. I want to run a test and make sure you didn't just have a small stroke or something but it sounds like it was just caused from the medications. We had to give you anti seizure medications that could have been the cause. They have been known to give people unsteadiness, poor coordination and confusion among other things and since you didn't have any other symptoms I am certain it was just that" she said

"Okay" whispered Lacey

The doctor took the baby from Lillys arms and put her into her bassinet. Lacey gave the saddest most heartbroken look ever given and Heath frowned and felt so bad for her. He knew she wanted to be with the baby more than anything. The stress of worrying about Justin must have taken its toll on her and caused her body to have unwelcome side effects from her medications.

"Stay with her please?" she begged Heath

Heath looked at her for a moment not wanting to be there when Justin got there but he knew she didn't want her to be left alone and he nodded his head that he would stay. The nurse helped her into a wheelchair and left with her and Heath sat down and looked at Lilly who was still asleep then he put his head down. A few minutes later Justin walked to her bassinet and looked at her then at Heath.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Justin

"Lacey just had a problem, she wanted me to stay with her so she wouldn't be alone" said Heath

"What kind of problem? Where is she?" he asked his anger fading to worry

"The doctor came and took her for a test to make sure she didn't have a stroke. She was talking to me then she just kind of stopped and looked confused and scared and it took her a few minutes before she was able to say anything again. The doctor just wanted to make sure it wasn't a stroke but she said it could have been because of the seizure medicine" he said

Justin nodded his head then looked at him again

"Okay she isn't alone anymore you can leave now" said Justin

Heath shook his head and sighed

"I'm sorry for what I said. Please dont make me leave it will hurt Lacey" he said

"She is my fiancee I can take care of my own fiancee you dont need to be here with her" said Justin

"Justin" whispered Heath

Lilly woke up and began to cry hard. Justin looked at her and picked her up slowly.

"Aww is okay Angel" Justin said softly as he held her to his chest upright supporting her head

"Whats the matter sweetheart?" he questioned noticing she wasn't calming down which worried him and prompted a nurse to come over and check her vitals

Justin slowly laid her into her bassinet as the nurse began checking her breathing after she finished she reached over to the oxygen turning it up higher.

"Its bad again?" he questioned

"Yeah she's got a little rattle sound in her lungs we'll see if that helps clear it up and I'll listen when she calms down from crying" said the nurse

Justin nodded his head and picked up the baby after the nurse again left and held her upright again after a moment she opened her eyes and saw Heath standing there and he smiled at her a little and she slowly stopped crying and after a few minutes she went to sleep on Justins shoulder and the nurse returned and listened to her lungs as he held her in his arms.

"Its better but she is still having some trouble breathing" she said

"She going to be okay?" he asked

"We hope so, hopefully the oxygen will start helping her soon" smiled the nurse

Justin nodded his head in agreement and silently prayed it would start helping her as did Heath. Moments later they finally brought Lacey back and helped her into the chair.

"I'll be back when we get the results to the test back" said the doctor as she left again

"You feel okay?" Justin asked Lacey as he slowly laid the baby back into her arms again knowing she wanted to be with her

"I feel fine. That was just weird" she admitted

"I bet" said Justin

"I should go" said Heath

"Don't leave...you know...unless you got something you need to do" said Lacey

"I dont have anything I need to do. I just shouldn't be here" said Heath

"Yeah" said Justin

"Baby, stop it. That is enough. What happened you were both getting along fine a few days ago and earlier?" she questioned

"He's a rapist Lacey. I dont want him around you" he said

"He's sorry about that. If you are the reason why he leaves again and never comes back I am not sure I will be able to for-" she stopped and placed her hand on her head

"You okay babe?" he asked

"My head hurts now" she said rubbing her head

"here let me move her for a moment" he said moving Lilly back into her bassinet then knelt down beside her and brushed her hair back behind her ears

"Just...stop fighting. I dont want you two fighting anymore. Lilly doesn't like it either when she was in my stomach and you two started fighting she'd go crazy. She doesn't like it, maybe it scares her or something I dont know" she said looking at Justin

Justin frowned and put his head down and thought maybe that was why she started crying a short moment ago. Maybe she woke up and heard them and it scared her and he nodded his head lightly. Lacey put her hand on his shoulder and massaged it slowly and he moved to her and put his arms around her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Can we just like...smack Justin? He's being an ass! LOL!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know I said I wasn't going to but I did it, I added an update for "Waking Up The Devil" I was not writing anymore because my last chapter didn't get any reviews and didn't seem to get any traffic anymore so I figured "why bother?" but I got talked into it. Anyway, Thanks for the reviews for this story! Glad so many people seem to like it, had people even adding it to their favorites and alerts :D.**

* * *

><p>"I'll just go to the waiting room" said Heath as he took one last look at the baby and turned leaving them alone<p>

"Baby, why do you do that?" she asked

"Do what?" asked Justin

"Make him feel like he doesn't belong and make him feel like he needs to leave all the time" she frowned

"Because he doesn't. Lacey...why? How can you want him around you or her after he raped you?" he asked

"Well if you would stop bringing it up we wouldn't even be having this conversation. He hasn't done anything or tried since then. He's been helpful and caring to the both of us and dont forgot he is the one who took me to the hospital when my placenta ruptured. If he wasn't there I would have bleed out and probably died and so would she have" she reminded him

"I know. But he has tried, he admitted that he kissed you. Then he got drunk and could have seriously hurt you when he fell on you...when he was suppose to be watching after you" he said

"I dont remember him kissing me and he probably thought I was asleep for the night is why he drank" she said

"He shouldn't have drank at all, he was suppose to be making sure you were safe. What if you went into labor while he was drunk?" he asked

Lacey sighed and shook her head and didn't want to finish the conversation but luckily they didn't have to because Wade walked in.

"Hey guys, hey Lacey how you feeling today?" asked Wade

"I'm alright. I got to spend time with Lilly and feed her" she smiled

"Good" smiled Wade as he glanced at the baby in her bassinet

"You guys seen anything of Heath today?" he asked

"He was suppose to be in the waiting room. Did you not see him? I knew it, I knew he was going to leave. Its all your fault" she said looking at Justin then put her head down

Wade looked at Justin then at Lacey.

"I didn't look in the waiting room on the way so he might still be there" said Wade

"Probably not. Justin was being mean to him earlier" she said

"Because he needs to stay away from you" said Justin

"No he doesn't! He's trying so hard to prove he's trying to fix himself and prove he is sorry. Baby, he could have easily done anything to me during the time you left him alone with me, I swear to you he hasn't. He cared for me, he was like a nurse to me when he was staying with me" she said

"Till he got drunk and fell on you" he said

"Would you stop it? You fell into me too!" she said

"Because he pushed me into you" he pointed out

"And you shouldn't have started punching on him. He was trying to get you off him" she said

"Why do you keep defending him? You know what, I'm not having this fight with you" said Justin as he walked out of the nursery

Lacey scoffed and shook her head

"I knew things were falling apart for us" she said shaking her head and looked down at her stomach that was now starting to hurt a little

'I'll go talk to him" said Wade as he left to find Justin

Lacey looked up at Lilly and frowned she wished now she never brought anything up to Justin and never argued with him. Maybe she needed to give Justin what he wanted and make Heath leave from their lives for good. She slowly stood up from the chair and got the baby from the bassinet and sat down with her again and looked at her.

"Mommy cant do right...but at least she did right by you" she whispered rubbing her cheek softly

"Mommy loves you so much" she again whispered

Wade walked through the hall finding Justin in the vending machine room looking at one of the machines

"Man what was that all about?" asked Wade

"She needs to let Heath go and let him get out of our lives. I am not comfortable with him being around either of them" said Justin

"I get that but what is the deal with you? You've never snapped at Lacey like that before" Wade said

"Well I am tired of it. She wants him in our life and I just dont get it. How could someone want their rapist in their life? Especially around our child" he said

"I think something else must have happened because you were okay with Heath the other day. Things weren't this bad and as I said before you were never like that with Lacey before" Wade pointed out

"I am just sick of everything. Heath needs to go away. I think he was accusing me of doing something with Kelly cause he claims he saw my car in front of her house earlier when I was at home the entire time" said Justin

"So you take it out on Lacey? When you walked off she looked like she was going to cry, you broke her heart, Justin! And you know what she said after you walked off? She said "I knew things were falling apart for us"." said Wade

"Well maybe it is!" said Justin as he put his money into the machine and pushed a button getting a drink and after a moment he realized what he had said

"No. God, I didn't mean that" Justin said rubbing his face sighing

"You sure? You said that like you did" said Wade

"I didn't. I just...I cant...Heath just...he raped her, he's bound to end up doing it again. What is he going to do to the baby? I dont trust him" said Justin

"Heath is not that way Justin and you know that! He had poor judgement sure, but he's gotten help for it and he's admitted his mistake and admitted that he fucked up" said Wade

"I want to hate him so bad but he's always been one of my best friends. He's putting a strain between me and Lacey though, all this shit is stressing her out so much and I honestly think all the stress is the reason she had so much trouble through the pregnancy and why she is still having trouble. And I think the stress took its toll on Lilly too which is why she is having problems too. I'm terrified Lacey will try to kill herself like Heath did, there had been some nights I thought she was thinking about it because she would be so upset with herself or from her nightmares. I think the stress caused her to go into labor so soon. The stress of everything, worrying about Heath, worrying about Lilly, us fighting, I think its all causing her blood pressure to sky rocket so much" Justin said

"Which is why you should stop, you need to focus on Lilly and Lacey for now and worry about Heath later. Getting them healthy again is more important than arguing about what happened" said Wade

Justin slowly nodded his head agreeing with him. Heath was standing in the hallway outside the vending machine room and had heard everything that was said. He had tears in his eyes and he shook his head and walked off going into the elevators.

"I try. I swear I do, but its like everytime I see him I just want to...I dont know...punch him? I just...I want him gone but I know that would just cause more problems and would upset Lacey more than anything" he said

"Yeah she wants him here, you got to keep remembering before you came he was all she had. If not for him you would have never met Lacey, you two wouldn't be getting married and wouldn't have that beautiful baby girl that you do. He kept Lacey in wrestling. Remember she was about to quit before the two of them moved here to train in FCW, she had every intention on going back to that hell she was living in because she was scared she couldn't afford living here. She was going to go back where her step father was beating her and her own mother didn't care and none of her family wanted anything to do with her. Heath stopped her from going back to that and brought her to live with him, he was the one who told her to go talk to you when she was too shy and nervous to go speak to you when she met you in FCW. It was all Heath Justin, he is the reason Lilly is still here, Lacey nearly lost her when she got her condition at the hotel, she was lucky he forgot his music or she would have probably been dead right now and so would the baby" Wade reminded Justin

Justin had seemed to have forgotten all that till Wade just told him and he slowly put his hand over his mouth.

"Justin? You okay?" asked Wade

Justin stumbled and Wade caught him

"Justin? What is happening?" he asked pulling a chair out and sitting him down

"Talk to me Justin" Wade said

"You're right.." Justin whispered

"I know I am, but are you okay?" asked Wade

Justin slowly nodded his head

"You sure? Because it looks like you were nearly having a heart attack or something" said Wade

"I'm fine. I just...I dont deserve Lacey. She's a sweetheart even though she went through all she did so young in life she could easily be an angry person and hate everyone instead she is so nice, she loves everyone no matter what...and I've done nothing but treat her like crap" said Justin as he took a moment to think before he finally spoke again

"...and I've done something horrible to her. She doesn't deserve any of this pain we're putting her through and Lilly doesn't deserve to grow up around all this" said Justin

"What are you talking about Justin?" asked Wade

Justin shook his head not really knowing what he was saying all he knew was he was hating what he was thinking about.

"Maybe you should go back to Lacey" said Wade

"She doesn't want to see me" he said

"Bullshit she doesn't, she wants you around her always. Don't you remember those nights on the phone when she was on bed rest when she would cry because she missed you so much and you had only been gone half the day? She needs you Justin! What are you thinking? You better not be thinking about breaking up with her" said Wade

Justin looked at Wade but said nothing but had that look in his eye

"Don't you fucking do it Paul!" Wade angrily said using his real name which he did when he meant serious business

"You will be personally signing her death certificate if you do that to her, there is no way she can live without you. She needs you if you leave her she is going to blame herself and blame it on the rape thinking that was what pushed you away from her" said Wade

Justin put his head down and began to tear up and could feel his heart beating hard as it was breaking.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You're all amazing :D. Justin needs to just chill before he causes something bad to happen D:**

* * *

><p>"Don't..do it" Wade repeated again<p>

"I wasn't going to leave her" Justin finally spoke up

"Good. But you sounded like you were thinking about it" said Wade

"The only way she is ever going to get rid of me is if she leaves _me. _I wont leave Lilly, I will never be one of those deadbeat fathers. Those two are my life" he said rubbing his face

Wade nodded his head

"What did you mean before?" he asked

"When?" asked Justin

"When you said you did something horrible to her, what did you do?" he asked

Justin shook his head and stood up and grabbed the drink he bought from the machine and opened it and began drinking it.

"Justin?" he asked

"I just..." he thought for a moment and shook his head

"I haven't..." he sighed and took a sip again

"I just...I crashed into her, I leave her alone all the time, I cause her more stress than she needs..." he sighed and sat his drink down

"You fell into her because Heath pushed you, he didn't know she was behind you though. You leave her alone but only for a couple days and you rush yourself back home to be with her again and you do that because you have to work so you can provide her and the baby with everything they need. And you can end the stress by stop fighting with Heath, if anything just stop doing it around her and the baby" said Wade

Justin nodded his head and rubbed his face a few times

"I should get back to them" said Justin

"Yeah. I am going to go see if I can find Heath" Wade said as Justin shook his head

"You two need some time to yourselves anyway" Wade smiled and patted him on the shoulder and left him alone in the room

Justin grabbed the half full bottle and threw it in the trash and left the room as well and returned to the nursery and washed his hands before he went to them. Justin began smiling when he looked at them. Lacey had reclined the chair back and had Lilly on her chest and they were both sleeping. Lilly was laying on her stomach but Lacey clearly made sure the oxygen was on her well and her IV wasn't going to be pulled off. Lacey had a blanket over her but it was also over the baby as well. Justin smiled and just stared at the two of them.  
>"They've been asleep for a while" the nurse whispered as she smiled<p>

"Really?" he asked whispering

"Yeah, Lilly is sleeping so good with her mommy close to her. Its probably because of Lacey's heartbeat, Lilly can hear it and its soothing her. We put the blanket over her when we realized they were asleep. Both their vitals are good, Lacey's blood pressure is staying pretty steady right now, it hasn't gone up and it hasn't gone down and we like that. Lilly's breathing hasn't went back down either" she whispered

Justin smiled and felt a little relieved

"Do you need anything?" the nurse asked

"No I'm okay, thank you" Justin said

"If you need anything just let us know" she smiled

"I will thanks" he said

The nurse walked away and Justin smiled more and quietly walked to them and kissed Lilly ontop of her head lightly then kissed Lacey on the cheek and sat down on another chair and couldn't help but just watch them for a while. He grabbed the camera they had brought and took a quick picture of them together and just sat there reading through a car magazine he grabbed a few days before to give him something to do while he sat there. A few minutes later Wade walked in and looked at them and smiled and Justin looked up at him and smiled too and looked at them and just watched them for a moment then looked back at him again.

"You find him?" asked Justin

"No he must have been in the waiting room though, there was a Mountain Dew bottle sitting on a table and it was obviously still cold but he's not here, I went out to the parking lot to see if I saw his truck sitting there but I didn't see it" he said

Justin sighed and looked at Lacey and the baby and thought for a moment.

"Maybe I should run to his house and see if he is there" said Justin

"No, you stay here with them and I'll go do that. You need anything before I come back?" he asked

"No thanks" said Justin

"I'll be right back" Wade said leaving

Justin looked back at his magazine once again and flipped through it for a while before he put it aside and stretched and looked around the nursery. Lacey moved lightly in her sleep which got Justin attention. After a moment she slowly opened her eyes and saw him sitting there and smiled lightly and looked down at the baby and pulled the blanket up more so she was covered good and then she looked at Justin again.

"You still feeling okay?" he asked

"Yeah" she said and took a moment then finally spoke again

"I'm sorry" she said

"You have no reason to be sorry. I should be sorry I didn't mean to walk out like I did and act like a complete jerk" he said

"No I shouldn't have said anything. I mean...maybe you are right, maybe I _do _need to let Heath go and make him leave" she said with a frown

"No Lace, you have a point, you have a reason, you have _your_ reasons for wanting him around. I seemed to have forgotten everything had had actually done for us till Wade reminded me. You are right I do need to try to start being nicer to him and stop treating him like...crap" he said nearly saying a curse word but with Lilly right there he wanted to watch his language a little better

"Yeah. He's done alot during the time I've known him, and he's been helpful to us during the time we've known him. And dont forget that at one point you were both the best of friends. Inseparable friends" she said

"I know" said Justin

"My stomach hurts" she frowned

"Why? I mean in what way?" he asked

"crampy...but not as bad as when I was pregnant with her but its similar" she said

"Maybe you need to tell your doctor so they can do some tests and see why you keep having them? I mean if you are still having them now that she is born there is obviously something else causing them and not just her kicking or something" he said

"Yeah...I've just been away from her far too much I dont want to leave her right now" she said looking at her and kissing her cheek lightly and just staring at her

"You two looked so cute when you were sleeping" he smiled and walked to them and got on his knees so he was at eye level with the baby and rubbed her head slowly

"I didn't even realize I was falling to sleep. I mean I reclined the chair so I could hold her better but I didn't know I was tired" she said

"You've had alot of medications over the last few days I am sure you are feeling alot of weakness and sleepiness" Justin said

"I guess I am" she said

"You can go back to sleep if you want" he said

"Its okay" she said

Lilly woke up and began whining lightly and they both looked at her

"Oh I'm so sorry sweetheart. Are we being too loud?" she asked kissing her on the forehead

"Hey Lilly Bean" he smiled and kissed her on the head

"Hows my angel?" he asked rubbing her head

"Where is her pacifier?" she asked looking around her

"Did you have it when you got her from the bed?" he asked standing up

"Yeah" she said

Justin began looking around the blanket and finally found it.

"Let me go rinse it off" he said going to the sink and wash it off and dried it with a paper towel and checked it and took it back to her putting it by her mouth and she took it right away.

She looked at both of them and slowly closed her eyes to go back to sleep

"Aww she wanted her pacifier is all" smiled Justin

"She's sleepy"

Justin grabbed his chair and moved it closer to her so he could see them both and watched them as Lacey too slowly went to sleep. He watched them and then grabbed his phone and texted a message to Heath then to Wade.

"Where did you go? Come back! I'm sorry I overreact all the time, its just I'm so worried about Lacey and the baby. Come back please before Lacey notices you're gone. I don't think she can handle being upset" he said to Heath

"Have you found him?" he asked Wade

Justin sat his phone on his lap and looked at Lacey and the baby and smiled. He loved them both so much he just couldn't believe the thought of breaking up with her actually _did _cross his mind. He just wanted things to be easier for her but he knew that would just make things worse if he did.


	7. Chapter 7

Justin sat there waiting for a reply from Wade or Heath and later got one but it wasn't from either, it was from Kelly.

"Hey! That was amazing...thanks for coming over!" she said

Justin looked at his phone and read the text and smiled lightly and replied back

"No problem. Thank YOU :)"

Moments later he got yet another text still from Kelly and he opened that text and read it too

"No problem, if you need more you know where I am ;)" she said

"I'll let you know :)" he said

Justin again sat there waiting for a text from Wade or Heath and he finally got one from Heath.

"I don't want to come back. You're right I am putting a strain between you and Lacey. Its better if I am gone. So you got your wish...I'm gone!" said Heath

Justin read the text then sighed and shook his head and replied back

"I was upset and you didn't hear the whole conversation obviously. Please come back? If Lacey wakes up she is going to ask about you again and if I tell her you're gone she's going to lose it" he said

Heath never replied to Justin and he began to get worried

"Heath! Please? Don't do anything to yourself!" he said

Finally he a text message from him once again

"Why do you care if I did? You've made it more than clear that you hate me and don't want me around and you're only pretending that you do care for Lacey" said Heath

Justin looked at Lacey and stood up and left to the waiting room and called Heath.

"Justin...just-" Heath answered as Justin cut him off

"I admit it, I get upset alot. But its because of what happened. I cant seem to shake the thought that you raped her out of my head. How you could just betray me like that. I cant wrap my head around her wanting you around but I think and try to understand why it is" he said

"Why?" asked Heath

"Because you were all she had before me. Had you not been there when she moved to Georgia she probably would have went back to her moms and who knows what could have happened then and I would have never met her. She needed help and you helped her, you got her a job, you got her in the ring training. You moved her in with you when she didn't have the money to live here and you helped her get on her feet" he said

"I did do that. I messed all that up too" Heath pointed out

"Not entirely. She still loves you and wants you around don't she?" he asked

"Yes but you don't" he said

"It doesn't matter what I want, my opinion doesn't matter. Lacey's does" he said

"It does to me" Heath said sadly

Justin heard the tone in his voice and his heart sank into his stomach and he slowly sat down.

"Why?" asked Justin

"Because I love you, you're my best friend. I'm sorry you _were_ my best friend. That probably sounds sappy or weird but I dont mean it to sound weird you really do mean alot to me Justin. You were the best friend I ever had. I got friends yes but no one like you. Since all this happened I don't feel like I got friends at all anymore. I don't talk to anyone, hang out with anyone, go out anywhere. I lost the only people who ever meant anything to me because I was stupid and had an attraction to my best friends girlfriend, my best friend!. Seriously, what the fuck was I thinking? I should have fought it but something inside me took over and...I dont know I wasn't me, I dont know what happened. I wish I did!" he said

It was obvious to Justin that midway through what Heath was telling him he began to cry.

"Wait...you were in love with Lacey?" he asked

"Ugh! Fucking Christ Heath! Why cant you shut the hell up?" he questioned himself and began slamming his head into the steering wheel

"Heath.." he said lightly then heard the sounds of pounding

"Heath!" he said a little louder

After a moment it went quiet and it worried Justin and he looked around in the waiting room

"Heath? Answer me!" Justin said

Heath put the phone back to his ear again and sighed

"Its best if I don't come back" he said as he laid his head on the steering wheel

"No its not. Just...where are you? I'll come get you" he said

"Don't bother" said Heath

"No really I want to come get you, I'm worried about you. I don't want you hurting yourself" said Justin

"I'm fine" he said

"No you aren't you're breaking down and you don't sound like you are in any shape to drive" he said

"I just left home earlier, I'm fine I'll deal with it" said Heath

"Where are you going?" asked Justin

"I don't know...back to Miami...California...back to West Virginia...I just don't know. I just know I shouldn't be here. I've done too many bad things, you guys should have just let me die" he said

"No we shouldn't. Don't leave Heath, Lacey will be so upset if you go"

"All you care about is Lacey getting mad at you, you're not actually worried about me, you just don't want Lacey upset with _you_" said Heath

"No I don't want her upset at all. I know she cant handle it if she gets upset...she's weak, she might be up and everything but she's not in any way better. But that is not the reason Heath, we want you here. Please...just...come back" begged Justin

"No. I cant, I don't want to be somewhere that I'm not welcome...or wanted. I cant keep staying there and hurting you guys" Heath said

"Heath please, where are you? Just let me come talk to you" said Justin

Heath went quiet and looked around the parking lot where he was.

"Heath?" Justin asked

"Fine" said Heath

"Where are you?" he asked

"I'll come there" said Heath

"Okay, I'll be waiting" said Justin as he ended their call

Justin sat down in the chair next to Lacey and Lilly again waiting for Heath to arrive and he texted Wade that Heath was coming back. Minutes later Wade walked into the nursery and to Justin and he stood up and the two walked to the elevator to wait for Heath. They only had to wait for 5 minutes before he arrived and the three went into the waiting room. Wade began to notice Justin seemed to be in panic mode or something and was a little worried for him because he was looking a little pale.

"Okay look. I say alot of stuff, I don't always mean it, I say it when I am mad. I'm sorry. You don't have to keep leaving, there is no reason to keep going back and forth" said Justin

"I wasn't going to, this was my last time I honestly wasn't going to come back again" said Heath

"You live here Heath, we're all here. We're your friends Heath. Lacey will lose her mind if you leave. You're the closest thing to family she has here, you Lilly and Justin" said Wade

"Maybe...but I cant stay knowing I'm the cause of everyone's problems"

"You're not..." he sighed and cringed and made a sound like he was clearing his throat or choking

"You okay?" asked Wade

Justin nodded

"You're not causing everyone problems its the situations not you" he said

"Me being around is" Heath pointed out

"No its not. Seriously if you leave Lacey wont be able to handle it. She wants you here, I want you here even though I'm an asshole. I want you here. I think if you leave it will honestly kill Lacey and I cant bear the thought of losing her, I cant even stand the thought of losing Lilly and she isn't doing very well either and I cant...I cant lose them I cant I'll...I'll...I'll" Justin cringed again and his legs nearly gave out of him as he clenched his chest but Heath caught him

"Geez!" Heath said holding him up

Wade grabbed a chair and brought it close to them and Heath sat him down slowly.

"I'm alright" Justin whispered

"No you're not you did something similar to that earlier now tell us whats going on or I'll get a doctor and have them tell us whats going on" said Wade

Heath and Wade looked at Justin as he rubbed his face.

"No, I'm fine really. Just got tired maybe I need to eat or something" said Justin

"How long has it been since you ate?" asked Wade

"I don't know...yesterday?" he shrugged

"Then come on lets go get you something to eat" said Wade

"No I cant, I don't want to leave them" said Justin

"You need to eat and keep YOUR strength and stay healthy for them or you are going to end up in a bed and Lilly will be left alone if Lacey gets bad again" Wade reminded him

Justin sighed and shook his head

"I'll...I'll stay with them if you want me too. I'll call you if anything happens" Heath said

"I don't know" said Justin

"They'll be fine, Heath will be here and if something happens he'll let you know. Come on lets get something in your stomach" Wade said

"Fine" Justin said as he slowly stood up

Heath stood close to him in case he stumbled again but he got up fine.

"We'll go to the cafeteria that way you aren't too far from them" said Wade

"Okay" Justin said

"You guys can talk when we get back" said Wade

They three left the waiting room and Heath went into the nursery and Wade took Justin to the cafeteria. Heath sat down and looked at them and smiled and rubbed Lilly's head lightly instantly waking her up.

"Oops, sorry Lilly bug" he whispered

Lacey felt Lilly's movements and woke up herself and looked over at Heath

"You're back" she smiled

"Yeah" smiled Heath

"Where is Justin?" she asked

"Um, he was hungry so Wade took him to the cafeteria and I said I'd sit with you guys till he gets back" he said rubbing Lilly's head again

"I'm glad he did, he's been going back and forth to my room and to here I wonder if he even ate at all yesterday" she said

"Wade is making sure he gets something in his stomach now" Heath assured her

"Good" she said

"You feeling any better?" he asked

"Not really but I manage" she said

"Whats wrong?" he asked

"My back and stomach has been hurting today" she said

"Doctor said anything?" he asked

"She said I have a kidney infection. Its probably because I've been in bed so much barely moving and my blood pressure and the preeclampsia. I had no idea it was possible to get postpartum preeclampsia. They told me I was at risk for it when I was having issues with my blood pressure being high during the pregnancy but after I had no idea" she said shaking her head

"You should be resting" Heath said

"I am, I get to rest with her which is all I wanted all along" she smiled

Heath smiled and Lacey looked a Lilly and smiled at the way she was looking at Heath.

"You want to hold her?" she asked looking back at him again

"Sure" he said reaching to her

Lacey slowly sat up in the recliner and moved her to him and he cradled her into his arms and looked at her.

"Hey Lilly Haven" he smiled putting his finger into her hand and she gripped it lightly

"You're getting stronger everytime I see you I think" he smiled

"Yeah!" he said shaking her hand lightly

"You're going to be out of this hospital and in your own room before you know it. Wait till you see it, mommy came up with some pretty awesome ideas for your room. Hello kitty and princess, just like you!" he said as he started rocking her slowly

Lacey smiled watching them together, it was just something about the two of them, like they had formed an instant bond or something. Something she noticed while she was pregnant as well when Heath was around she kicked like crazy and was just all around more active. She was sure she was going to be born being Heaths but the DNA test results said she was Justin's so she no longer had to worry. Lilly slowly closed her eyes to go back to sleep as Heath kept rocking her slowly in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Everyone is hating on Justin right now, for good reason! Everyone seems to be on TeamLacey right now and some are even TeamHeathAndLacey :D**

* * *

><p>Justin and Wade were sitting at a table in the cafeteria eating their food and Wade stared at Justin as he ate till he finally looked up and caught him looking at him.<p>

"What?" asked Justin

"You alright now?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine" said Justin

"You sure? You were looking a little pale before you started clutching your chest. And you looked like you were going to pass out earlier when we were talking. Whats going on with you?" he asked

"I don't know. I've just...I've been getting these sharp quick chest pains and that last one was really painful. Kind of made my stomach hurt" said Justin

"Its probably the stress" said Wade

"could be" Justin said nodding his head

"You need to try to relax yourself a little. I know you are really worried about Lacey and the baby but you need to take care of yourself too. They need you in one piece" Wade said

"I know" said Justin

"Are you feeling a little better since you got some food in your stomach?" he asked

"Yeah a little bit" said Justin

"You need to eat. I don't want to go back to go back to work tomorrow because no one will be here to remind you to take care of yourself and eat" said Wade

"I'll be alright" said Justin

Wade shook his head and began to eat his food again. He didn't believe that Justin would actually take care of himself like he says he will.

* * *

><p>The nurse walked to them with a bottle in her hand and looked at them<p>

"Its time for her feeding" she smiled

"you want to feed her?" asked Lacey as she looked at Heath

"Sure" smiled Heath

"Got to wake you back up cutie pie" Heath said leaning down and gave her kisses on her cheek hoping to wake her up

His plan worked she woke up after a couple kisses and he smiled and got the bottle from the nurse and she left

"Hungry?" he asked smiling as he moved the bottle to her mouth

Lilly took the bottle right away and began eating really well

"I think she was" Heath smiled and looked at Lacey

"Oh my gosh...she's eating that so good" she smiled and was shocked she was drinking her bottle faster than she had before

"Yeah she's obviously hungry today" he said rocking her slowly as he held onto her bottle

A few minutes later Justin and Wade walked into the nursery and looked at the baby. Heath looked up at them with a smile on his face not being able to help his smile when he was around the baby.

"You feeling better?" he asked

"Yeah" said Justin

"Good" said Heath as he looked back at the baby

"What happened?" she asked

"Nothing I just felt a little sick is all. I needed to eat I guess" he smiled at Lacey

"You sure?" she asked

"Yeah baby I'm fine" he said

"Okay" she said worried

"Really baby I am fine" he said walking to her and giving her a kiss

"She's actually drinking that bottle really good, it was full a while ago" said Lacey

Justin looked at the bottle and saw it was about half empty now and he smiled.

"Oh my gosh! That is amazing she has never eaten that much!" he said in excitement

Heath looked at her and watched her eat and smiled moments later she finished the entire bottle and he moved the bottle and looked at it.

"Yeah I'd say she was _really _hungry" said Heath as he sat the bottle down

"You want her to burp her?" he asked looking at Justin

"Yeah" said Justin as he took her in his arms and held her to his shoulder

"Daddy is so proud of you Lilly Bean" he said lightly and kissed her on the side of her head and began rubbing her back then after a few seconds began patting on her back and swaying back and forth with her slowly

Wade and Heath smiled as they watched them together. The nurse walked over noticing she was done eating and got the bottle and looked at it.

"Oh my gosh, this is a first" she said writing down how much she ate

"I know, we're so proud of her" Lacey smiled

"I bet. She did so good she's never finished a bottle before, she barely ate half of them. This here is a big improvement lets hope we see more of this" she smiled as she left

Justin smiled and kissed her head again and bounced her lightly as he patted her back

"I love her so much" Lacey said with a smile

"Me too" said Justin

Lilly finally got out a burp and Justin went back to rubbing her back as he again swayed with her

"You look like you're dancing with her" smiled Wade

Justin smiled

"Maybe I am" he said

"She looks like she's about to fall asleep. She was asleep when they brought the bottle for her I had to wake her up, poor little girl" smiled Heath

Heath stood up and moved from the chair

"You can sit down if you want" said Heath

"Naw she seems to like this so I am going to keep doing this till she is asleep" said Justin

Lacey cringed lightly and adjusted her body around slowly to get herself into a new comfortable position and rubbed her stomach.

"Still hurting?" asked Justin

"Yeah, a little" she said

"Did it get worse?" asked Heath

"No...no...no" she said shaking her head

"You're lieing" said Heath

"No" she said

"I can tell you are" said Justin

"No, I'm fine really. Its normal I just pushed her out of my body without having a doctor present I think its normal. Even without any medications I pushed her out trust me I am fine" she said

"You're a trooper...that really sounded like it hurt" said Heath

"It did...alot. But she was worth it" she smiled looking at the baby

Justin smiled and looked at her but couldn't see her face the way she was laying on her shoulder and he turned to the side

"Is she asleep?" he asked

"Looks like it" said Heath

Justin walked to her bassinet and slowly laid her down into it and kissed her forehead

"Love you sweetheart" he whispered as he turned around and looked at them

"You sure you don't want to see your doctor?" he asked

"No really I am fine" she said

"Okay but if you start feeling dizzy, nauseated or anything else strange let me know or tell your doctor" said Justin

"I will I promise" she said looking over at the baby and smiling

Justin smiled looking at the look in her eyes, they were filled with so much love and adoration. A moment later he felt his phone start vibrating again.

"I'll be right back" he said walking off and going into the waiting room

"Hello" said Justin answering his phone

"I know you're probably really busy but I need you again" said Kelly

Justin smiled and shook his head

"Well I am with Lacey and the baby right now, I really cant leave them again Lacey isn't really feeling well" he said

"Oh I hope she is okay" she said

"Me too" said Justin

"I just need you again" she said

"Can it wait?" he asked

"Yeah" she said

"Okay...I'll come later tonight when Lacey and Lilly go to sleep" said Justin

"Okay" she said

"Okay see you then, bye" he said

"bye" she said as they ended their call

Justin turned around and walked back into the nursery

"Everything okay?" asked Lacey

"Yeah. Just my mom she wanted to see how you guys were doing" he smiled

"Aww she's so sweet" smiled Lacey

"Yeah she got my text message I sent her of her picture. She said she is beautiful, like you" he said smiling

Lacey blushed and looked over at the baby and nodded her head.

"She is so beautiful I love her so much" she said

"Well I am going to head out" said Heath

"You're not leaving again are you? not going far anyway, right?" he asked

"Okay we'll talk tomorrow" said Justin

"Okay" said Heath

"Bye Lacey" said Heath

"Bye" Lacey said with a smile

"Bye Jus" said Heath

"See ya" said Justin

"I'm going to head out too. I need to get packed, I'll see you in a couple days" said Wade

"okay" said Justin

"Bye Wade, thanks for coming" she said

"You're welcome, bye guys" said Wade

Heath smiled and waved and took one last look at the baby and left with Wade. Justin smiled and looked at her in the bassinet and watched as she slept.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I love you guys, you're all the best! I cant believe everyone stayed with this story all this time I didn't think it'd get very far at all. I'll work on this till I can find an end but seriously I am having the hardest time finding one lol.**

* * *

><p>Later that evening Lilly was given a bottle and barely drank it but she ate enough for them to feel she was safe. Lacey was given her medication and was asleep as Justin was in the nursery visiting with the baby who had just fallen to sleep as well. Justin stood above her bassinet just watching her sleep smiling at how she looked like an angel, he just loved her so much. Justin kissed her on the head and left to check on Lacey and gave her a kiss.<p>

"I'll be back baby" he whispered as he left the room and left the hospital to his car and drove off to Kellys

When he got there he got out and went to her door and began knocking. A few seconds later she opened up the door and smiled.

"Did you get the light bulb?" he asked

"Yeah if this dont fix it, I dont know whats wrong with the stupid thing" she laughed

"Well lets take a look" said Justin

Kelly moved and let him come inside and they walked out to the garage and he began looking at her taillight that was out and changed the bulb in it.

"Okay try that?" he said

Kelly opened her car door and turned it on and Justin reached in and adjusted it and it began blinking.

"It works!" said Justin

"Good, thank you. The cop pulled me over and told me it was out and I had no idea how to fix it. Glad you came over and helped me out with it, I couldn't get it out to go get a new one" she smiled

"Its no problem. You helped me out earlier picking up Lacey's flowers for me when I couldn't leave to get them, which she loved by the way. Plus you helped me with advice and stuff. Its the least I could do" he said walking to the front of the car

"Its a nice car" he said

"Yeah. I like it" she said looking at it then looked back him

"How is Lacey and the baby?" she asked

"They're okay, Lacey was feeling dizzy earlier but they gave her some medication and she went right to sleep. Lilly actually drank a whole bottle today" he smiled

"Oh good" she smiled

"Yeah she didn't do it again though, but she ate better than yesterday so I cant complain. I'm so proud of her" he smiled

The room went quiet as Justin looked at the car

"Justin, why cant we have sex?" she asked

"What?" he asked shocked shooting her a confused look

"Why?" she asked

"Um because I am engaged and I have a baby. I love Lacey" he said

"But you didn't mind that night I was rubbing you through your jeans after the show, you were getting really frisky" she pointed out

"But I made you stop" he said

"Yeah but you liked it. You were so hard and you got hard quick. You like me, I know it. I can see it. The way you smile at me, the way you flirted with me at the baby shower right in front of Lacey" she said sliding onto the hood of her car

"I wasn't flirting with you" he said

"Seemed like it" she smiled rubbing her inner thigh slowly

"Come on. Lacey doesn't need to know" she said rubbing his chest

He pushed her hand off and shook his head

"No I love Lacey and I will not do anything to hurt her" he said

"You wont hurt her if she never knows" she said standing up and moving to his neck and began kissing on him

"Kelly" he breathed

"Stop please" he begged gulping loudly

Kelly reached down and began rubbing him through his jeans.

"Stop!" he begged as she wrapped her arms around him

He hated that he was enjoying the feeling she was giving him but he hadn't had sex in a while because Lacey was advised not to being in a high risk pregnancy and the healing placental tear. After a moment he forgot what was going on and shoved her down onto the hood of the car and got ontop of her and began kissing her neck wildly holding himself up with one arm and using the other to rub one of her breasts. Kelly began to dry hump him and started to feel him get harder. Moments later he stopped and moved away from her.

"I cant Kelly! I love Lacey!" he said

"Baby, she doesn't need to know" she said as she sat up and began to unbutton his jeans

"Kelly stop it!" he said shoving her hands away from him and he buttoned himself back

"I'm horny!" she shouted

"Find someone else to fuck, you're the resident bike I am sure someone will fuck you" he said

Kelly stood up and slapped him hard across the face.

"How could you? After all I've done for you! I sat there listening to you whine and cry about that stupid bitch Lacey night after night complaining that Heath raped her and that she wasn't the same. You were practically begging to fuck me" he said

"I was not! I needed someone to talk to. I thought you were my friend" he said

"That baby probably isn't even yours! She's a slut! She probably liked it when Heath was raping her" she said

"SHUT UP!" Justin angrily shouted

"She's your friend! How could you talk about her like that?" he asked

"She isn't my friend! I was using her to get to you, I always heard you were a slut I figured you'd eventually sleep with me and break up with Lacey to be with me. I am much prettier than she is anyway!" she said

"Stay away from me Kelly. You're crazy. I thought you were my friend. I cant believe I trusted a bitch like you" he said turning and walking into the house as Kelly followed him

"Rebecca" she said

Justin stopped in his tracks and turned to her

"What?" he asked

"Rebecca, do you actually think she was some random nurse? She wasn't a nurse. She led you on thinking she was because I had her do that. I thought maybe if we got her out of the way then you would need me to comfort you. We had it all planned out she pretended to want to fuck you then I come in and save you but stupid ass Heath had to ruin it every single time!" she said

"_You_...are fucking crazy" he said turning around

"No I'm not. But if you turn me in I swear to you that your secret will be out. I will tell everyone about Heath and Lacey having sex and that the baby isn't yours." he said

"LILLY IS MINE! WE HAD A DNA TEST AND IT PROVED IT!" he said

She scoffed

"Does it? Maybe it was switched. Maybe Lacey paid them to change the results around" she pointed out

"Lacey was really sick when the DNA test came back and before that even and was never out of my sight to have called" he said

"Doesn't mean anything, she could have done it before" she said

"I wish I never came here. I wish I never talked to you, I actually wish I never met you!" he said

"Yeah well that is too bad" she said

"Yeah it is. Leave me and my fiance and daughter alone" he said walking out the door

"I will but it wont stop me from telling everyone about Lacey and Heath!" she said as she slammed the door

Justin got into the car and sighed and became very worried as he drove off. He wished now he never talked to her about any of it, he was more worried for Lacey though. Justin drove around for a while then drove to Heaths house parking in front of his house. He stared at his window and knew he was awake because the light in his living room was on. He knew he was home too because his truck was in the driveway. He got out and walked to the door and began knocking. Moments later he opened the door. The look on Justin's face alone was enough to worry him

"What happened? Is it Lilly? Lacey?" he asked

"No, can we talk?" he asked

"Yeah come in" said Heath as he moved aside

Justin walked inside and began pacing the living room nervously

"Whats wrong Justin?" he asked

"I did something bad" he said cringing like he was in pain

"What?" asked Heath

"One night I confided in Kelly when we were all out after Smackdown about everything" he said

"Like what?" asked Heath

"About you and Lacey" he said

Heath looked at him shocked and scared and Justin rubbed his chest and made a quick painful face and shook his head and start pacing again.

"Well tonight she asked me to come over to help her with her tail light being out in her car so, you _were_ right I was there earlier to take out the tail light for her but she also picked up some flowers I ordered for Lacey for me. She gave me these pills she was given after Andrew died because I told her I was stressed and worried and she gave me them. I needed them. She said they would help calm and relax me so I took them. And so since she did that for me I said I'd fix her tail light for her" he said

"Why did you lie about it?" he asked

"I didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea I guess? Plus I didn't want to ruin my surprise for Lacey about the flowers" he said

"Are you sleeping with her?" he asked

Justin paused for a moment then shook his head.

"No absolutely not! I love Lacey I wouldn't hurt her like that" he said

"Okay so what is that problem?" asked Wade

"Well she...um...while I was there she started kissing on my neck and rubbing me...through my pants. I haven't had sex in a really long time and she was kissing me in all my favorite places and then I found myself ontop of her kissing her" he said

"You didn't?" Heath asked

"No I stopped it I immediately moved from her. That bitch was in on the whole Rebecca thing this whole time" he said

"What?" asked Heath

"Yeah she planned the whole thing out" he said

Heath sighed and ran his hand through his hair

"I think she might be going to tell about what happened between you and Lacey" he said

Heath took a deep breath then sighed again

"I'll lose my job, my friends, I'll lose everything" he said

"I know! I'm so sorry Heath!" Justin said breathing hard

"Why are you acting so strange? Did you take those pills she gave you? What were they? Why are you being nice and apologizing to me? You dont really have a reason to be. Plus you are really antsy and jittery" he said

"I just..I dunno!" he said

"Should I tell Lacey what I did?" he asked

"I wouldn't, you didn't sleep with her the last thing she needs is to know her friend was trying to betray her right now" said Heath

"But I would be lying to her!" said Justin

Heath sighed and shook his head

"I should go!" he said as he opened up the door and walked out

"Justin wait you are in no shape to drive! Let me drive you!" he said

"No I'll be fine" he said breathlessly as he got into his Escalade and began driving spinning his tires as he did

Heath watched as he drove off at a high rate of speed

"Geez Justin, slow down" Heath said then turning and going into his house and called Wade as he grabbed his keys and got into his car and began driving to find where Justin had went to.

Justin was driving faster than the speed limit because something was telling him to hurry to get to Lacey and the baby. Justin was breathing so hard he was nearly gasping and choking on his own breaths.

"What...is...wrong with me?" he choked out

He began to feel a spinning sensation and his vision was blurring and second later he cringed clutching his chest in pain.

"Fuck!" he breathed in pain

His vision began to grow cloudy till it went dark. Seconds later his Escalade crashed into a guard rail flipping it three times before coming to a rest in a ditch on the side of the road.


	10. Chapter 10

Heath was driving behind Justin when he saw him lose control of his Escalade and was on the phone with Wade.

"FUCK! Call an ambulance Justin just fucking wrecked!" Heath shouted as he hung up on Wade and pulled over where his car was in the ditch upside down. He got out of his car and ran to the wreckage

"JUSTIN!" shouted Heath as he got on his knees looking inside for him

The drivers side window was crushed down too much for Heath to see him so he crawled under the hood to see if he could see him through the windshield.

"JUSTIN!" he shouted again

Justin wasn't in the front seat at all.

"JUSTIN!" he shouted crawling further into the wreckage thinking maybe he was thrown into the backseat or something but again not finding a single sign of him anywhere

"JUSTIN!" Heath shouted as he crawled back out cutting his hand on glass as he did

"JUSTIN!" he shouted standing up and looked around

He looked around and saw the one thing he dreaded. Justin way lying 10 feet away from the wreckage laying on his side.

"JUSTIN!" Heath shouted as he ran toward him and slid across the grass as he fell down beside him. Justin was a bloody mess and had clearly thrown up before or during the crash. Without thinking Heath rolled him over onto his back.

"Justin" he said shaking him lightly getting no response

"Please don't do this! Justin! Please! You just had a baby girl dont die!" he begged looking at him

Heath began to hear the sounds of sirens in the distance

"Help is coming Justin hang on" he said

"Lilly Haven Angel, Lacey, fight for them Justin" he begged as he placed his hand over his heart relieved when he felt the beats beneath his palm

"Your daughter is waiting for you Justin hang on!" he said

"L-Lacey" Justin mumbled

Heath quickly looked at his face wondering if he really heard him say something

"Yes Lacey! Justin?" he asked looking at him as the sirens got closer

"Lacey" Justin again mumbled

"Justin?" Heath asked trying to get him to wake up and talk to him or something

Seconds later Justin opened his eyes and looked at Heath

"Its okay, dont move. Help is coming" said Heath

Justin moved his head to the side and saw his Escalade on its top

"Lacey! Lilly, she was in there!" Justin said as he tried to push himself to get up

"Ah!" Justin shouted as he stopped moving

"No Lacey and Lilly weren't in there, they're at the hospital. Remember?" asked Heath

"My baby...Lacey" he said as he slowly lost consciousness again

"JUSTIN!" Heath shouted shaking him again

The ambulance, police and firetrucks finally arrived and a cop walked to the wreckage and another walked to Heath and Justin with the EMT's.

"Was anyone else in the vehicle?" asked the cop

"No it was just him" he said

"Did you get him out?" he asked

"No he must have gotten thrown from it" Heath said moving from him

"Was he awake before?" he asked

"When I found him no, but he woke up just a couple seconds ago. He tried to get up and once he pushed up on that one shoulder he collapsed and yelled like it hurt" said Heath

"Okay" said the medic as they began to get him ready to take him to the hospital.

The cop took Heath aside and began questioning him as to what he has seen or what he may know about the accident. After the cop gathered up all he was needing from Heath he let him go so he could get his hand looked at and to go be with Justin who was already taken by ambulance. Heath met up with Wade when he got to the hospital and checked himself in to get the glass cleaned out and check if he needed any stitches. Wade waited with Heath since he couldn't go in to see Justin right off because they were working on him. As it turned out Heath didn't need stitches he just needed it cleaned really well and get the glass picked out. He was only in for 10 minutes to get it bandaged up and they went to the waiting room after he was released.

"What happened?" asked Wade

"I have no idea, he came to my house all upset about Kelly and he got even more upset when he said she was threatened to tell everyone about what I did to Lacey and left and I dont know if he lost control because of how fast he was going or what it was but he crashed. It flipped 3 or so times. When I got there the entire drivers side was crushed down I swear if he was still in there it would have killed him. He must have forgot to put the seat belt on because he was 10 feet from his Escalade. I hate to say it but I am glad he didn't put his seat belt on. He would have been dead but he was thrown at least 10 feet away, he's probably seriously hurt" said Heath

Wade sighed and rubbed his face

"Should we go wake up Lacey and tell her?" asked Heath

"We should but she wouldn't be able to handle it. I've been sitting here wondering about that myself but I think it would upset her and cause her blood pressure to shoot up through the roof" Wade said

"She needs to know though" said Heath

"I know" said Wade

"She'll be pissed at us if we dont tell her" he said

"Yeah I know" said Wade

"I dont want her mad at me. She's already deep down mad at me the way it is" he said

Wade nodded his head and Heath sighed

"I dunno" said Heath

"Maybe we should tell her" he said

"I'll go, wait here in case something gets said" said Heath as he stood up and left to the elevators

Heath got up to the floor and walked down to her room and looked at her. She was still sound asleep as if nothing was happening, the poor thing had no clue. Heath frowned dreading how she was going to react to the news.

"Lacey" he said lightly and when that didn't wake her he shook her lightly

"Lacey" he again whispered

"Mmm" she whined in protest and she moved from her side onto her back

A few seconds later she slowly opened her eyes and looked over at Heath.

"Hey" she said lightly then looked over where Justin should have been sleeping

"Justin still in the nursery?" she asked looking at him

"Um..." he said worried

"Whats wrong?" she asked

"Uh, I need you to stay calm okay" he said

"Why? What happened? Is it Lilly?" she asked raising up quickly and rubbed her stomach cringing

"No just please stay calm okay. Can you do that for me?" he asked

"You're scaring me whats going on?" she asked

"Justin was in an accident" he said

"WHAT?" she asked trying to get up

"Lacey, no please stop and listen to me for a second" he said

Lacey stopped and looked at him with tears in her eyes

"I need you to stay calm okay? Justin was talking to me when they brought him in" he said sort of lieing but telling the truth at the same time

"What did he say? Is he okay?" she asked

"The doctors are checking him downstairs right now" he said

"Oh my God. I need to be there...I need to be with him" she said

"I know you want to but you cant" he said

"I need to see him" she said as she began to cry

Heath put his arms around her and she cried into his chest.

"I know" he whispered

Lacey cried on Heath for a few minutes.

"Will you go check on Lilly for me, please?" she asked

"Yeah, I'll be right back. You going to be okay?" he asked

"Yeah" she said

"Okay" he said leaving the room and going to the nursery

Lacey waited a moment then pulled everything off her and got out from the bed cringing from the pain she was still feeling and she walked out of her room and got dizzy quick but stood her ground as she went into the elevator and down to the main floor and into the emergency room waiting room. Wade looked up and saw her and stood up.

"what are you doing down here? Where is Heath?" he asked

"He is checking on Lilly for me I had to leave to see him" she said

"You are not suppose to be walking they're concerned about your blood clotting if you walk and stand too much" he reminded her

"I know but I need to see Justin" she said

"You can, we can let you know everything as soon as we know" he said

"That isn't enough I need to be with him. He is my fiancee he needs me" she said

"I know he does but they wouldn't let us back there either" he said

"Oh God is it bad?" she asked tears falling down her face

"I dont know they were just checking him he hasn't been here all that long" he said

"I need to see him" she said trying to walk away from him but Wade had hold of her arm

"You cant Lace" he said

"I'd be a lousy fiancee if I dont go be with him" she said

"No you aren't you'll be doing as you were told" he said

"I need-" she grabbed onto him then leaned into him

"See? You need to be back in bed" he said holding onto her he knew she was dizzy he noticed right away when he saw her that she was

"No" she whispered

"I need to be in there with my fiancee" she said

Heath walked out of the elevator with Lacey's nurse and saw them standing there

"Lacey you are not suppose to be walking" said the nurse

"I know but my fiancee" she said

"I know but you need to be in a wheelchair. You should have let us bring you down here" she said

"I'm sorry, I just need to know he's okay" she said through her tears

"I know" said the nurse

A doctor finally walked out from the ER area and walked to them in the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, I'm having to make you wait again :(. They're all a mess now! :( Do you think Justin was telling the full truth when he said he wasn't sleeping with Kelly? Or do you think he was being truthful and he hasn't been messing around with her?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it. I thought I'd ask what you all really thought of the Justin/Kelly situation since Kelly came out with the whole Rebecca thing, not to mention she said she was groping him one night after a show and said he was getting "frisky", then again Justin _did_ say he stopped it. Thing is, he's been secretive and lieing about talking to Kelly. Plus, he started to do something with her, but he was good boy and stopped himself. *slap* Shame on you for kissing Kelly! Okay I will stop babbling and let you read now lol. ENJOY! AND THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p>"You all with Paul Lloyd?" he asked<p>

"Yes he's my fiancee" she said

"He is a very, very lucky man to have escaped that accident without being killed. And he's lucky to have only gotten cuts and bruises he did bruise his ribs a little and may have pulled a muscle in his back. The only big injury he has is a dislocated shoulder but we popped that back in place and it doesn't look like he would have too much trouble healing he's in such good shape he should be alright in a few weeks with therapy" he said

"But he's okay?" asked Wade

"He should be fine, he's going to be sore for a few day and he took a bump on the side of his head but everything was normal with his tests he's just going to have a headache for a while" he said

"Can I see him?" she asked

"Of course. He is awake he doesn't remember the accident only the drive and said his chest started hurting and he blacked out so he was probably passed out when the accident actually happened but we are in the process of running some heart tests to make sure he's okay but from the sounds of it he's been under alot of stress the last few weeks and its starting to take its toll on his body" he said

"oh my God" she whispered

The doctor took Lacey, Heath and Wade back to his room and her nurse stayed in the nurses station and as soon as they walked into his room she immediately went to him and put her arms around him.

"Lacey?" he asked putting his arms around her

"You're not suppose to be up, especially not walking around" he said pulling her into the bed with him

She looked him in the eye tears in her eyes

"I had to see you. When Heath told me you were in an accident I had to be here" she said then laying he head on his chest and began to cry

"Its okay. I'm okay" he whispered

"I'm so glad you are okay" she whispered through her sobs

Justin rubbed her back and kissed her on the top of her head

"You're shaky baby" he said rubbing her arms slowly

"Because she's dizzy" said Wade

"You still feeling dizzy?" he asked

"Don't worry about me, worry about you" she said raising her head and touching his cuts on his face

"I _will_ worry about you. I will worry about you LONG before I worry about myself. Besides, I'm going to be fine, doctor said so" he said

"Yeah you're lucky" said Heath

Justin looked up at Heath and saw his hand bandaged up

"What happened to your hand?" he asked

Heath looked at his hand then back at him.

"Nothing" he said

"That is not nothing you got it wrapped up" he said

"Ah...I just cut it" he said

"How?" he asked

"I was crawling into your Escalade trying to find you" he said

"Oh damn my Escalade. Is it okay?" he asked

Heath shook his head no in a way as if he was saying it wasn't fine at all, far from being fine.

"No man, pretty sure its totaled" he said

"What?" he asked

"Yeah, that thing flipped at least 3 or 4 times"

"Oh God" she said looking at him

"You got thrown from it, which may have been what saved your life because the entire driver side was crushed down like a pancake and the driver seat was pushed into the backseat. I didn't really look at the damage too much because I was busy trying to find you but thats what I remember" he said

"Damn" said Justin

"You being thrown from it may have been what saved your life man" said Heath

"Yeah I was trying to get here. Something was telling me to get here. Something felt wrong with Lacey or Lilly. Is she okay?" he asked

Lacey looked at Heath since she sent him down to check on her

"She's fine. The nurse must have gave her that little bunny I left her sometime because she was laying on her stomach and looked like she was cuddling it"

Justin smiled and so did Lacey

"Aww" said Wade

"I wish we could get a picture of that" she said

"Already done" he said pulling out his phone and walking to them and going into his pictures and bringing the picture up

Lacey gasped

"Oh my God!" she gushed

Justin smiled bigger

"That is so damn cute" he said

Heath flipped through showing a couple other angles he took.

"Aww" he said

"I saw your guys baby camera sitting in there so I took a couple with it too real quick as well" he said

"Thanks Heath" said Justin

"You're welcome" said Heath as he handed his phone to Wade so he could see them

"No really...thank you. If not for you I'd probably still be laying out there in the ditch somewhere"

"I was following you when it happened" he said

"Why _did_ you leave?" she asked looking at Justin

He looked at her and thought about what to say to her, he didn't want to tell her he was at Kellys especially now but she would probably find out sooner or later.

"I called him. I needed his help moving my TV" said Heath

"So...are you okay?" asked Justin

"Yeah why? Oh my hand? Yeah its fine, didn't need stitches or anything just needed the glass picked out of it" he said

Lacey's nurse walked into the room and smiled

"Good to see you awake Mr. Lloyd" she said

"Yeah...nothing can keep me down or away from my baby girl" he smiled

"Aww that's sweet" she smiled

"I need to check your blood pressure Lace" she said changing the blood pressure cuffs and put it around her arm and began pumping the air

After a moment she released the air.

"lets have you sit straight for a moment" she said in a concerned tone

Lacey moved onto her back and the nurse adjusted the cuff and began pumping once again and feeling her pulse

"You feeling okay?" she asked as she released the air

"Yeah" she said

"You sure?" she asked taking the cuff off

"Yeah" she said again

"Why?" asked Justin

"Her blood pressure is really up. Like worse than the last time" she said lifting her pant leg up and looking at her legs and pulled her sock off to check her feet for swelling then put her sock back on again

"I feel fine" she said

"Your blood pressure is border lining potential severe preeclampsia. If its not the preeclampsia we need to figure out why you're blood pressure wont stay down. The doctor said you were having problems off and on during the pregnancy with blood pressure but since she was born you would think that would even out some. I know they diagnosed you with postpartum preeclampsia and it takes around 2 weeks to clear up but its up and down and that concerns me and I am sure it would your doctor as well. I dont like these numbers Lacey" she said

"What were they" he asked

"140/96, we classify severe preeclampsia when blood pressure reaches 160/110" she said

"Lacey tell us the truth, are you feeling okay?" he asked looking at her

"I'm fine. Dizzy and my stomach hurts and back hurts, and yeah sure my head hurts but only a little. Not enough to complain about" she said

"We need to get you back to your room and hook you back up to all your stuff and give you some medication to get that down" she said

"But Justin" she said

"I'll be fine. When they let me out of here I'll be right up there with you" he said

She sighed lightly

"We'll come let you know everything as well" said Wade

"Okay" she said moving to him and giving him and passionate kiss then raised up slowly and got up from the bed

She stood there for a moment and the room started spinning and she slowly turned back to Justin and put her head on his shoulder covering her eyes and put he put his arms around her again.

"Whats wrong babe?" he asked

Her legs gave out on her and she slipped from him and fell to the floor. Justin tried grabbing ahold of her but he couldn't grab her quick enough and he looked over the side of the bed at her.

"Babe" he said

"Lacey?" the nurse asked rushing to her fearing she was having another seizure but when she didn't shake or anything as she helped her to sit up

"Whats wrong Lacey?" she questioned

"Dizzy" she said with a frown

"Don't stand up just sit here and I will be right back I am going to grab a wheelchair" she said leaving only to return a few seconds later

Wade and Heath walked close to and helped her to stand up.

"You alright?" asked the nurse as they sat her in the wheelchair

"Yeah it seems to be getting better. I think I stood up too fast" she said

"Yeah, we'll get you to bed and get you resting and hopefully the medicine will help" she said

"If you come back to the room wake me up and tell me I want to know everything" she said to Justin

"you too, if you guys come in my room and I am asleep wake me and let me know how he is doing" she said

"We will Lace just take care of yourself" said Wade

"Yeah baby, I'll be up as soon as they release me" he said

"Okay, I love you" she said

"I love you too baby. Get some sleep" he said

The nurse left with her to go back to her room.

"My phone was vibrating earlier will you hand it to me so I can turn it off?" he asked

Heath looked around and saw his phone sitting with his clothes on the counter and grabbed it and handed it to him

"Thanks" he said looking at his phone and realized the missed calls were from Kelly

Justin rolled his eyes and called his voice-mail to see what she had to say.

"You know, instead of telling everyone about Heath and Lacey, maybe I should just tell Lacey the truth about us, tell her what you did to me on the hood of my car tonight and what we did behind her back while she was home and you were on the road. Not to mention what you let me do to you!"

Justin sighed and started to turn his phone off but stopped and typed her a text

"Leave Lacey alone. Leave me alone and leave my daughter alone. Just lose my number and stay out of my life. I confided in you because I thought you were my friend and you turn it all around on me and betray me like this? We did nothing!" he said

"Whats wrong Justin?" asked Wade

"Kelly" said Justin

"What about her?" asked Heath

"Nothing" he said upset

Justin got a text a few minutes later from Kelly and he opened it up to read it

"Yes we did, you wouldn't remember it you were drunk off your ass that night" she said

"I would NEVER do anything to hurt Lacey. I love her! And besides, I haven't drank since she got pregnant aside from a beer or two. Stop trying to ruin my life because I wouldn't sleep with you" he said

He receive another text minutes later

"No, you wouldn't sleep with me _again_" she said

"I cant deal with this right now, I just had wreck. Just leave me alone. And no we didn't" he said

Suddenly Kelly changed her tone when she replied back to him

"OMG! Are you okay?" she asked

"Fine. Just leave me alone...PLEASE" he said before turning off his phone

Justin sighed and laid his head back and looked at the ceiling

"Mother fucker my head hurts" he said sighing again

"You need to relax man" said Heath

Justin nodded his head and closed his eyes slowly and just tried to calm himself the best he could. He wondered how Lacey was doing and if she was okay. She was the main thing that he was worried about, Kelly was the least of his worries at the moment even though she was threatening to tell everyone. Her telling everyone about anything was the last thing he needed to happen. Lacey made it clear she wanted to keep the entire situation from falling into anyone elses hands and them knowing about it.


	12. Chapter 12

Justin's doctor returned to his room a half hour later and looked at him

"Lab results are back...Are you on drugs?" he asked

"No, absolutely not" said Justin

"In your blood test results there was a small trace amount of LSD" he said

"Oh God" Justin said rubbing his face

"You aren't taking any drugs?" asked his doctor

"No I would never harm myself like that, let alone my daughter and fiancee, I could never put them in danger like that" Justin pointed out

"Do you have any idea how you could have came in contact with it?" he asked

"I um...I did stop for a beer earlier today when I left. I originally went to get something to eat but someone bought me one and it sounded good so I accepted it" he lied not wanting to get Kelly in trouble thinking those pills she gave him were actually that

"Someone must have slipped you one" he said

"I'll never accept a drink from anyone again" said Justin

"I would hope not" said the doctor

Justin shook his head and sighed

"I cant believe this happened. Am I okay? Will it hurt me?' he asked

"No it was a small amount which tells me this was an isolated incident and not an ongoing thing" said the doctor

"Good" said Justin

"I will let you rest for a while longer" said the doctor as he left the room

"Why did you lie for Kelly? You should have told them and let them take her to jail" said Heath

"She'll tell" he said

Heath sighed and rubbed his face and understood why he did that now.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Justin was finally released from the emergency room. They wanted him to stay overnight for observation but since they knew he was going to be IN the hospital they decided it would be alright to let him sign out and if he had problems to come back into the emergency room or let the nurses and doctors where he was with Lacey know he wasn't feeling right. Justin glanced in Lacey's room before going into the nursery to check on Lilly. When he saw she was fine and asleep and he gave her a kiss.<p>

"Daddy loves you sweetie" he said rubbing her head lightly

He placed one final kiss onto her cheek and left to go back to Lacey's room. When he walked in she was sound asleep. Not wanting to wake her he just removed his shoes and changed his clothes and crawled into the bed with her and held her close to his body. A few minutes later Lacey moved lightly and woke up feeling someone in bed with her and she slowly turned around and looked at him

"Oh my gosh. You okay?" she asked rubbing the cut on his forehead

"I'm fine" he said kissing her on the head

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah. My stomach hurts so bad though" she frowned

"Did they look at it?" he asked

"Yeah, they said I was fine" she said

"How is your blood pressure doing?" he asked

"I dont know" she said looking up at her monitors

"Guess its still high" she said looking at him

"you sure you were okay to be released?" she asked

"Yeah they said since I was going to still be in the hospital they would go ahead and let me come up here with you" he said

"Did Heath and Wade go home?" she asked

"Yeah, they just left before I came up here. Wade was falling asleep in the chair" he laughed lightly

"Really? And he's got insomnia how the heck was he tired?" she said with a laugh

"I dunno but he was" he said

"Have you seen Lilly?" she asked

"Yeah I went in there to check on her before I came in here" he said

"How was she?"

"She's fine, she was sleeping. She looked like she was sleeping really good" he assured her

"I miss her" she said with a frown

"I know baby, you'll see her tomorrow if you're feeling okay" he said

"I'll be fine. I want to be with her. I NEED to be with her" she said

"I know babe" he said kissing her head

"Better get some sleep" she said kissing him on the head

Justin smiled and began kissing her lips and they shared a passionate loving kiss. After a while she pulled from him and smiled.

"We haven't shared a kiss like that in a few weeks" she smiled

"I know, we need to get back in the swing of it again" he said

"We really do" she said

Justin smiled and rubbed her side slowly

"Get some sleep babe" she said kissing his forehead

"Okay, goodnight" he said

"goodnight" she whispered as she slowly fell asleep

* * *

><p>Early the next morning the next morning Lacey began to whine and moan in her sleep waking Justin. He raised his head up and realized he had a bad case of whiplash but he shook it off and looked at her to see if she was awake. When he realized that she wasn't he slowly rubbed her stomach calming her down but only for a short moment before she began to whine again. He kept rubbing her stomach till he finally couldn't take listening to her cries anymore, it was breaking his heart too much and he leaned down and kissed the side of her head.<p>

"Lacey" he whispered not waking her up

"baby, wake up" he again whispered

Seconds later she woke up and looked at him and began crying

"Oh baby" he said lightly as he put his hand on her head and rubbed putting his head against hers

"Whats wrong?" he asked

"Just a dream" she said

"What was it about?" he asked

"Heath hurting me. Then Lilly, I dreamt we lost her!" she said as she began to sob hard

Justin cringed then kissed her head

"Its okay baby, she's fine" he said moving and pulled her into his chest and let her cry on him

He shook his head feeling anger rising in him with Heath but at the same time his concern was for Lacey.

"We need to get you calm baby" he said raising his head up and looking at her monitor noticing that her pressure was still really high

"I want to go see Lilly" she whispered

"I know, maybe you can soon. She needs you calm and taking care of yourself though" he said rubbing her back

"How are you feeling this morning?" she asked looking at him

"I think I got some whiplash but I feel okay, other than being sore. I'll go pick up my prescription pain pills later" he said

"Aww baby. You should go take you something at least to help ease the pain a little" she said frowning

"I'll be okay" he said kissing her forehead

A few minutes later her doctor walked in the room.

"Hey you two, how are you both feeling this morning?" she asked

"Good" said Justin

"I'm okay too I just miss my baby" she said

"Well we will see if we can allow you do go down today" she said as she pushed a button to take a blood pressure

As soon as it finished she wrote down the results then began to check her body for swelling.

"Okay before you move Justin I need to check your blood pressure as well. How is your head feeling?" she asked as she prepared to take his blood pressure

"I'm fine, just really sore" he said

"I bet, the doctors and police said you were a lucky man" she said as she began to take his blood pressure

After a moment she released the air and nodded

"You blood pressure is perfect, hers on the other hand is still on the high side but her swelling is down so I am going to let you go see your daughter" she said

"YAY!" she excitedly said

Justin smiled and slowly got out of the bed

"Did you pick up your prescription pain medication yet?" she asked

"Not yet, I will when I see that Lilly is okay and when we get her in the nursery" he said

"Okay" the doctor said leaving to grab and wheelchair and returned helping into it

As soon as the doctor did a final check of her blood pressure she took him down to the nursery and helped her into the chair and gave her the baby.

"My precious little baby" she said kissing her head

"Hey sweetheart" Justin said leaning over and kissing her head

The doctor smiled and left so they could be alone with their baby.

"She looks so good today" he said rubbing her head

"I know. God you are so beautiful honey" she said rubbing her hand

He waited around for a while till he was sure both Lilly and Lacey were going to be okay then he decided to go grab his pain medicine. He let the nurses know in case they needed to page him then left in a taxi for the pharmacy, he planned on grabbing Lacey's car while he was out as well so he could take care of things and get his insurance companies number about the accident. He was angry with Kelly that she had drugged him. She had to have been the one because she was the only person he accepted anything from. He was kicking himself for accepting them once before too, the thought of all this worried him. He knew if you took enough of that you could lose control, heck he nearly did when he was with Kelly, he had the thought in his mind to have sex with her on the hood of her car. He was kicking himself for that too, for allowing himself to kiss her. How could he do that to Lacey? He was thankful he didn't have enough of the drug in his system and was able to stop himself.


	13. Chapter 13

After Justin picked up his prescription he grabbed another taxi and headed to their house. Once he got there he went inside and grabbed all his insurance information and grabbed a few things for Lacey then grabbed her car keys. Justin thought about what Kelly had done and and wanted to actually confront her so he grabbed his cell phone and called her.

"Justin! Oh my God! Are you okay?" she asked

"I'm fine. Why did you give me LSD? Why did you lie and say they were anxiety pills?" he questioned

"I didn't give you LSD, I gave you anxiety pills" she said

"They found LSD in my system the only pill like thing I've accepted was from you" he said

Kelly went quiet for a moment while she searched her medicine cabinet

"Kelly?" he asked growing very irritated with her

"Oops I must have given you the wrong thing last night" she said shrugging

"Why the hell do you have LSD?" he asked

"They aren't mine, they were my old roommates I forgot to throw them out" she said

"How could you just forget to throw them out? If someone searched your house you would have been in so much trouble" he said

"No harm done" she said

"No harm done? I had an accident! What if Lilly and Lacey were in the car with me?" he practically yelled into the phone

"Well then I'd hope that you and the baby would have been okay" she said

"What about Lacey? She never did anything to you! Why are you being so hostile toward her?" he questioned

"Because she has something that I want and if I cant get you then why should I pretend to be her friend? And lets face it honey, we were never really that close of friends to begin with. We basically just tolerated each other for the sake of being on the same brand together" she pointed out

"Lacey liked you, she talked about how nice you were and she loved the outfit you got for the baby at the shower...I cant believe you are doing this. I dont know what happened to you but I wish to hell I never confided in you or had anything to do with you now" he said

"Oh yeah? Didn't seem to hate me the night I sucked you. You were enjoying that alot, moaning and screaming out my name. Wonder what Lacey would think of that?" she asked

"I never let you anywhere near me. I would never do anything even close to cheating on Lacey. EVER!" he said

"Whatever! You just slammed me on the hood of my car yesterday and started kissing my neck and rubbing my boob. Admit it! You wanted me but freaking Lacey had to be there on your mind and ruin everything!" she said

"Kelly, you and I never have done anything. We never _WILL_ do anything, so get over it" he said

"We already did! Why are you not listening to me?" she asked

"I hear you! Its just not true!" he said

"Yes it is" he said

"Just leave me alone. We're done" he said hanging up the phone

Justin was tired, he wanted to go crawl into their bed but hew knew he had to get back to the hospital to be with Lacey and Lilly. He felt emotionally drained and physically tired, not to mention he was in a alot of pain. He was telling everyone the pain wasn't that bad but in reality it was worse than he was letting on. Before leaving he went into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water and drank one of his pain pills down.

"God I hope that works quick" he said rubbing his neck

He grabbed the bottle of pills and put them into a bag and walked out to his car and began driving to the hospital. He knew he probably shouldn't be driving till he saw how those pills would react to his body but he needed to get back to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Heath walked into Lacey's room and saw she was gone, he knew she had to be in the nursery so he went there and found Lacey holding Lilly as he expected and he smiled.<p>

"Hey mini Lacey" he smiled as he looked at her

"You're looking good this morning little one" he smiled

Lacey looked at her and smiled

"How are you feeling this morning? Any better?" he asked

"A little" she said

"Where is Justin?" he asked

"He ran home to get the other car" she said

"He should have let me get it for him. He just had an accident he needs to take it easy" he said

"I know I tried to tell him but he insisted on going" she frowned

"How has she been eating?" he asked

"Not good, she only drinks half a bottle everytime we or they feed her" she said looking at her

"She has only gained back a pound. They wont let me take her home till she weighs 5 pounds, she lost weight during the time and is up to 3 pounds 8 ounces now. It worries me when she loses weight" she said

"She's going to be okay Lacey, I mean look at her. She looks good today, she's got color in her again" he pointed out

"Yeah I know, that is what is making me feel better about it" she said

"You need to eat Lilly Bug" he said rubbing her head lightly

"I should ask them for a bottle and see if I can get her to eat" she said

"I'll go get one for you" he said walking away

Heath came back a few minutes later with a warm bottle in his hand and waited till Lacey got comfortable then gave her the bottle. The baby took the bottle without any hesitation and began to slowly drink it. Heath sat down and watched her drink and smiled

"She's so beautiful" he said

"Thanks" she smiled

A few minutes later Justin came in and smiled

"Hey punkin!" he said leaning down and gave her a kiss on the forehead

Justin leaned back up and cringed and turned away and rubbed his back

"You okay?" asked Lacey

"Yeah" he lightly said as he turned around

"Sit down man" Heath said standing up

"I'm fine" he said

"No you're not we saw that face you made. You hurt man" he said

"I got pain pills I'll live" he said

"Just sit down" said Heath

"I said I'll be fine!" Justin snapped

Lacey and Heath both looked at Justin shocked.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" he said slowly sitting down

"Its alright man. Its understandable you're in pain" Heath said

"That's no excuse" said Justin

"Why dont you go lay down for a while?" asked Lacey

"I cant do that" he said

"Yes you can. We'll be fine and if not you're just down the hall they will come get you" she said

"I'll stay here till you feel better and come back and I'll come get you if anything happens if you want" Heath offered

Justin sighed and rubbed his neck

"You sure?" he asked

"Yeah go get some rest you need it, you should have let them admit you last night" Heath said

"I'll be back in a while" Justin said standing up and giving Lacey a kiss

"Have them get you an ice pack or something" she said

"I will, I'll be back later" he said kissing Lilly then leaving for the room

He didn't feel much like making the bed up where he normally slept so he just laid on Lacey's bed and fell right to sleep.

"Poor baby, he said he wasn't hurting. He must have been up too long, I knew he shouldn't have left" she said

"I know but at least he made it back safe" Heath said

"True"

"And maybe now with him laying down he will feel better in a while since he got his medication" he said

"I hope so" she said looking at Lacey

Lilly nearly drank the entire bottle but not the whole thing.

"Good job honey!" she said sitting the bottle aside and moving her to her shoulder

"I love when she drinks the whole bottle or almost the whole bottle. I wish she would do it more" she said patting her back

"She'll come around. She's a growing baby she'll be begging for more bottle soon enough" Heath smiled

"Wont you?" Heath said touching her tiny nose

"Did Wade go to work?" he asked

"Yeah he left this morning he was going to stop by before he left but he figured you both were asleep and didn't want to disturb you so he said he'd call later" said Heath

Lilly began to whine because she was having a little trouble getting a burp and her stomach was becoming upset.

"Aww whats wrong Lil?" he asked looking at her

"Does your tummy hurt? I'm sorry honey mommy is trying to get one out of you" she said as she frowned

Lacey tried some more but Lilly just began to cry

"Oh no" she frowned again

"Want me to see if I can get it?" he asked

"Sure" she said slowly moving her into Heaths arms

He stood up with her and placed her onto his shoulder and began patting her back and bouncing her lightly

"Shhh its okay sweetheart" he said

A couple minutes later she finally got out a burp and closed her eyes and relaxed herself. Lacey smiled and looked at Lilly who was sucking on her hand now.

"Aww sweetie you need your pacifier" she said raising it up to him

Heath reached to it and got it and Lilly moved lightly and spit up all down his chest and shoulder.

"Oh! I'm so sorry" she said slowly standing up and cringing and looking for a towel

"Its no problem. Sit back down I got this" he said

Lacey sat down slowly and Heath kissed her on her little head and laid her into the bassinet

"Its okay, you couldn't help it could you?" he smiled at her and rubbed her cheek lightly

Heath removed his pullover and was just wearing a black wife beater underneath and Lacey got into the bag and pulled out some new clothes for her and Heath turned around and got them.

"If you want Justin as some shirts in our room if you want to put one on" she said

"Oh no its fine, I'm okay in this" he said as he began to change the baby into the clothes Lacey gave him

"This looks so much warmer for her" he said picking her back up and laying her into Lacey's arms

"I know. I kept the blanket over her but still always felt cold. I felt bad" she said pulling the blanket around her and wrapping her up and began rocking her slowly

Heath sat back down next to them and smiled looking at the baby. He couldn't help it, there as something about her that tugged at the strings of his heart. He loved her even though he felt it was wrong to love her like he did considering she wasn't his baby. Of course he felt she was for a while but now that he knew she wasn't there was no reason for him to love her like he did. Perhaps it was his attachment to Lacey and Justin that draws him to her?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing! Its very much appreciated! I love how excited you get sometimes and sometimes confused. You're all conflicted on who you want to see Lacey with but I think alot of you are on TeamHeath now lol. We'll see! :D**

* * *

><p>Justin had been asleep for hours and Heath checked on him through the day to make sure he was okay and breathing but neither of them wanted to disturb him so they stayed in the nursery with Lilly and just spend the day reminiscing about old times never once speaking of the rape and Lacey was even doing well. Her blood pressure stayed constant through the day never going up and never going down. Of course it was still high but she wasn't having the major fluctuation she was having before.<p>

"I really hope Justin is going to be okay" she said

"Me too. He's been so exhausted lately this is probably actually really good for him to sleep and rest himself up" said Heath

"Yeah. Its my fault he's so tired" she said putting his head down

"No its not. He loves you and cares about you and Lilly. He'd stay awake till he walked across the country just to get to you if he needed to" Heath assured her

"Maybe. But he needs to be taking care of himself too, I mean when I was sick he could have just stayed in here with her instead of going back and forth trying to check on us both. I would have managed just fine on my own I was just sleeping anyway" she said

"Yeah but think about it. Just...put yourself into his shoes for a second. Wouldn't you be doing the same thing?" he asked

"Yeah" she said

"Exactly, he's only doing what anyone else would do for their loved one" he said

Lacey smiled and looked up at Lilly who was asleep in her bassinet. Lacey moved her into there when lunch time came around so she could eat.

"I am so glad that bassinet is heated" she said

Heath looked at her then at Lilly

"So when are you and Justin getting married?" he asked

"I'm not sure. Now that she is born it will probably be soon. We got to get out of here first though" she said

"True" Heath said

"I hope its soon. I cant wait to get her home and into her own crib. I just cant wait for her to see her room. And I miss my own bed, these hospital beds are annoying and the food isn't that great" she laughed

Heath laughed and nodded his head in agreement

"Hospital food is never good" laughed Heath

* * *

><p>Justin finally began to slowly wake up and opened his eyes and sat up slowly. For some reason he felt very paranoid and at the same time angry but he wasn't sure why. He thought maybe seeing Lilly would help calm his nerves and he slowly got up from the bed feeling sore still but not nearly as bad as he did. Justin stretched and rubbed his eyes and got himself awake a little more before he walked out and went into the nursery and washed his hands. After he finished he walked to where Lacey and Heath were with the baby. Justin saw him in his wife beater and was leaning over talking to Lacey and he felt he was <em>way <em>too close to her.

"The fuck is this?" he asked lightly

"Hey baby, feeling better?" she asked looking at him

"You stay away from her" Justin said pointing at him

"What are you talking about? I'm not close to her at all" he said

"You are a liar" said Justin as he grabbed him from his seat throwing him onto the floor and got ontop of him and began punching on him

"Justin! What are you doing?" Lacey said moving trying to keep her voice down because of the babies

"Stop it! Both of you!" said the nurses and doctors as they rushed to them

They didn't have to do anything however because Justin moved off Heath and sat on his knees breathing very hard, much harder than he should have been.

"What the heck were you thinking Paul?" questioned Lacey angry that he did something like that in a hospital of all places with their daughter around not to mention other babies

"What if you fell into her bassinet? You would have seriously hurt her" said Lacey who was very upset and she stood up slowly and looked in at Lilly who slept through it

"Justin you alright?" asked Heath as he sat up rubbing his cheek

"Sir, are you okay?" asked a nurse as she walked to him

Lacey turned around and looked at Justin and Heath on the floor. Justin was breathing so hard at this point he was practically hyperventilating

"Justin!" Heath said moving to his knees and shaking him a little to snap him out of whatever trance he was in

Heath stopped shaking him and noticed he felt as if he was trembling pretty badly

"Justin" he whispered looking at him

Justin clutched his chest

"I'm dying" he whispered

"No you're not man" said Heath

"Baby" Lacey whispered

"I didn't sleep with Kelly!" he said out of nowhere

"What?" she questioned

Heath looked at him confused and held onto him as he became unsteady as he began gagging. A nurse brought a tank of oxygen and put a mask to Justin face to try to help calm him. After a few minutes he began to finally calm down and his breathing slowly got better.

"Justin did you take something?" asked Heath

Justin slowly shook his head no

"How are you feeling now?" asked the nurse as a couple other nurses brought in a gurney

"Tired..." he whispered

"Anything else?" she asked feeling his pulse

"My chest hurts" he again whispered

Lilly woke up and began to cry which prompted Justin to panic

"Lilly? Don't let anyone kill her! Don't let anyone hurt her please?" he begged as he began breathing harder

"She's fine baby" Lacey said holding the baby in her arms as she sat down slowly with her

The nurse placed the oxygen back over Justin's face

"Breathe honey" said the nurse

Lacey's doctor began listening to his heart and heart a large amount of irregularities. It took a few minutes to get Justin to calm down again and the nurse put the band around Justin's head and left the oxygen over his face. Heath stood up and helped the doctors and nurses load him on the gurney and took him out of the nursery. Justin was in no way loud at all during any of that commotion but he was different especially afterward. He looked like he was about to fall asleep sitting there.

"I think he may have just had a breakdown" said her doctor

"I'll be right back" she said leaving to call the ER doctor

Heath turned around and looked at Lacey and saw the fear and panic in her eyes. She was clearly very scared and worried about Justin.

"He's going to be okay" he said sitting down next to her

"What just happened?" she asked

"Uh, did he tell you anything about last night?" he asked

"No we slept" she said

"Okay...um his blood tests came back showing he had a trace of LSD in his system" he began

"What? No, no...he doesn't do drugs" she said

"We know...he...he went out to a bar to get something to eat and someone bought him a beer and I guess he didn't want to be rude so he accepted it and drank it, so they are thinking that is how the came in contact with it. He may have had a breakdown or maybe he's having a mediation reaction or just an after affect of the LSD" he said

"Oh God" she whispered

"He's going to be fine" he said

"Will you go be with him? Please?" she asked

"Yeah, you going to be okay?" he asked

She nodded her head slowly

"Okay" he said standing up and rubbing Lilly's head for a second

"Daddy is going to be okay I promise" he whispered to her

"I'll be back" he said leaving and going to the emergency room

* * *

><p>Heath walked into the room where the nurse told him Justin was and he was totally different. He was alot calmer and slouched sideways in the bed, eyes closed. Heath could tell right off he was in alot of pain the single tear in the side of his eye was enough for that to show.<p>

"Hey man" Heath lightly said not wanting to scare him and make him panic anymore

Justin slowly opened his eyes and looked at him the look in Justin's eye showed just how exhausted he was

"How you feeling?" he asked

"I'm...sorry" he said

"Don't be sorry" said Heath

"I dont know..." he said pausing for a moment

"Its okay dont make yourself worse, keep the energy you do have" he said

Justin slowly shook his head no

"dont know...what happened. Whats wrong...with me?" he whispered

"I think you're very exhausted and need a very long nights sleep" said Heath

"I shouldn't...have done that to you" he said

"How you feeling?" Heath asked

"Tired...pain" he said

"They give you anything?" asked Heath

Justin shook his head no and closed his eyes again

"Lacey? Lilly?" he whispered

"They're fine man. Lacey is just worried sick about you. Lilly ate almost a whole bottle today!" he said earning a small smile from Justin which made him smile

Heath took a seat next to Justin's bed and looked at him. The doctor returned to the room and ran an electrocardiogram test.

"Alright Mr. Lloyd I am going to give you something for the pain" he said filling a syringe and injected it into the IV they had him hooked up to

"Just relax for a while and I'll be back" he said as he left to read the results over with a heart doctor.

Justin was barely with it and was slowly falling to sleep. Heath looked at him and was really worried about him and stood up and straightened his body out so he wouldn't hurt his neck from sleeping that way.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing and the people who recently added to their alerts/favorites! You are all the best! :D**

* * *

><p>Heath waited with Justin for nearly an hour and the doctor ran various tests and when he finally came back into the room he began thinking he was about to hear bad news from the way the doctor looked, concerned and worried.<p>

"I know it wasn't a heart attack. He's fighting exhaustion right now and believe he's had a panic attack ontop of having a reaction to his pain medication and suffering from the affect of the LSD" said the doctor

"Is he going to be okay?" he asked

"I think so, the panic attack took alot out of him. He's exhausted, he's showing symptoms of both physical and mental exhaustion. I think once he gets a good nights rest he'll feel better tomorrow but he'd got to sleep and stay asleep" said the doctor

"He's been asleep since you left" said Heath

"That's good, its what he desperately needs. I am going to admit him for the night so we can monitor his blood pressure and fever and to make sure he doesn't have any further problems" the doctor said

"Okay" Heath said

The doctor left and returned 15 minutes later with a nurse and they began to get ready to move him to his room. The doctor let him know what room he was going to be in and what floor and Heath wrote down the information and headed back to the nursery. As soon as he got there he could tell Lacey had been crying.

"What happened? Is she okay?" he asked

"Yeah, she's fine. How is Justin?" she asked

"He's exhausted. Very very exhausted. His doctor said he's going to be okay but admitted him for the night so they could monitor him because he was running a fever and wanted to monitor his blood pressure as well but it was pretty normal when I left. He was asleep, he was tired as hell when I got there he could barely keep his eyes open. He had a panic attack that is why he was reacting the way he was" said Heath

"I cant believe he acted like that in a hospital though" she said

"Well the doctor said it was a possible affect of the LSD said he was having a reaction to the pain medication too. He's sorry he was upset and that was the first thing he did when I got there was apologized" he said

Lacey nodded her head and looked at Lilly whom she was still holding

"I hope he's going to be okay" she said as tears began to fill up her eyes

"hey" Heath said lightly putting his arm around her as she began to cry harder

"He's going to be fine" said Heath and she slowly nodded her head laying her head onto his shoulder

Heath looked down at the baby and smiled at how cute she looked laying in Lacey's arms

"Do you think I was harsh with Justin?" she asked

"What? No, you weren't harsh with him at all" he said looking at her

"I didn't know he was sick I shouldn't have said what I did to him. Maybe that upset him more" she said

"No I dont think he really knew what was going on after he climbed off me he was out of it and even down in the emergency room he was out of it and falling to sleep" he said

Lacey sighed and looked at he baby and frowned

"You did nothing wrong Lace, relax. She needs you to do that for her so you wont get sick again. Have they taken your blood pressure since I've been gone? I am sure it shot up during that being nervous and everything" he said

"No" she said

"Why not? I'm going to make them check you" he said standing up

"Heath?" she said watching him walk away

She shook her head and looked at Lilly who woke up the second she looked down and she rubbed her hand slowly

"hey honey!" she smiled

"God, I love you so much" she said leaning down and kissing her on her forehead

Heath walked back with the nurse and looked at her and the baby

"Oh looks who's up!" he said smiling at her

Lilly heard his voice and began sucking her pacifier faster as if she was excited or something.

"I think someone wants to see you" she said smiling

"Yeah? You want to see me?" he asked looking at her

Lacey moved her slowly into his arms

"Your daddy loves you so much. You know that? I am sure he misses you really bad but he will be back before you know, that is a Heath pinky promise" he said putting his pinky against hers and wiggling it really lightly then he looked at Lacey

"That is for real, you cant break pinky promises" he said as he looked back at the baby and made little faces at her

Lacey smiled and loved how sweet he was with her and she looked at her doctor who was also smiling as she placed a cuff onto her arm and began taking her blood pressure. Moments later she released the air and pulled the cuff off her arm.

"It did go up but I think you are going to be okay to go ahead and stay with her if you want" said her doctor

"Okay, I want to stay" she said

"okay but if you start to feel dizzy or sick in anyway let us know right away so we can start you on your medication" she said

Heath sat down with the baby then looked at her

"You want her back?" he asked

"You can hold if you want. Unless you are tired" she said

"I'm not tired" he said looking at her

The doctor brought him a bottle since she was awake and handed it to him and he pulled her pacifier from her mouth and put it aside and put the bottle to her mouth and she took it and began eating.

"Good girl" he smiled surprised she actually took it

Lacey smiled and watched him feed her. After a while she finally finished and drank the entire bottle.

"Aww daddy is going to be so proud of you!" Heath smiled sitting the bottle aside and moved her to his shoulder and began patting

"I sure am" she said

Heath smiled and after a moment he got her to burp.

"That was quick" he laughed lightly then began rubbing her back as he rocked her slowly

"She'll be asleep soon" said Lacey

"Why?" he asked looking at her

"She can hardly keep her little eyes open" she smiled

He continued to rock her for a while then visiting hours were finally over so he stood up and placed her into her bassinet.

"I'll be back tomorrow" he said

"Do you have to leave?" she asked

"I have to visiting hours are over" he said

"I know but I dont think they would care if you stayed, you can sleep on the pullout bed in the room. I...just..." she stopped and wondered what she was thinking about or the better question would be WHY was she thinking it

"You what?" he asked

Lacey kept quiet and thought about what she was thinking and came to the conclusion that she was just scared

"I dont want to be alone" she said with a frown

Heath stared at her for a moment then looked at the baby then back at her again and understood her feeling at least he thought so

"You think they would care if I stayed?" he asked

"I'll tell them I want you here. I just...if something happens I wont be able to get up" she said as she teared up

"Shh its okay Lace" he said leaning over and giving her a hug

"I'll stay" he said

"You dont have to if you dont want to I'm just scared" she said

"You dont have to be scared but I will be here. I wont go anywhere" he said

She nodded her head lightly and got her doctor and let her know she was ready to go back to her room to get some sleep and she grabbed a wheelchair and helped her into it and took her to her room and into the bed.

"My stomach hurts" she whined

"I think we are going to run some tests in the morning and see why you are still having pains I thought it was because of the pregnancy but she's out now so we definitely need to make sure its nothing serious" she said

"How is the pain on a scale of 1 to 10?" she asked

"Right now, its probably 7 but before it was just like a 4 maybe. I could tolerate it but it sucks now" she said

"Does your back hurt still?" she asked

"I think that hurts worse than my stomach" she said

"So a 10 for your back?" he asked

"At least" she nodded

"I'll give you something for pain too" she said leaving the room to grab her medications

Heath sat down on the couch and looked at her. Moments later the doctor returned and checked her temperature.

"You got a little bit a fever tonight" she said putting it away

"You ready?" she asked

"Yeah" said Lacey

"Okay" said the doctor as she began to give her the required medications

The doctor left the room and Heath and Lacey talked for a while before she started falling to sleep and Heath made sure she was going to be okay then he made up the bed on the pullout and laid down and stared at the window thinking about various things however his thoughts would always wrap around back to the baby and everytime his thoughts went to her he couldn't help but smile.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I have some awesome readers :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Heath had finally gotten to sleep and had been to sleep for a while when a nurse came in and checked on Lacey. However her movements woke Heath and he moved onto his back and looked back at the nurse who looked at him.<p>

"I'm sorry I woke you" she said changing the IV

"Its okay, how is she?" he asked

"Blood pressure is down but she still has a fever" she said

Lacey woke up and looked at the nurse and quickly went back to sleep again

"Poor thing having to be so medicated she cant even stay awake. Its sad because I think little Lilly needs her mommy" she said

"Why? She alright?" he asked

"Well she woke up a little while ago and has been crying since and no one can get her to calm down" she said

"Why didn't anyone come in here and wake me or something?" he asked getting up from the bed

"I dont know, guess they assumed she was alone since Paul is in the hospital as well" she said

"No. So is Lilly okay? Is she sick? Is there something wrong?" he asked fearfully

"I dont think so they didn't say there was anything wrong" she said

"I'm going to go check on her" he said leaving and going to the nursery

As soon as he got there he frowned because he could hear Lilly crying as he was washing his hands. He knew it was her because he only heard her cry once but he knew her cry like he knew the back of his hand. He walked over and saw they were just letting her cry it out by herself and honestly that made him a little angry and upset.

"Aww sweetheart. Whats wrong?" he asked walking to her

Lilly stopped crying for a second then started to cry once again.

"Shhh its okay" said Heath as he reached into her bassinet picking her up slowly and laying her onto his shoulder

"You miss mommy and daddy dont you?" he asked as he began bouncing her lightly instantly calming her

"Yeah I knew it had to be that" he said then kissed her on the head

"They miss you too and will be back. I made that pinky promise to you and I have every intention to keep that promise" he said sitting down on the chair with her and rubbed her back slowly in tiny circles

Heath looked at her and couldn't see her so he adjusted her onto his other shoulder so she was facing him and he looked at her and smiled, she was no longer crying but was only whining lightly now.

"Pretty girl" he said as he rocked her slowly and started rubbing her back once again

The nurses watched in amazement seeing Heath had calmed her so quickly, none of the nurses were able to get her calm at all no matter what they tried. Heath looked up and saw a nurse looking at him.

"Has she ate?" he asked

"No, she wouldn't eat. Want to try to feed her?" she asked

"Yeah she is probably hungry" he said

The nurse stood up and began making her bottle and walked to Heath and handed it to him

"Thanks" he said moving her so she was laying in his arms and he put the bottle by her mouth and she whined and moved her head away from it

"Come on sweetie I know you got to be hungry" he said

It took a couple tries but he finally got her to take it and she drank it slowly as he started rocking her again. Heath stared at her as he fed her and she opened her eyes slowly and he smiled

"Well hi there" he said

Heath and Lilly both stared at each other for a while till she finally closed her eyes back once again. After a while she finally stopped drinking her bottle and he looked at it.

"Your mom is going to be happy to hear this" he said putting the half empty bottle on the table and moved her to his shoulder and began patting lightly

After he got her to burp he slowly moved her so that she was laying in his arms once again and rocked her till she went to sleep. He held her for a few minutes to make sure she was asleep then he got up and slowly moved her to lay in her bassinet.

"Goodnight" he whispered

He stood there watching her for a moment just to make sure then slowly walked away to go back to the room with Lacey so he could get some sleep as well. He didn't get too far though because he heard her start crying again. He stopped and turned around smiling and the nurses giggled lightly as he walked back to her bassinet.

"Honey...you got to sleep" he said picking her up once again and held her on his shoulder

"Aww" he said rubbing her back and bouncing her lightly

It took her a couple minutes but she finally stopped crying and he stopped bouncing her and started to sway slowly

"Do you want me to sing you a song?" he asked then chuckled lightly

"I cant sing, I'm horrible but let me think of something baby appropriate" he said as he began to think as he was still swaying with her

"How about...twinkle twinkle little star hmm?" he asked looking at her

"lets try" he said as he began to sing

"Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky" he stopped and looked at her and smiled then continued

"Twinkle twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are" he said laying his head onto hers lightly

"Let me think of something else" he said

"I'm going to see if I can try to remember this one" he said as he began to think

"Rock-a-by baby on the tree top, when the wind blows the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks the cradle will fall and down will come baby cradle and all...But Heath wouldn't let _you _fall. No, I'd catch you long before you fell" he said moving his head off hers and looking at her still swaying with her and grabbed her pacifier and put it into her mouth and she took it

He sat down on the chair with her and held against his chest still.

"I'll think of another one" he said rocking her

"How about I make one up for you?" he asked

"The itsy bitsy Lilly Bug crawled up the water spout...down came the rain and washed the Lilly out (oh no!). Out came the sun and dried up all the rain and the itsy bitsy Lilly Bug crawled up the spout again"

"That wasn't very nice was it? I wouldn't let you get washed out by rain" he smiled and looked at the floor

"Let me try another one"

"Hush little Lilly, dont you cry. Heath is gonna buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird wont sing...well Heath will knock that bird out for not singing for his LillyBug" he smiled then began singing again

"and if that mocking bird wont sing, Heath is gonna buy you some angel wings and if those angel wings dont fly Heath is gonna buy you a pumpkin pie"

"okay if you got pie you better be sharing that with me okay?" he asked then kissed her on her head

Heath smiled and rubbed her back rocking her slowly. Heath knew she was finally asleep and honestly he didn't want to put her back into her bassinet, that would just mean she would be by herself again and if she woke up and cried again then the nurses leave her to cry by herself till she got tired and fell asleep on her own and that made him sad to think about. He slowly reclined the chair and laid back and adjusted them both so they would be comfortable and to where she wouldn't slide down. Heath eventually fell asleep with her in his arms. A nurse got a heated blanket and put it over them slowly and turned down the light so they could sleep better.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you all SO much for reading and reviewing! Don't worry they're all about to be home soon! :D HAPPY 4TH EVERYONE! Enjoy your day and stay safe!**

* * *

><p>Heath slowly woke up and looked down at Lilly who was still sleeping in his arms and he smiled and raised up slowly and placed her into her bassinet.<p>

"She actually slept the entire night" said a nurse who saw him get up with her

"Guess she just wanted someone she knew close by" he smiled

"Or she wanted someone she _likes_" the nurse said

Heath couldn't help himself but smile and he kissed her on her head

"I'll be back I am going to go check on mommy and daddy" he said rubbing her head lightly

Heath slowly walked away and this time Lilly stayed asleep and didn't start crying again and he walked into Lacey's room and noticed Lacey was moaning and whining lightly in her sleep. He thought maybe she was having a nightmare so he walked further into the room to wake her and make sure she was alright. When he got closer he began to worry because was sweating profusely which didn't seem normal for a nightmare. She was literally soaked and beads of sweat were rolling down the side of her face.

"Lacey?" he said walking to her and shaking her lightly

She slowly woke up and looked at him and whined lightly

"You okay?" he asked

She continued to moan and she closed her eyes

"Lacey?" he asked touching her shoulder

She opened her eyes and looked at him fearfully

"Whats wrong?" he asked

Lacey moved fast to her side away from Heath to the side of the bed and threw up almost instantly. Heath grabbed a garbage can and crawled ontop of her hoovering his body over hers and put the can over where she had just thrown up and pulled her hair back and held it and rubbed her upper back slowly. It wasn't long before she was purging again crying out from the pain she felt when she did.

"You want me to call for a nurse?" he asked

At first she shook her head no and after a couple seconds she started to cry and she nodded her head yes

"Okay" he said as he reached to her nurse call button and waited

Moments later a nurse walked into the room

"I'll get her a doctor" she said leaving again

She returned a few minutes later with a doctor and Heath moved off her and let go of her hair so the they could help her. The nurse helped her to move onto her back and the doctor looked over her vitals and checked her temperature and going through her symptoms. A custodian came in and began cleaning up where she had just gotten sick.

"I bet that medicine she gave you last night upset your stomach. Sometimes that medication does that to people and I think she gave you something new, which looks to be working because your blood pressure is alot lower today. I know your doctor was calling for some tests this morning so I will just give you something to help settle your stomach for now until your doctor gets here" he said leaving the room as did the nurse and custodian

"God" she whispered

"I am so sorry I did that" she said

"Don't be sorry you couldn't help that" he said

"Have you seen Lilly or Justin this morning?" she asked

"I just came from being with Lilly" he said

"How is she?" she asked

"She ate an entire bottle last night" he smiled

"Oh my gosh! She must be getting better then!" she smiled

"I think she is" he said

"Wait? You said last night? You go back after I went to sleep?" she asked

"Yeah the nurse that came in to check on you last night said she woke up crying and wouldn't stop and when I went in there they were just letting her cry" he said with a frown

"Was she okay?" she asked

"Yeah when I picked her up she stopped and I fed her and she went right to sleep but she didn't like it when I put her back...she woke up and cried again so I picked her up again and sang to her and ended up falling to sleep with her in my arms" he said

She smiled and then started to laugh

"What?" he asked

"You sang to her?" she asked

"I did, she must not have minded my horrible voice because she was quiet when I was singing to her. Or maybe she was tuning me out, she's a smart girl I bet that was what she was doing" he laughed

The doctor returned and put something through her IV to help her stomach.

"That should start working pretty quick but if it doesn't let me know" he said

"Okay, thanks" she said

"You're welcome" said the doctor leaving once again

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked

"Yeah" she said

"Okay, I'm going to run and check on Jus" he said

"Okay"

"And hopefully I'll be coming back with him too" he smiled

She smiled and nodded her head

"I hope so too" she said

"I'll be back" said Heath

He smiled and left the room and went to the floor that the doctor told him he would be on and went to his room. When he walked in Justin was still asleep and a nurse was in the room with him and she looked at him.

"How's he doing?" he asked

"Great! He's just really tired. He was awake long enough to eat a little bit but he was out again as soon as he finished. In fact he was falling to sleep while he was eating" she said

Heath shook his head and looked at Justin

"Poor guy" he said

"I'm not poor" Justin said as he opened his eyes and smiled lightly

Heath looked at him shocked then started to laugh

"You're awake, how you feel man?" he asked

"Tired. How's Lacey and Lilly?" he asked

"They're good. Lilly ate a whole bottle twice. Lacey's blood pressure is down alot today, they gave a new medicine that upset her stomach this morning but after she threw up she seemed like she was feeling better other than being worried about you and Lil" he said

"I'll be fine. Just need to sleep it off" he smirked

"You're not drunk" laughed Heath

"feels like it" Justin laughed lightly

"They said they might let me go this morning" he said

"When you get less tired" the nurse said

"Yeah...well I need to get out of here so I can be with my newborn and fiance" he said

"They're fine man just get yourself better" he said

Justin shook his head no and slowly fell back to sleep

"I'll just be right outside if you need anything" the nurse said to Heath

Heath nodded and took a seat next to his bed and looked at him and thought about everything and wondered why Kelly would slip him the LSD, he began to wonder if the claims Kelly had made may have been true and something _DID _happen between them and Justin just doesn't remember because of the drug. He was hoping that wasn't true though, he couldn't imagine him hurting Lacey like that. It wouldn't be on purpose but the fact that he accepted any sort of medication from anyone even if they are friends and claim its a anxiety medication makes him liable to his own actions. He should have at least asked to see the bottle and made sure it was what it said.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you all stayed safe while enjoying your 4th of July holiday! :D**

* * *

><p>Justin began forcing himself to stay awake so he could get out and with Heath there it was able to help him and he was awake when the doctor came in and checked his vitals and made the decision to allow him to leave and Justin signed his papers and got dressed and they both headed to the nursery.<p>

"You sure you're alright? You're clearly still really weak" asked Heath

"I'm fine, I just want to see my babies" said Justin with a smile

"Okay, just take it easy" Heath said

"I will" said Justin

The elevator doors opened and they walked through the hallway and Justin glanced into Lacey's room expecting her to be in the nursery but surprisingly she was still in her room. Justin stopped dead in his tracks and Heath looked at him confused and looked at what he was looking at and looked at Justin who looked at him then shook his head and went inside. She saw someone come in and looked up seeing it was Justin and Heath.

"Baby" she whispered

"You alright?" he asked

"Yeah. Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah they finally let me come back to you two" he said

"But you are okay? Was there any problems?" she asked

"No just got some side effects of...nothing...well the medicine" he lied

She shook her head and knew he was lying because Heath had told her everything.

"Why are you not with Lilly?" asked Justin

"They wont let me go in there right now" she said

"Why? Is something wrong?" he asked

"No" she said

"Then why?" he asked

"They're making me wait for test results" she said

"Of what?" he asked

Lacey put her head down and shook her head

"Lacey...what is wrong?" he asked sitting down on the bed with her

"Are you sick?" he asked

She shook her head and put her hands over her face and began to cry. Justin heart sank the second she broke down, he knew something was wrong because she would have just told him instead of breaking down. Justin wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Whats going on?" he asked

"She's all by herself" she sobbed

"I know babe...I'm heading in there now but I want you to talk to me first and tell me whats going on" said Justin

"I'm going to go" Heath whispered

Justin nodded his head and rubbed her back slowly. Heath frowned and walked out of the room and down to the nursery and looked at Lilly and smiled.

"Hey Lilly Bug" he whispered

He looked at her for a moment and realized she didn't have oxygen anymore and he looked around for a nurse and saw her sitting there and approached her.

"Where did her oxygen go?" he asked

"We removed it to see how well she does and so far so good. The doctor noticed her oxygen level was up higher than it has been and she's been breathing really good since" said the nurse

"Oh good!" he smiled and looked back at her

"Thanks" he said then returning to her side

He put his hand into hers and rubbed slowly waking Lilly up who wrapped her hand around his finger.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetheart I didn't mean to wake you up" Heath said

Lilly began to whine lightly and he picked her up holding her on his shoulder and rubbed her back slowly and instantly she stopped whining and he sat down with her and began rocking her slowly.

"mommy misses you" Heath whispered

15 minutes later Justin finally walked into the nursery with them.

"She woke up and started to whine so I picked her up, hope you dont mind" said Heath

"Naw, I dont mind" said Justin

"Hey, daddy is here" Heath said as he stood up slowly and handed her to him

"Hi sweetheart. Hey" he said taking her into his arms and looking at her

"Sit" said Heath

Justin slowly sat down with her and stared at her

"I missed you so much" he said kissing her on the head

"Daddy's little angel" he smiled

"Where is her oxygen" he asked looking around

"They took it off, said she was doing good without it. They must have took it off early this morning because when I left earlier she had it still" said Heath

"Good" Justin smiled feeling it was a good sign for her

"Lace okay?" asked Heath as he noticed Justin seemed a little upset, scared and worried

"Yeah...no...well yeah she will be. The doctor is worried she might have cancer because of the constant pain she's been in and the fact it hasn't gotten any better, but worse" he said

"What do they think she has?" he asked

"They dont know. They're just testing her for Leukemia and Pelvic cancers or Ovarian cancer" he said as he teared up a little

"Ah man. I'm sorry" Heath said his heart sinking into his stomach

"She's going to be fine" Justin said

"Definitely, she's a strong girl" Heath agreed

"She's so scared, I hated to leave her but she wanted me to be with her and I wanted to be with her but I want to be with her too. There needs to be two of me" he said as he teared up and kissed Lilly on the head

Heath patted him on the back

"Relax man, I know its hard to do right now but you got to stay strong if not for yourself then for Lilly" he said

Justin nodded

"I know, I cant help it. I'm so worried about them both. I just want them to be okay" he said

"And they will be. I mean look at Lil, she's already off her oxygen. I think its not going to be too much longer before they are both home" he said

"Lacey said they're probably going to release _her_ today or tomorrow probably tomorrow since they want to make sure this new blood pressure medication is going to work" said Justin

Lilly began to whine lightly and Justin looked at her

"Oh..oh is okay" Justin said rocking her slowly

"She might be hungry" said a nurse who stood up and made her a bottle then brought it to him

"Thanks" said Justin as he took it and put it by her mouth

The nurse was right she was hungry. She began drinking her bottle as quick as he gave it to her.

"Well!" smiled Justin

"Hungry little girl. She's like me when I get hungry. Whine till I get something" he laughed

Justin laughed and nodded in agreement and Heath laughed

"Just hungry aren't ya?" Heath said rubbing her head lightly

"Will you do me a favor?" Justin asked looking at him

"Yeah" said Heath

"I know I might be asking for alot. Especially since I've been an.." he stopped and looked at Lilly and then at Heath again

"a jerk" he said not wanting to cuss around Lilly

"I should be nicer to you...you've been doing so much for us and I treat you like crap" he said

"Don't worry about it man I understand" Heath said

"Doesn't make it right. I shouldn't do it. You've been trying and I just get so angry all the time" he said

"Forget about it, I'd be mad and hate me too if I were in your shoes" Heath pointed out

"I dont hate _YOU_, I hate what you did" he said

"I hate what I did too" Heath said looking down at the floor

"Yeah, I need to try to remember that too" said Justin

"Seriously, dont worry about it" said Heath

"Can you go check on Lacey? I mean, I hate the fact she is alone right now worried and scared. I wish I could take her down there so we can both be with her. I know seeing her would help her alot" said Justin

"I am sure it would. She hated to leave her last night I could tell she wanted to cry when she was leaving" he said

"She does sometimes" Justin said

"Poor girl, yeah I'll go check her" Heath said

"Thanks" Justin said looking at Lilly who drank almost half the bottle already

"Wow!" Justin smiled

"She's going to start eating all the time now" Heath smiled

"I hope so!" Justin said with a bigger smile

"Be back" said Heath as he left for Lacey's room


	19. Chapter 19

Heath walked into Lacey's room and the feeling was tense. He could tell she had just finished crying and she looked at him and smiled lightly and he returned the gesture as he sat down.

"Justin wanted me to come in and check on you, he felt bad he left you alone" he said

"Poor guy he wants to be in both places at once. He wanted to stay in here with me but I hate Lilly being alone" she said

"I understand that" Heath said putting his head down

Lacey put her head down and shook her head

"What all have they done?" asked Heath

"Blood tests, pelvic exam and a bone scan. I am hoping its just from me pushing too hard when I birthed her or something" she said

Heath put his head down once again and nodded

"I think...I think God is like punishing me or something" she said

"Why would He punish you? You did nothing wrong" he said

"I lied to Justin" she said

"About what?" he asked

"About what happened. I mean I went all that time telling him I was fine and nothing was wrong and I never told him" she said

Heath thought for a moment and had no idea what she was talking about but then he realized what she meant by it

"No, Lacey no. He's not punishing you for my fuck up. That was all my fault...you did nothing at all wrong" he said

"I did. I must have done something to cause it" she said as she began to cry

"You didn't I just had some sort of breakdown or something. I felt jealous that Justin had you I couldn't let go of my feelings I had for you and I took it out on you in the worst way possible" he said

"You...you had feelings for me?" she asked

"Shit" Heath said putting his head down and rubbing his face knowing he messed up

"I mean...I know you mentioned something like that before but...what?" she asked

"I thought you knew" he said shaking his head

"Why didn't you ever say something?" she asked

"Because I know you didn't feel the same way. You saw me as your brother and I saw you as my little sister and once we had that relationship...that would have been weird" he said

"And raping me wasn't?" she asked

"Yeah...I know" he said as if it was a stupid thing to say

"And who said I didn't feel that way for you?" she asked

Heath looked up at her confused

"You did?" he asked

"I did" she said

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked

"Same reason you never told me" she said

Heath put his head down and rubbed his face

"I shouldn't have raped you. I tried to stop myself but it was like a drug...after the first time it became...a need or something. Everytime I got around you I felt the need to do it. But I tried so hard to fight back. When I started seeing my therapist he helped me realize that I had to deal with my feelings for you and learn to let it go that you were with Justin. I love that you two are together and I am so happy for you two, you were both meant for each other. I'll never in a million years be able to forgive myself for what I've done to you. I could have ruined your entire life with Justin but he is a good man and didn't hold you responsible for it. Its my fault, he knows it and so do I" he said

Lacey didn't know what to say, she couldn't speak all she could do was feel confused

"I am so glad I didn't ruin things for you and Justin. He can hate me all he wants but I dont want him to ever hate you. He loves you more than life itself and I know he couldn't imagine life without you and honestly I cant imagine life without the two of you together" Heath said with a smile

She smiled a little and looked at him

"He doesn't hate you, he hates what happened is all" she said

"No I am pretty sure he hates me and I dont blame him. I'd hate me too" he said

"Heath, he doesn't. Trust me, he was just saying a few weeks ago how he missed how things were with you guys, like how close you were. I tried to tell him to calm down and you both can be that close again. I am trying, I really am" she said

"I know. You seem to be the only one who likes me anymore. I know no one knows what happened but since it happened it feels like I lost all my friends or something. Its like they somehow _DO _know and everyone hates me or something I just dont hear from my friends anymore or maybe its just me being a loner. I hardly go out anymore like I used to I just keep to myself and stay at home" he said putting his head down.

"You shouldn't. You deserve to go out and be happy" she said

"I cant be happy, not with what I did to my best friends" he said

"We could have very easily threw you out on your ass and made you stay away from us and had you fired...but we didn't. We dont forgive what you did but we forgive you. You're still human and you have went and started working on your problem. You are fixing your mistakes and you are definitely trying your damn hardest trying to fix things with Justin and you may not realize it but he notices, he does. He's just scared you'll do it again" she said

"Are you?" he asked

Lacey thought for a moment then nodded her head

"I am but at the same time I remind myself that you aren't that way anymore...that you've gotten help" she said

"See that is why I need to be away, you cant live your life in fear. I need to leave" he said

"No you dont you need to stay here where your friends and family are" she said

"I cant make you suffer anymore than I have" he said

"I'm not suffering...its a fear but I deal with it" she said

"I need to be gone" he said

"No you dont. Lilly will be hurt if you leave, she needs you. She obviously really likes you, you know that...I mean she was more active when you were around. She kicked the crap out of me when you came around, she kicked for Justin but she kicked a whole lot more when you were around. That made me think she was yours but I guess she just really likes you. And plus she does so much better when you are around, when you're gone its like she senses it or something and she goes back to being sick again" she said

"I feel something too...like when I am around her. Like we are close or something" he said

"See...that is why you shouldn't leave. We all want you here" he said

"You shouldn't" he said

"But I do..._we _do" she said

"I'll think about it" he said

"Don't think about it...just stay" she said

He put his head down and thought about it for a while and Lacey sighed and began growing impatient wanting to see Lilly.

"I cant be sick" she whispered

Heath looked up at her and felt like crying himself when he saw the fear and heartbreak in her eyes

"I cant die, I cant leave Lilly...she needs her mom" she said as she began to cry

Heath stood up and put his arms around her and hugged her

"If you are sick...you aren't going anywhere. You're going to fight this and get better and see Lilly grow up, you're going to be there at her wedding, all her birthdays, when she has her own babies. Everything!" he said

She began sobbing hard into his shoulder and he finally lost it and began to cry with her.

"You will" he said

"I wish they'd hurry up. I want to see her" she said

"I know. She was eating when I left, she looked like she was about to take the whole bottle too" he said trying to help by giving her encouraging news

"Good. I am so glad she is eating now" she said

"Me too" he said rubbing her back lightly

"You remember that time we went roller blading at the skating rink?...That time I fell on my ass" he asked as she laughed lightly and looked at him

"When you were trying to show off trying to spin around but you ended up falling instead?" she asked as Heath laughed and nodded his head

"Yeah that would be the one" he laughed

"Those were fun times" she laughed

"Sure was...we kind of just invaded some little kids birthday party" he laughed

"Hey! Those kids loved you! You made good entertainment for them" she laughed

"Yeah..that cake was good" he said laughing

"It was" she smiled

She looked at him and smiled

"Thanks" she said

"For what?" he asked

"I know what you are doing...trying to make me think of something else so I wont worry so much" she said smiling

Heath smiled and nodded

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice" he said

"I noticed...you're a good friend and always have been" she said

Heath smiled and moved from her and sat down in the chair and they continued to wait for the doctor to come back with her test results.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, you're all the best! :D**

* * *

><p>An hour had passed and the doctor finally came back into the room with a hand full of papers and sat down and began looking through them.<p>

"Your bone scan was negative for any problems I know that for sure" she said as she began flipping through the papers

Heath looked at Lacey then at the doctor and felt he shouldn't be in there but he knew Lacey was terrified and didn't feel right leaving her alone.

"Oh good! Negative for Leukemia!" she said

Lacey began breathing heavy and broke down in tears from being happy, not from being sad. Heath smiled and stood up and sat down beside her and put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder

"The Leukemia was what I was mainly worried about but you were completely negative for it, the blood count is in the right ranges" she said

"Good" whispered Lacey

"Doesn't look like anything serious showed up in your blood count levels other than an infection but you got a kidney infection that is clearing up so that is most likely where that is coming from. Your pelvic exam came back good as well aside from where you had given birth you still have some issues there but that will heal in time" she said

"I'm okay?" she asked

"You're going to be" she said

Lacey began to sob and Heath held her close and kissed her head

"I told you" he said as he rubbed her arm

Lacey nodded her head and wiped her eyes

"We'll have to check again in a couple weeks on how you are healing from the birth but I think you will heal and be fine. You did push too hard but this is your first baby and she came pretty quick I expected some major tearing and other problems but to our surprise you're not as bad as I expected you to be" she said

"She's tiny that is why" she whispered as she frowned

"Yeah but she's growing" said her doctor

Lacey nodded her head

"I want to see her, can I see her? I need to see her" she said

"Sure...I'll even let you walk down there. If you feel any pain let us know so we can get you a wheelchair" said the nurse

"Okay" said Lacey

Heath stood up and helped her as she stood up slowly and began walking with her out of the room down to the nursery. They both looked at Justin who had fallen to sleep on the chair and Lilly was sleeping in her bassinet.

"Where is her oxygen?" she asked

Justin woke up just as she said that and looked up at her

"Oh they took it off her. I wanted you to be surprised when you came in so I didn't tell you, but they said she was breathing on her own so they were trying to see how well she does through the day without it" said Heath

"Oh my God, she's getting so strong" she said as she teared up again

She turned to Justin and smiled and walked to him and sat on his lap and wrapped her arms tightly around him

"You alright?" asked Justin as he wrapped his arms around her

"Yes. My tests were negative. I dont have cancer" she said

"Oh God! Oh my God! Oh thank you God!" he exclaimed

"Thank you" he whispered to no one in particular as he held her tighter and moved his face into her neck

Heath smiled and looked at Lilly who was sleeping like the little angel she was and he rubbed her head lightly. He began seeing something in her that was very familiar but he wasn't sure what it was that he was recognizing. Something strong made his heart beat harder as he stared at her. Then he brushed it off as he was seeing Lacey and Justin in her and he looked back at them, he knew they were both crying but knew they weren't sad tears but tears of joy and relief and he decided to give them time to themselves and he left going into the waiting room and sat down in complete silence. There was a TV in the room but he didn't want to turn it on, he just wanted the quiet time to spend thinking about everything. He felt he needed to leave but he would miss Lacey, Justin and Lilly way too much, not to mention he'd miss Wade too.

"I'm so glad baby" he said looking at her and kissed her between the eyes

"You feeling okay? Here you sit here" he said standing up and sitting her in the chair

"I wanted to sit with you" she frowned

"Sorry baby I just want you comfortable" he said sitting down on another chair

"I was" she said

"Sorry" he said

"Its okay" she said grabbing his hand and held it

"So do you feel okay?" he asked

"Yeah, just wish I didn't feel so weak and sleepy all the time" she said

"Yeah, that will get better in time I am sure" said Justin as he rubbed her hand with his thumb

"Hope so, she needs her mommy to be able to keep up wit her" she smiled looking at her

"She ate a whole bottle a while ago" he said

"Aww she seems to be getting stronger every single day" she said smiling

"She is. I cant wait till we all get home" he said smiling

"Me either and hopefully that will be soon" smiled Lacey

Justin smiled and slid his chair closer to Lacey and put his forehead into hers

"I love you baby. I love you so very much" he whispered

"I love you too" she said then moved her face closer to his and began kissing him

After a moment of sharing an intense passionate kiss they both pulled away and smiled

"you're so beautiful" he said rubbing her cheek slowly with his thumb

"I love you...so much" she said tearing up

"I love you too. Don't cry baby" he said kissing her eyes

She smiled lightly and kept her eyes closed for a second then opened her eyes again

"Where did Heath go?" he asked

"I think he went into the waiting room. I think he's thinking about leaving again" she frowned

"I thought we talked this out and that he wasn't going to leave?" he questioned

"I know but he feels like he should leave. He doesn't feel wanted and he feels you hate him. I tried to tell him its not him you hate its what he did and what happened that you hate. He seems to think things will be better if he wasn't around" she said

"I''m so glad you dont have cancer. God...I was so worried about you. I wish you would have let me stay with you till you got the news" he said

"I know baby but I wanted someone with her" she said

"We could have sent Heath down here" he said

"Yeah but he's done so much for us I couldn't ask him to do that" she said

Justin put his head down for a moment then looked up at the baby and smiled.

"I dont get why they wouldn't let you come down here and see her, I mean the tests were already done" he said

"I dunno unless they were thinking I would have to have some additional tests if someone came back wrong with the other tests" she said

"Could be" he said rubbing his eyes

"You tired? You should go get some sleep and rest yourself after yesterday" she said

"No I dont want to leave" he said

"Then go back to my room and sleep" she said

"No really I dont want to leave, I was gone yesterday and I shouldn't have" he said

"You need rest and sleep too baby, we're all going to be fine" she said

"I'll be alright. I just need to be with you" he said rubbing her leg

She smiled and they both looked at their daughter and smiled. The two spent the remainder of the day with her and Heath eventually rejoined them again until visiting hours were over and he left and after Lacey and Justin made sure the baby was going to be okay they left to Lacey's room where they fell asleep together in her bed instead of being separated from each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think next chapter most if not all of you will be happy :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Means alot you all take the time to read and review :D. Something tells me I am going to regret this chapter later lol. But here it is!**

* * *

><p>Lacey was able to be released the next day however the baby wasn't allowed to be sent home just yet and she couldn't bear the thought of leaving Lilly and being that far from her for that long so the doctor decided to keep her in the hospital as well. A couple days later however they determined Lilly was well enough to go home as long as she was monitored closely in which Lacey and Justin both agreed on. Heath had stayed in Tampa instead of leaving and offered to pick them up from the hospital so Justin wouldn't have to drive with the two of them in the car since he was still recovering from his accident. On the way home, Justin sat in front with Heath as Lacey sat in the backseat with Lilly.<p>

"Guess what honey? We're going home! You get to see your bedroom finally. I hope you like it, I put alot of thought in it and Daddy, Wade and Heath worked hard on painting it. Its purple, pink, blue, its sparkly with lots of glitter. Hello Kitty everywhere and princess!" she said touching her cheek and smiling

"I love you so much" she said

Justin smiled and looked back at them then looked at Heath who was smiling too.

"You are going to have lots of room in your new bed, its much bigger than that plastic bassinet they had you in at the hospital. And you'll have colors instead of white. Don't worry though, you will have Mr. bunny and Mr. bear in there with you. I know you've grown close to them while you were in the hospital so I promise to put them in there with you" she said

"I'm so happy she's coming home!" she said

"Me too babe" said Justin

"I knew it was a matter of time before you both got to come home. You were both getting better every single day I saw you" said Heath

"Thanks for picking us up, I need to go get a new car" said Justin

"Its no problem, I'll take you when you are ready to go get a new car" said Heath

"The insurance is going through things but I should probably get the money by the end of the week so whenever that gets here I'll need to go looking for something" he said

"You know what you are going to get?" he asked

"I think another Escalade. Or maybe I should get something a little more kid friendly" he smiled looking back at Lacey

"Escalades are big, they're like SUV's only bigger" she said

"Good point but I dunno if its too baby friendly though, she needs something small like her" he said reaching back and rubbing her head

"Hi" said Lacey as she leaned over and kissed her on the head

"She knows your touch babe. She opened her eyes when you rubbed her head" she said smiling

"Aww yeah?" he asked

"Yeah" said Lacey

Heath smiled and pulled into the driveway and parked the car. Justin and Heath got out and Heath opened up the backseat to help unbuckle the babies car seat and Justin helped Lacey out of the car.

"You okay?' he asked

"Yep, just a little sore" she smiled

"Okay, Heath can you get her?" he asked

"Yeah sure" said Heath as he leaned inside and finished unbuckling her cart seat and followed Justin and Lacey inside

"I could have gotten her and managed on my own" she said

"I know but I wanted to make sure" he said

Heath smiled and sat her car seat down onto the floor and Lacey walked to her and leaned down and unbuckled her from the seat and get her out slowly and walked into her bedroom with her.

"This is your room Lilly" she said looking around at everything

Lilly had her eyes open and Lacey held her on her shoulder and walked around the room with her slowly. Heath and Justin went outside and grabbed all the bags and began bringing them into the house.

"You glad to have them home?" he asked

"Definitely, I'm glad they're doing better and home. Its what I've wanted since she was born. I know Lacey has too. She's been ready" Justin said with a smile

"I think she was ready when she found out she was pregnant" laughed Heath

"I think you're right!" Justin laughed as well

They carried the last of the bags in as Lacey was returning to the living room with the baby.

"I think she might like the room, she didn't cry" she said sitting down

"Good. Daddy and Heath worked really hard painting it for you punkin" he said leaning over and kissing her on the forehead

"Welcome home sweetie pie" said Justin

"I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna head home and clean my deck off, the storm we had the other night knocked some limbs down onto it" he said

"Did it damage it?" asked Justin

"Naw they weren't that big" he said

"Okay" said Justin

"Bye guys, if you need anything call me" he said

"Thanks" said Lacey

"Bye" said Heath

"Bye" said Justin

Heath walked out the door and left and Lilly whined lightly

"Aww whats wrong Lilly Bean?" asked Justin as he looked at her

"She might be hungry" she said

"Oh shoot, I forgot to run to the store last night and grab that formula the doctor recommended for her for a while" said Justin

"Its okay" she said

"No its not, Lil can you hold on for a minute? Daddy is gonna run to the store and get you the good stuff" he said kissing her forehead

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked Lacey

"Yeah I am just gonna sit here with her" she said smiling then kissed the back of her head

"Okay. Then I will be right back my little angels" he smiled

"Be careful" she said

"I will" he said as he left in Lacey's car

It had been nearly a half hour since he had left and Lilly had fallen to sleep so Lacey laid her in her crib so she could start putting away the things they brought home from the hospital. As she was putting the laundry in the laundry room she heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?...Justin, did you forget your keys?" she giggled as she walked to the door and opened it up

"Hey girl! Heard you guys were home thought I'd come by and say hello" smiled Kelly

"Hey Kel, come on in" she said stepping back

"Its good to see you feeling better" said Kelly

"Thanks its good to be home" she said

"Where is Justin?" asked Kelly

"He ran to the store to get some formula. The doctor recommended us giving her a certain brand for a while" said Lacey

"I brought you a cappuccino" she said handing her a cup

"I've been wanting one of these for some reason" she said taking it

"Thank you so much" she said

"No problem" said Kelly

"Want to see her? She's asleep right now but you can still look at her" she said

"Sure" said Kelly as Lacey took her into her room

"Awww she's precious" she smiled

"Thanks, we're very proud of her" said Lacey

"I can tell" smiled Kelly

The two went into Lacey's bedroom where she showed her a few pictures from the hospital that they had taken of her as they sipped on their drinks. As they were talking Lacey began to feel a strange feeling come over her and she cleared her throat.

"You okay?" asked Kelly

"Yeah...I'm...just...really tired...dizzy" she said

Lacey stood up slowly and put her cup onto the table and fanned herself

"Its hot...in here" she said as she began breathing a little heavy

"Ca-...call Ju...s...t" she tried to get out but collapsed onto the floor

Kelly stood up and leaned down to Lacey

"Lacey?" asked Kelly

Once she knew she was for sure out Kelly grabbed a bottle of pills and put them in Lacey's hand and raised back up.

"Lets see how far you go when they determine that you are an unfit mother suffering from postpartum depression trying to kill yourself" said Kelly

She grabbed her own cup and walked out of the bedroom closing the door and walking out of the house and out to her car and she left heading back to her own house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Seriously shaking my head right now. Kelly is a bitch! If someone would have just told Lacey the truth at the hospital that Kelly was the one who slipped Justin the drug then she wouldn't have trusted Kelly so easily and let her in! DAMN IT ALL! Lets slap Justin!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Kelly is an evil little girl!**

* * *

><p>A few minutes had passed and Heath pulled up to their house again. He had forgotten to leave the medication he had picked up for Lacey the night before and he walked to the door and knocked and waited. After a moment he knocked again and waited and looked around and saw the car was gone. So he decided to leave and come back later but as he was walking away he began to hear the sound of a baby crying. He stopped and focused on the sound and realized that he wasn't hearing things and he turned back around and walked to the door and turned the knob and noticed it was unlocked so he went inside. He could now hear that he was in fact hearing the baby crying and he walked further inside.<p>

"Lacey?" Heath asked getting no response

Heath walked further inside and laid the medication down on the table and walked through the hallway and opened Lilly's room and didn't see Lacey and he found it odd she would leave her alone to cry. He slowly approached her crib and looked in at her.

"Hey Lilly Bug" he said as he reached inside and picked her up and held her upright and began rubbing her back

"Where's mommy huh?" he asked kissing her on the head and looked around and began bouncing her lightly

Heath walked out of the room and looked in the hallway.

"Lace?" he asked lightly

He looked at their bedroom door and saw it was closed. He knew he couldn't open the door in case she was changing or something and he didn't want to frighten her. He felt something was wrong though since Lilly was crying and Lacey wasn't in there. He knew she would have been in there, she hated hearing her cry and hated leaving her alone. At an instinct Heath decided against his judgement to leave her alone and opened up the door. When he walked in he saw Lacey laying on the floor.

"Lacey?" Heath asked

Heath looked at Lilly who was no longer crying and walked to Lacey and got down on his knees and shook her lightly

"Lacey?" he again questioned not getting a response

Heath noticed the bottle in her hand and his heart sank

"Lacey! No! You didn't!" he begged

He looked at Lilly and laid her down on the floor next to Lacey and leaned down to check if she was breathing and found that she was.

"Its okay sweetie" said Heath as he rubbed Lilly's stomach and then started to shake Lacey again

"Lacey wake up please" he begged

"Lacey?" Justin asked as he walked into the living room looking around

"Justin! Back here!" Heath shouted

Justin heard the tone in Heaths voice and he ran into Lilly's room not finding them

"Where are you?" he asked

"Your room" said Heath

Justin walked out of Lilly's room and into their room and saw Lacey on the floor

"What happened?" Justin asked as he walked to Lacey and got on his knees beside her

"I dont know I came here because I forgot to leave her medicine you had me pick up for her yesterday and I knocked and no one answered and when I was leaving I heard Lilly crying and went back finding the door was unlocked and I got Lilly and came in here and found her like this" said Heath as he picked Lilly up from the floor and held her

"Lacey!" Justin shouted tapping her face

Justin looked around her and saw the bottle of pills in her hand and he grabbed them and looked at them.

"what are these?" he asked

"I dunno" said Heath

"Lacey!" Justin said shaking her

"Want me to call an ambulance?" asked Heath

Just then Lacey slowly opened her eyes and looked at Justin

"Baby? You alright?" he asked rubbing her cheek

"K...K...Ke" she tried to speak

"Its okay. Calm down, just nod okay. Are you feeling pain?" he asked

She shook her head no

"Sick?" he asked

She nodded her head yes

"Ke...l" she was too tired to speak

"What?" asked Justin

Lacey slowly fell back to sleep

"Lacey!" Justin shouted shaking her

"Was she trying to say Kelly?" asked Heath as he rubbed Lilly's back slowly

Justin looked up at Heath worried and scared and looked back at Lacey

"God. I got to get her to the hospital" he said as he reached into his pocket pulling out his cell phone and called for an ambulance within minutes he closed his phone

"They're on their way" said Justin as he shook Lacey trying to get her to wake up again

"I'm going to wait out here, she's seen enough of her mom like this" he said

Justin nodded his head and kept trying to wake her up.

"Baby please wake up again" he begged

Heath walked out into the living room with her and bounced her slowly in his arms while rubbing her back

"You're a good baby aren't you?" he asked

"Mommy is going to be fine, daddy is going to get her to the hospital and get her all fixed up and she'll be home before you know it" said Heath

Minutes later the ambulance arrived and the medics knocked on the door. Heath opened up the door and took them back to the room but stayed in the hallway with the baby. Lilly began to whine lightly.

"Its okay" said Heath as he returned into the living room again

It only took them a few minutes before they were wheeling her gurney out of the room and outside.

"Lilly, I need to get her in the car seat and-" Justin frantically said

"Its okay, I got it" said Heath

"You sure?" asked Justin

"Yeah I'll meet you guys there, were are her keys?" he asked

"They're...there" he said pointing to the table

"Okay, we'll be there" he said

"Thanks" said Justin as he left

"Lets get you ready to go" said Heath as he knelt down at her car seat and laid her down into her and buckled her in

He went into the kitchen and found a bottle and tossed it into the bag Justin had brought in full of her formula then went into Lilly's room and grabbed a few diapers, baby wipes, an extra pacifier and a blanket and heard her start crying and he rushed back to her.

"Its okay" said Heath

Upon hearing his voice she instantly stopped crying and Heath smiled picking her up and grabbing the keys and carrying the bag and her out to the car and placed her inside and locked her in and checked over it a few times to make sure she was in right then started driving to the hospital. After a while he pulled into the parking lot and parked and got out and got Lilly and the bag full of stuff and walked inside and sat down and grabbed the blanket then leaned over and took her out of the car seat and wrapped her up in the blanket. Seconds later she began whining and he got her pacifier and put it by her mouth and she didn't want it.

"Lilly bug, you hungry?" he asked putting the pacifier on the chair

He looked into the bag and grabbed a bottle and the can of formula mix and read how to make it and opened it up while holding her and saw there was a scoop inside and he put the amount it said inside and stood up and moved her onto his shoulder and went to a water fountain and filled it up with water and sat back down with her and screwed the nipple on the bottle and held it closed as he shook it up till it was ready then he laid her back into his arms and gave her the bottle and she took it right away.

"Oh I guess you were hungry" he smiled

"Aww your baby is so cute" said a lady who was sitting across from him

"Oh she's not mine, she's my best friends baby. But she is" said Heath as he looked Lilly and smiled

"Really? I could have sworn she was your baby with the way you act with her and she kind of looks like you a little. My mistake I'm sorry. But she is beautiful" she said

"No harm done. She's very beautiful, like her mom" smiled Heath as he looked at her then back at the baby

Then it hit him, that was what he was finding familiar about her. She _did_ kind of look like him when he was a baby, there was only a slight resemblance but he saw it and obviously other see it too not just him. But at the same time when he looked at her, he saw alot of Justin in her.

"The DNA test proved she was Justin's so there was no way she's mine. Maybe I'm feeling this because of how close I feel to her, like I am with Justin and Lacey which is why I feel a resemblance. Or maybe it was because for the longest time there was a possibility she was mine so she looks like me because of the worry. I dont know but she's not mine, she's Justin's little girl" he said to himself in his mind as he stared at her watching her drink and rocking her slowly


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: If anything is off, blame Google. We writers have to do alot of research of things as we write lol. Anyway, thank you for the reviews! Hmm could Lilly actually _really_ be Heaths?**

* * *

><p>Justin was in the room as the doctors worked with Lacey, they were in the process of pumping her stomach to rid the toxins of whatever it was that she had taken. The nurses were given the pills and asked to check and find out what they were and they had taken her blood already before they began putting a tube down her nose and into her stomach and began administering a black charcoal like substance through the tube. A nurse came into the room with a book and the pills.<p>

"They're Flunitrazepam" said the nurse

"What is that?" asked Justin

"Rohypnol" said the nurse

"Its a sedative" said the doctor who was pumping her stomach

"She doesn't have those medicines, none of us do" he said

"Has anyone been to your house today?" asked the nurse

"I dont know, I ran out to get our baby some formula and when I came back she was on the floor with those in her hand" he said

Justin was growing angry, he wanted so badly to go confront Kelly and give her a piece of his mind for doing this, if she did. After a while they finished and took the tube out of her nose.

"Okay we think we've got everything we could out of her system however she may need to just sleep off whatever is left. According the the test results there was in fact "Rohypnol" in her system, not too large of a dosage to cause damage but there was enough that if we didn't pump her stomach it could have easily killed her with her condition" said the doctor

Justin sighed and looked at her

"Are you sure there was no way she would have taken the medication on her own?" he asked

"Absolutely not, we just had a baby together and she loves her and would never do something like that" he said

"She could if she was suffering from postpartum depression" the doctor pointed out

"She wasn't, she was fine when I left. She was happy, so was so happy to be home and have our little girl home" said Justin

"The only way to determine is when she wakes up and have her fill out a questionnaire and to ask her what happened but until then she needs rest. She may throw up when she wakes up so we left a bucket beside her bed in case" said the doctor

"Thanks" said Justin

The doctor left and Justin sat down next to her bed in a chair and grabbed a hold of her hand and rubbed her arm.

"I know this is the last place you want to be again since we just got out of here" he said kissing her hand

5 minutes had passed and Justin was thinking about going to check and see if Heath was okay with the baby and see how she was and just as he was about to stand up she felt Lacey squeeze his hand and moved her legs and he looked at her and she opened her eyes in a panic and began breathing hard and looking around the room.

"Its okay baby. Its okay" Justin whispered

"Babe, she called you?" asked Lacey

"Who?" asked Justin

"Kelly" she said

"No...was she there?" he asked

"Yes she stopped by after you left. We were looking at pictures in my room and I felt this weird feeling come over me. I got really dizzy and my body started to feel warm and weird and it just kept getting worse then everything went dark" she said

Justin shook his head and rubbed her arm

"Its going to be okay" said Justin

"Where is she? oh God where is Lilly, is she okay?" she asked

"She's fine, Heath was bringing her here" he said

"I dont feel so good" she whispered

"I know baby they had to pump your stomach" he said

"Why?" she asked

"We found you with a pill bottle in your hand laying on the floor, they found Rohypnol in your system and that was what those pills were" said Justin

"I didn't take any pills. I dont even know what those are" said Lacey

"I didn't think you did it babe" said Justin

"I'm going to be sick" she whined as she moved to her side

Justin reached over her body and grabbed the bucket and placed it in front of her face and she gagged a couple times before finally purging. A moment later she stopped and whined lightly

"You okay?" he asked

She nodded her head lightly and he put the bucket back onto the table beside her and she stayed laying on her stomach and he rubbed her back slowly.

"I am so tired" she whispered

"I know baby...go ahead and get some sleep I am going to run to the waiting room and check on Lilly" he said

"Okay" she said closing her eyes

Justin kissed her on the head and left the room

"She woke up a while ago she might still be awake but she's really tired" Justin informed the doctor

"Oh okay thank you, I'll go in there and check her vitals and ask her a couple questions" said the doctor as he left and went into her room

Justin walked out into the waiting room and saw Heath sitting in a chair rocking side to side with her laying on his shoulder sleeping and he had a blanket over her and he looked up at him.

"Oh, is she okay?" asked Heath

"Yeah, I think she will be. They pumped her stomach. It was Rohypnol it was even in her system. She woke up before I came out here, she's really tired but she said she didn't take the pills and said Kelly _was_ there when she started feeling dizzy and felt hot. She asked me if Kelly called me, Kelly must have done something to her. The doctor thinks she suffering from postpartum depression" said Justin

"She's far from it. You need to call and have Kelly arrested" said Heath

"I cant...she'll tell" said Justin

"Let her. She cant get away with harming Lacey and you too, what if she did something to her" said Heath as he nodded his head toward Lilly

Heath didn't want anyone to know but he also knew he couldn't let Kelly get away with hurting Lacey like that, she could have easily killed her since she was still suffering from the postpartum preeclampsia. Justin looked at Lilly and cringed then looked at the floor and began thinking and felt himself getting very angry. His anger kept building till he finally stood up and stormed out of the hospital and grabbed his phone from his pocket and called Kelly.

"Hello?" said Kelly

"What did you do to Lacey?" he shouted into the phone

"I didn't do anything, what are you talking about? I haven't see her or you since you...you know shoved me on my car and started kissing all over me" she said

"You know damn well what I am talking about Kelly! She said you were there, you drugged me already I know you had to have done something to her. Lacey wouldn't just take pills that she doesn't know what they are" he said

"She might. She's unfit to be a mother you should get the baby out of the house and come stay with me still she's better if she is taking drugs and trying to kill herself then you need to save your daughter" she said

"I am not coming anywhere near you! Stay..away from me, my daughter AND Lacey. You hear me? Tell me what the fuck you did to her?" he said

"Justin, are you threatening me?" she asked

"No I want to know what the hell you did to her and why the hell you did it!" he said through his teeth

"And I told _YOU _I did nothing!" said Kelly

"You need to be a jail Kelly, I cant let you get away with this" he said

"You got no proof it was me, even though it wasn't. I'm sure they're all at the hospital right now thinking how unfit Lacey is to be a mother. She must be suffering from postpartum depression and everything that has happened to her. You can go ahead and tell the police whatever you want but I can promise you that all our co-workers and the entire world will know all about Heath and Lacey, I might even tell them she cheated on you with him and that the baby is Heaths and not yours. I dont know there are so many things I could do with this and I could even tell them you and I had been sleeping together while on the road-" she said before getting interrupted

"For the last time! We did NOT ever sleep together!" he said

"We did, how would you know Justin, you took those pills I gave you. You were in my hotel room" she said

"We did nothing" he said

"We did honey, sorry. You were all over me after you took those pills and after you came you told me Lacey never could make you feel the way I made you feel. You screamed my name so loud that night I swore the ceiling was about to collapse" she said

"Kelly! We never slept together! I'd NEVER cheat on Lacey and I'd certainly remember if we did. In fact I remember taking those pills and going to my room after I picked them up. Were they even really anxiety pills?" he asked

"Yep! They were" she said

"You are a liar, you gave me LSD before so you probably tried to poison me or something. What the hell is your problem Kelly? I never did anything to you and neither did Lacey. We were your friend, I confided in you. Why are you turning everything around on us all of the sudden?" he asked

"Its been a long time coming Justin. I've been in love with you for so long since we met in FCW but instead you wanted Lacey! Whats so great about her? She's plain, she's nothing. I'm beautiful and look like...well a Barbie! Why would you want her, she used to be fat! She actually_ is_ fat now!" said Kelly

"She is not! She's beautiful! And even if she was that shouldn't matter in love, when you love someone their appearance doesn't matter. But Lacey is fucking gorgeous and her body is beautiful too. Why would I want a fake chested bitch who sleeps with every single guy backstage, not to mention cheated on every single one of them!" he said

"You are a fucking asshole!" shouted Kelly

"Hurts dont it? Stop making fun of someone if you dont like it" said Justin

"God I hate you! What the hell did I ever see in you? You're nothing but a fucking dick! I hope Heath rapes Lacey again! Maybe he will rape_ you_! I always thought you were a little fag boy with him as close as you two used to be!" she said hanging up on him

Justin clenched his phone in his hand and turned around and punched the concrete wall

"Ow! Fuck!" Justin shouted as he shook his hand off

"MMM!" he said holding his hand into his chest

Justin sat down on the sidewalk outside not wanting to go inside till he was calmer he knew if he went inside right now he'd blow up on Heath. He actually wanted to go back in and take Lilly away from him and tell him to leave but another side of him was telling him not to since he was doing so much for them to help them up and try to make up for his faults. He was conflicted, Kelly brought up a sore subject that Justin was trying to work out with Heath and even though he didn't forgive him he was trying hard to work things out with him so they could all be together as friends because he knew Lacey wanted it that way, plus he was great with Lilly and helping them out when they needed it.


	24. Chapter 24

****A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Its very appreciated, it keeps me wanting to actually write this story :). I am thinking about putting a twist or swerve if you want to call it that instead in here, not sure yet, we'll just have to wait and see! :)****

* * *

><p>Justin sat out on the hospital steps for nearly an hour trying to calm himself and when he felt he was finally calm enough to go back inside he stood up and walked in and Heath still had Lilly on his shoulder rocking her. Lilly looked so peacefully asleep he wasn't going to disturb her but he wanted to give her a kiss.<p>

"Hey, you alright? You were gone a long time. I was going to look for you but I was afraid she would wake up and she looked so sleepy before she went to sleep" he said

"Its okay I needed the air, I called Kelly" he said rubbing Lilly's head

"What did she say?" asked Heath

"She said she didn't do it, I know she did though. She keeps trying to say we slept together when I know we didn't. She threatened to tell Lacey that we did and said she would tell about what _you_ did if I told the police. I want to know where she is getting all these drugs from, she said the LSD was from her old roommate, she told me about that roommate, she kicked her out when she found out about her drug use but I thought she would have some sense to at least throw whatever she left, out" he said

"She sounds guilty to me if she's threatening you with that. You should go ahead and call the police" he said

"I cant" he said

"What if they try to claim Lacey tried to kill herself and have her locked away or they have Lilly taken away from her? That will kill her Justin she loves her she cant stand being away from her through the night let alone for that amount of time" he said

"I know. But I know she isn't depressed so I'll fight it" he said

Heath shook his head and looked at her car seat

"I'm going back there to check I've been gone from her far too long" he said

"Okay" said Heath

Justin leaned down and kissed Lilly on the side of her head lightly

"Gosh she has so much dark hair" he smiled as he rubbed her head lightly

Heath smiled and looked at her

"Thanks man...for everything" said Justin

"No problem" said Heath

Justin kissed her one last time and left back to Lacey's room

"Paul" said her doctor

"Yeah?" Justin said turning around to him

"I gave her an evaluation and had her fill out the questionnaire. I dont feel that she is suffering from Postpartum, the way she was in tears wanting her baby was enough to tell me she wasn't depressed, most women suffering from depression have a hard time bonding with their new baby, she wants to see her so bad but as tired as she is we couldn't allow it. We eventually got her to calm down and she fell to sleep, but something had to make her take those pills." said the doctor

"I dont know" said Justin

"If someone is trying to harm you and your family you need to figure out who it is and stop them. Contact the police and have them help you, someone seems to be trying to kill one of you" said the doctor

"I will. How is she?" he asked

"She's tired but I think she's going to be fine. We will probably let her go home in just a bit so she can sleep it all off" said the doctor

"Okay, thank you" he said going into the room and sitting down beside her and taking her hand waking her up

"I'm sorry babe. Didn't mean to wake you" he said then leaning over to her and kissing her head

"Its okay. You were gone a while, is she okay?" she asked

"She's fine. She's sleeping away. Heath has her...she seems pretty relaxed and content with him" he said smiling

"She's a sweet baby like her daddy" she smiled

"And her mommy" he said reaching to her and rubbing her stomach causing her to groan lightly

"I'm sorry" he said moving his hand off

"Its okay, just sore" she said looking at him and smiling

He placed his hand on her upper stomach and rubbed slowly

"You sensitive here too?" he asked

"No, just the lower stomach" she said

"I cant believe they are saying there is nothing wrong if it hurts like _that_" he said

"Yeah, but maybe its just because I had just had a baby. They said I pushed too hard when I had her so maybe its just because of that and the lining of everything down there stretched too much too quick so its bruised and the muscles might even be pulled" she said

"You got a point, I just worry about you alot" he said

"I know and I love you for it" she smiled

Justin stood up and leaned down and began kissing her and they shared a loving passionate kiss before he pulled away and smiled.

"Feels like we haven't done that in a while. I'm going to have to change that" he said

She smiled and nodded

"We do. And in 5 weeks we can go back to having sex again. If I can wait that long I've been wanting it so bad the last couple days" she giggled

Justin smirked

"Doesn't mean we cant do things until then. I mean I have a tongue" he said winking at her

"Oh God, baby please dont do that" she blushed

"I'm sorry" he smiled

"Seriously, if it weren't for me just having a baby I'd seriously take you on this hospital bed right now and wouldn't even care who walked in and caught us" she giggled

"You're so cute. What if Lilly was brought in here?" he asked

"Okay _THEN_ I would care...little eyes she cant see that!" she laughed

"No, wouldn't want her to to see her daddy's ass" he laughed

She giggled and grabbed his hand again

"I love you baby" he said rubbing her upper stomach again

"I love you too" she smiled

"I'm sorry I left and this happened" he said

"Kelly must have did something to me" she said

Justin looked at her stomach and thought about telling her that the LSD he was given was actually given from Kelly and not slipped into a drink but he knew that would probably upset her more and he didn't want her upset.

"What exactly happened when she was there?" he asked

"Nothing, I mean she came over and had brought me a cappuccino, bless her, been craving one of those. And I showed her Lilly, she was asleep in her crib and then I took her to our room and showed her the pictures from the hospital that we took and that is when that strange feeling came over me and I dunno I passed out or something because I dont remember anything else" she said

"Maybe someone put something in your cappuccino" he said

"I dont know, I would think Kelly would have noticed it or something. I dont know. I dont think she'd do something like that to me. We're friends, not the best of friends but she's still a friend and really sweet" she said

Justin shook his head and put his head down all he could think about was how he should tell her the truth because he had a feeling Kelly was going to tell her regardless of what he said or did. He knew they never slept together at least he was sure of it that they didn't. He would never ever in a million years hurt Lacey like that. He knew however how manipulative Kelly was she'd probably get her to believe every word she said. Justin stared at Lacey as she slept and had a million thoughts racing through his mind, one moment he felt angry and the next he felt sad. He wondered if the LSD was still passing through his system which was making him have racing thoughts. He didn't know much about the drug but it didn't stop him from wondering about it. He also wondered if it was because he was so stressed and worried that was making his mind race.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: A shorter chapter but Justin and Lacey finally have them a little fun! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A couple days had passed since Lacey had been drugged and she was doing alot better and Lilly was still doing quite well herself and was eating alot better. Lacey had just put Lilly in her crib to sleep and she sat down with Justin on the couch.<p>

"Seriously, 5 weeks...needs to hurry" she giggled

Justin looked at her and smiled

"I can make you feel better" he said standing up

"What?" she laughed

"Yeah come on" he said scooping her body up into his arms

She wrapped her arms and legs around his body as he carried her into their bedroom and laid her down on the bed climbing ontop of her

"Baby" she giggled

"What are you doing? We cant have sex" she laughed

"No, but no one said we couldn't use fingers or tongues" he said

Justin smiled then leaned down and began kissing her neck

"Mmm" she moaned

"Baby, your moans are touching me in all the right places" he smiled

"Mmm" she moaned purposely

"God" he whispered

"You're torturing me" he smiled

"Good" she smiled

"Paul" she breathed

"Oh! Lacey!" he said laying his head on her chest

"Oh come on, I didn't get you that quick" she giggled

"No...but close. I'm hard and your moans, the touch of your skin, the taste of your skin...its making me get there" he said looking up at her

"Its been a while" he added

"I know baby" she said rubbing his arm

Justin moved to the side of her and reached down into her panties and rubbed in circles

"Oh! Paul! God!" she cried out

"You're so wet" he moaned

"Cause of you" she whispered

He smiled and removed his hand and kissed her neck and made his way slowly to her chest then pulled her gown off and slowly kissed all over her body as he made his way down eventually making it to her waistband.

"Paul" she breathlessly whispered

He slid her panties down to her ankles and threw them onto the floor and looked at her taking the sight of her laying in front of him in and smirked as he laid his body between her legs. He took in her scent for a moment before he began licking and sucking at her center.

"Uh! Baby! Oh God!" she cried out

He put his arms around her outer thighs to hold her close to his mouth as she began to wiggle around with intense pleasure

"Paul! Uh!" she moaned arching her back grabbing hold of the blankets beneath her

"God! Ah!"

She reached down and began rubbing his hair which made him lick and suck more feverishly as he slid 2 of his fingers inside, instantly she felt pain and groaned lightly. He knew it had hurt her and pulled his fingers out and wrapped them back around her leg. He knew she lost her pleasured feeling but it wasn't going to stop him from trying to help her get that back again as he rubbed her hips slowly. It wasn't long before she was back moaning and crying out with pleasure again.

"Fuck Paul!" she cried out

Moments later he felt her body tense up and she began shaking, she was coming undone and he was taking up every single bit of her that he could as she rode out her earth shattering orgasm. He knew he did his job well when she began to laugh and looked down at him smiling.

"Mmm" she moaned

He stopped his assault on her and lifted his head up and wiped off his mouth.

"God I missed that" he smiled

"Me too. That orgasm was intense" she smiled

"Sorry I hurt you, I should have known you'd probably still be pretty sore" he said

"Its fine, you were doing amazing with your tongue and lips though. God you're awesome" she giggled

He laid down beside her pushing his boxers down and wrapped his hand around his hard member

"Don't mind if I do this do you?" he asked

"No" she said reaching to his hand and pulling it off as she moved to her knees beside him

"Let me take care of you" she smiled

"You dont have to" he said

"Yes I do, for that intense pleasure you just gave me. Baby you deserve this and more!" she said

Justin smiled as she took him into her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down.

"Fuck" he whispered running his hand through her hair moving it aside so he could see her face

"Lacey!" he cried out

Justin was already near the edge before she even started but he was trying his best to hold back so he could enjoy her pleasure as long as he could.

"Mmm! LACEY!" he cried out much louder than he planned on

"God" he whispered

He began bucking his lips lightly choking her but she didn't mind, in fact she started taking him deeper into her mouth till the tip was touching the back of her throat. Of course she choked and gagged a few times but she wanted her fiance to have the same earth shattering orgasm she experienced.

"Lacey! I'm gonna cum!" he cried out not wanting to make her sick since she did the last time she did this for him

She put her hand on his leg then began cupping his balls and massaging them

"LACEY! UH!" he cried out as he came into her mouth

She continued till she knew he was done cumming and she raised her head up and smiled

"I was scared it'd make you sick" he smiled

"No, I'm not pregnant now" she smiled

"I love you" he exhaustively whispered

"I love you too. I'll be back, gonna go brush my teeth" she smiled moving from the bed and going into the bathroom

Moments later she returned to the room to find Justin was fast asleep and smiled getting into the bed and pulling his boxers back up and got back up and put her gown and panties on and walked out of the room and into Lilly's to check on her. Lilly was still peacefully asleep in her crib and she smiled and rubbed her head lightly then quietly walked back into their room getting into the bed and made sure the monitor was turned on and up in case Lilly woke up and curled up in the bed beside him with her arms wrapped around him. Things were finally feeling like they were getting back to normal again. Justin and Heath were hanging out like friends and they finally had their baby. They were finally a relaxed family once again.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I know it seems to be slowing down with updates but I am trying lol. Least I dont wait for WEEKS to update its just a couple days or a few days :).**

* * *

><p>Justin woke up and looked at Lacey and smiled as she opened her eyes and looked at him<p>

"Good morning" he smiled kissing her on the forehead

"Morning...last night...was so amazing" she giggled

"I fell asleep, I'm sorry" he said

"No reason to be sorry" she said

"Did Lilly wake up at all?" he asked

"Yeah she did once" she said

"Oh my God, I didn't hear her" he said

"Its okay I got her" she smiled

"I should have woke up and helped you. I didn't even hear her cry" he said

"She didn't cry very loud" she said

"I feel bad" he frowned

"Don't. You needed some sleep" she smiled getting up slowly

"Why didn't you wake me?" he asked

"I didn't need to, I was fine getting her myself. You had been taking care of her while we were in the hospital so it was my turn" she smiled

He smiled lightly and kissed her cheek and slowly got up from the bed and followed her into Lilly s room and they both looked in at her as she was sleeping.

"Beautiful" he whispered

"She is" she whispered

Lacey and Justin left and got some breakfast before Lilly woke up. When Lilly finally woke up Lacey got her from her crib and sat down with her and began trying to get her to eat but she wouldn't take the bottle she would just whine and cry.

"Come on honey" she begged

"She wont take it?' questioned Justin

"No" she said trying to give her the bottle again but Lilly just cried harder

"Lillyyyyyy" he said getting her from Lacey's arms and held her on his shoulder

"Whats the matter punkin?" he asked bouncing her lightly and rubbed her back in tiny circles

Lilly went quiet and laid comfortably on his shoulder

"She likes this I think" he smiled

"Looks that way" she giggled

"Here" said Justin as he reached for the bottle and moved her so she was laying in his arms then began bouncing her lightly as he tried giving her the bottle and she again began crying

"So its not just me" she frowned

"Come on Lilly Bean" said Justin as he tried again

They heard a knock at the door and Justin sighed and gave Lacey back the baby and bottle and left to get the door.

"Oh hey" said Justin as he stepped back letting Heath inside

"Here is the formula you asked me to pick up last night" said Heath handing Justin the bag

"Thanks, that can we got is the last we have. I only got one can I dunno what I was thinking" said Justin as he walked into the kitchen putting it away

"How you guys doing today?" asked Heath as he stood beside Lacey looking down at the baby

"Good, just wish she would eat. She wont take the bottle for some reason" she frowned

"Aww why not? You got to be hungry little one" said Heath as he touched her head

Lacey tried to give her the bottle and she began to cry again and Justin walked into the living room with them again and looked at Lilly.

"Does she have a fever or anything?" asked Justin touching her forehead

"Doesn't feel like it" said Lacey

Lacey thought for a moment and knew that when Heath was around she would perk up and take the bottle and be a totally different baby so she decided to give it a try.

"You want to try?" she asked looking up at Heath

"If you want but if she wont take it for either of you, I doubt she'll take it for me" said Heath as he picked Lilly up into his arms and grabbed the bottle

Heath walked to the couch and sat down with Lilly and put the bottle to her mouth and she began to cry.

"Told you" said Heath

"I hope she's alright" said Lacey who was beginning to get very worried

"When she woke up last night did you feed her?" asked Justin

"Yeah she took the bottle" she said

"Maybe she's not hungry" he said

"that was like 5 hours ago" said Lacey

"Lilly Bean" said Heath speaking in baby talk

"You gotta take your ba-ba" he said trying again and she just cried

"Its good for you Lil, it'll help you grow" he said trying again

Finally Lilly took it and began drinking it slowly and he smiled

"Good girl" said Heath

"You're such a jerk" said Justin laughing lightly

"Its not my fault...maybe she likes being talked to in baby talk or something" he laughed

Lacey smiled and watched as Lilly drank her bottle. Lilly went from drinking it slowly to drinking it quicker like she was actually liking it.

"Ahh see you _were_ hungry huh?" Heath asked as he rocked her side to side slowly

A couple minutes later there was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it" said Lacey as she stood up and walked to the door and opened it up seeing Kelly standing there.

"hey" said Lacey

"Hey! I was passing through from my morning run and I wanted to see how you were all doing" said Kelly

"We're doing well. Come in" said Lacey as she moved

"I've been wanting to ask you about the other day when you were here" said Lacey as she closed the door

Justin looked at Kelly and began to feel very nervous

"Okay" said Kelly

"What happened? I mean...where did you go?" asked Lacey

"I thought you went to sleep so I left" said Kelly

"On the floor? Last thing I remember was standing up and trying to ask you to call Justin" she said

"You were in bed when I left" said Kelly

Lacey looked at her confused and thought about it, maybe she really was in her bed and hallucinated that she was there or something.

"You know...Its kind of ironic how Heath is holding the baby considering he um...raped you. And you allow him near your child knowing he is a rapist? What if he raped your daughter?" she asked

Lacey looked at her shocked

"how could she possibly know about that?" thought Lacey

"Kelly...that is sick" said Heath

"So was raping _her_ but you did that too" said Kelly

"He got help for that and is sorry for what he did, how do you know about that anyway? asked Lacey

"Your dog of a fiancee told me" she said

Lacey shot Justin a look and got very confused

"You liked it when he raped you didn't you, slut?" said Kelly

"Shut it Kel" said Justin

Lacey shot a look at Kelly shocked she was acting this way

"What is your deal? Why are you suddenly being so rude?" she asked

"You got something I want and cant have...oh wait! I did have it"

"What are you talking about?" asked Lacey

"Oh, you didn't tell her?" asked Kelly as she looked at Justin

"Kelly...dont, just stop" Justin said, his tone begging

"No, she needs to hear this" Kelly said

"Sorry honey, but while you were home pregnant...we slept together" said Kelly

Lacey shot Justin a look and her heart dropped into her stomach hard as she slumped onto the chair. Heaths heart sank and he grew scared as he held the bottle.

"I told you a million times Kelly I never slept with you"

"Guys dont do this around the baby" said Heath as he stood up and left to Lilly's room closing the door

"You're just going to let him go back there alone with her? Negligent parents" said Kelly

"Shut up Kelly! Just shut the fuck up and leave!" said Justin

"LSD getting to you?" she asked looking at Lacey who looked confused

"Oh my God! You didn't tell her about that either? Oh honey he had been getting stuff from me for months! Anxiety medication, least I told him that is what they were, they might not even actually been that at all. That is what made him sleep with me. Yeah...he came hard when he was fucking me and said you never could please him like I did. Then just a few nights ago when I accidentally gave him LSD instead of the anxiety pill...he shoved me down on my car and just started kissing the hell out of me and squeezing my boob. Felt nice, I missed his touch" said Kelly touching his chest

"Stop!" said Justin shoving her hand from his chest

"God" whispered Lacey

"Baby, its not true. Don't you believe anything she says" said Justin

"Oh its true" said Kelly

"Leave! I hate you Kelly! I never want to see you again! You are NOT a good friend at all! Stay out of my life, stay away from Lacey and Lilly! Get the fuck out of my house!" Justin shouted

"Whatever I hate you too fag. And like I said before, I hope Heath rapes her again, better watch that daughter of yours too" said Kelly as she walked out of the house

Justin walked to the door slamming it shut.

"GRRRR!" Justin growled then began punching the wall and door

Lacey looked at Justin then stood up and walked to their room and closed the door locking it behind her

"Lacey!" Justin shouted trying to follow her but she closed the door on his face and he knocked

"Baby please, none of its true" said Justin

"You had LSD in your system, she knew about it. She knew about him raping me, how could you tell her about it? Why were talking to her about it? You got angry at me for talking with Taryn about it and yet you were doing the same thing behind my back. Why do I get the feeling you're lieing to me about all this too? What else are you doing behind my back" she questioned

Justin knew she was breaking down and crying, he could hear it in her voice.

"Its not true. I'm not doing anything behind your back. I'd never hurt you baby" said Justin

"Just leave me alone" said Lacey as she sobbed

Deep down she knew he would never hurt her but she had been feeling as if they were falling apart and he did seem as if he had been hiding something so she couldn't help but be worried and scared.

"Please baby, let me in so we can talk about this. We really need to talk" he begged

Justin heard her cries and began breaking down himself. Heath walked out of Lilly's room and walked into the living room and sat down with her and patted her back and shook his head. He knew things were bad now and this was probably going to be the last time he saw either of them again. He also heard everything they had said after he left.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thank you all so very much for the reviews! Sorry for the delay I have had a very busy week but have been trying my best to type on this chapter every free moment I got and now I am finally finished with it! Thank you all so much you're all the best!**

* * *

><p>Justin had tried for a while to get Lacey to open the door but she never did. He wanted to talk to her so bad but he decided to just let her calm down and once she was ready she would come out and talk to him and he walked into the living room and sighed lightly and looked at Heath who kept his head down as he rocked Lilly slowly in the chair. He figured Justin was angry with him again since the rape was brought up, and it seemed like every single time that was brought up he got angry and wanted him out of their life again. Instead he leaned over and kissed Lilly on the head and rubbed her head slowly. Heath looked up at him and Justin looked at him.<p>

"Sorry about that man" said Justin as he stopped rubbing her head and walked to a pile of envelopes sitting on a table by the door

"Its not your fault" said Heath as quietly as he could since Lilly was asleep

"Yeah it is, I shouldn't have talked to Kelly about anything" he said

"You needed someone to talk to just as much as Lace did" said Heath

"Yeah but I talked about it with Wade, I should have never let someone else know about it and kept it between us" said Justin

"You thought you could trust Kelly...honestly she seemed like the kind of person who you _could _talk to and trust. Now we know the truth" said Heath as he shook his head

"She is just jealous. She has the stupid little crush on me and she needs to let it go, I love Lacey and I would never hurt her like that. Kelly needs to realize that. She is just trying to break Lacey and I up because she thinks I'll get with her. Its not going to happen I love Lacey way too much. She's my life and soon to be my wife, we've started a family there is no way I'd hurt her and mess all this up" he said tossing the envelopes onto the table and walked to the couch and sat down

"She been asleep very long?" he asked

"think she just went to sleep" said Heath

Justin smiled lightly and looked at her

"I wish she didn't start that stuff while she was around. Lilly is too young to know or understand but I dont want her around any yelling and fighting. Lacey said she would kick her hard when we would all fight...so I bet the yelling and stuff scares her" he said with a frown

Heath nodded his head as if he was agreeing with what Justin was saying

"I love her so much" he said putting his head down

"Lacey?" asked Heath

"Yeah...and Lilly. They both make me so happy. I dont want to lose her...I dont want to lose either of them" said Justin

"You wont, Lacey just needs a little time to take everything in, calm down and think about everything" said Heath

"I hope so. I dont want her believing Kelly. I didn't sleep with her. I would NOT cheat on Lacey. I'd never do that, drunk, drugged up, sober or anything else...I wouldn't. That night Kelly was saying we slept together I grabbed the anxiety pills from her and went straight to my room and went to bed. I was so tired I was about to collapse anywhere but I know I was in my own room and asleep" said Justin

"I believe you man. I know you wouldn't hurt Lacey like that" said Heath

"You want her?" asked Heath referring to Lilly

"I should probably go put her in her crib so she can sleep" said Justin as he stood up and walked to Heath

Heath raised up and slowly moved her from his shoulder and handed her up to Justin. Justin carried her into her bedroom and kissed her on the forehead and slowly laid her down into her crib. As soon as he laid her down she woke up and began crying.

"Aww its okay honey" said Justin as he reached back inside and laid her in his arms

"You dont want to be left alone do you?" he asked smiling and grabbed a pacifier putting it into her mouth then walked back into the living room with her

"That was quick" laughed Heath lightly

"I know" said Justin as he sat down with her

"Its alright" he said as he looked at his daughter who just happened to be staring back at him at the moment

"Pretty baby" he said rubbing her cheek slowly as he smiled at her

As he stared at her he noticed something about her and he couldn't help but smile

"You look like your mommy...your mommy is really pretty too just like you Angel" he said putting his thumb into her hand and she wrapped her hand around it and he began grinning with a huge smile on his face

"I am so proud of you. Just look at how far you've come already, I expected you to be in the hospital for a while as tiny as you are and being born early but you pushed through and became a strong little fighter. You're a tough one sweetheart. You're going to be like your old man" he laughed lightly

Heath smiled and looked at them

"I promise I wont be too strict on you but when you start bringing those boys around you better believe that I will be keeping my eyes on him, I'll have eyes all around and even when I am gone. I'll beat those boys off with a stick...or I'll just 450 them straight to you know where" he said

Lilly began to make little sounds and reached her hand up then put it back down again

"Yeah? You want daddy to beat those boys off?" he said with a light laugh and leaned down and kissed her on the forehead

"I love you babygirl" he smiled

Lilly continued her noises and Heath smiled as he watched them still.

"Daddy should go check on mommy huh?...Yeah lets go see about mommy" he said standing up slowly with her and walking a little then turning to Heath

"I'll be back" he said as Heath nodded his head

Justin walked through the hall and back to their room and knocked lightly

"Lace?" He said lightly getting no answer then knocked again

"Baby, I got Lilly...think she wants to see you" he said waiting for a moment and she still never answered

"Lacey?" he said knocking again

He again got no answer and he stopped and listened and didn't even hear anything coming from the room and he began to get worried she might have tried hurting herself or got upset and accidentally hurt herself since she did that a few times during her pregnancy when she started blaming herself for the rape. Justin began breathing heavy and he walked back into the living room to Heath.

"Can you do me a favor? Please?" he asked

"Yeah" said Heath

"Get her out of the house, just take her out back or something she isn't answering and I'm worried, I might break the door down, I dont want her in here it might scare her" he said

"Yeah" said Heath as he stood up and took Lilly in his arms and walked out the backdoor with her and began walking around the yard with her

Justin walked back to the door and pounded on it harder.

"LACEY!" he shouted

He knocked again and shouted her name once more and still got no answer. Justin stood back and used every ounce of force he had and threw his shoulder into the door trying to break it open but it didn't budge

"Fuck!" he shouted rubbing his shoulder

He quickly shook it off and stood back and threw his body into the door this time breaking it open and he fell into the room and onto the floor as Lacey was walking out the bathroom.

"Oh my God!" she shouted looking at him on the floor

"Baby!" he said looking up at her

"You okay?" he asked standing up as fast as he could and put his hands on her shoulder and looked at her

"Yeah! What the hell was that?" she questioned

"I knocked on the door and you didn't answer. I got scared I thought something happened" he said

"I'm fine...I was in the shower I didn't hear you till just a couple seconds ago when I turned the shower off" she said

Justin sighed of relief and rubbed his shoulder and rotated it trying to get the pain out

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah its nothing I am just relieved you're alright" he said walking to the door and checking the damage

"Its not that bad I'll go grab a new door later and have it replaced before the end of the night" he said

"Don't worry about it. Are you sure you're alright though?" she asked

"I'm fine" he said turning to her and looking at her

"Are you?" he asked

"Yes" she said looking into the dresser getting out clothes

"Are we?" he again asked

Lacey remained quiet as she searched for her clothes

"Lacey?" he asked

"Where is Lilly?" she asked

"I had Heath take her outside cause I knew I was going to break the door down" he said

Lacey nodded her head

"Tell me you dont believe a word she said" said Justin as he took a step closer to her

Lacey closed the drawer and looked at him

"I dont know what I believe anymore. I mean what _AM _I suppose to think? You've been acting strange for a while now and it felt like you were hiding something but I didn't think you would hide anything from me. I had felt like things were falling apart for us for a while but I wasn't sure why, you seemed so happy with me and the fact that we were starting a family. Its because we started too early isn't it? I dont regret her at all, not one single bit" she said

"I'm not hiding anything Lacey. Kelly is a liar, I mean yeah I talked to her about what happened and I am sorry about that. I thought I could trust her. But I didn't sleep with her and I dont regret Lilly either, I love her so so much" he said

"She seems convinced that you guys did" she said

"She's manipulative, she's got it in her head that she has this crush on me and she is trying to blackmail me or something but baby I would never ever hurt you in a million years, I would rip my own heart out before I gave it away to someone else. You have my entire heart and my heart only belongs to you. If I ever lose you I swear it would stop beating because you are the only thing that keeps it beating. You _AND _Lilly" he said tears burning his eyes

Lacey stared at him as tears filled her own eyes and she put her head down and began to cry. Justin let out a light heartbroken sigh and he slowly walked closer to her and put his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder. The tears that were burning in his eyes were finally falling as well. He couldn't help and hold them back when he felt the way he did. Something was telling him Lacey was through with everything and ready to leave him and that thought was killing him.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! Poor Lacey and Justin are a mess now :( Lacey is so confused and dont know WHAT to do or believe now!**

* * *

><p>After a couple minutes she was able to calm down enough to speak again.<p>

"Why did you get pills from her anyway?" She asked

"Because I was stressed. I dunno I just...she knew I was upset and offered to give me anxiety medication I guess Xanax or something after Andrew died and she had some left over so she said I could take them so I could calm down. I was worried about you and the baby" he said

"You should have went to YOUR doctor and got something instead of getting them from someone else, she was probably drugging you the entire time since she apparently gave you the LSD. How many times have you been to her house?" she asked

"Just a couple times. I went there to grab some pills and I helped her out with changing her light bulb on her car since she was nice enough to give me something to calm my nerves so I wouldn't have to make time to go to my doctor" said Justin

"Did you check and make sure that was what she was giving you?" asked Lacey

"No" he said putting his head down

"So you dont know what she was giving you was Xanax or not? She could have been slipping you something this entire time. Which could explain why you've been acting the way you have but...what did she mean when you shoved her down on her car and start kissing on her?" she questioned dreading the answer

Justin thought for a couple seconds and shook his head

"Nothing, because it never happened" he said hating that he was lieing to her

"Why did you pause for?" she questioned

"I...I didn't" he said

"Yes you did" she said as she began crying again

"Baby, I didn't ever sleep with Kelly. I wouldn't do that to you. I love you too much" he said walking to her and putting his hands on her arm

"You would if you didn't know you were doing it! She was giving you something you had no idea what they were! You could have slept with her without even remembering!" she said shoving his hands from her

"Lacey I swear to God I never slept with Kelly and I never would. I love you too much to hurt you" he said as he tried putting his arms around her

"Stop!" she said pushing him back

"Just leave me alone, Justin" she sobbed

"Please Lacey, dont do this" he begged tearing

"I need time...I need time to think" she said putting her hand on her stomach

"Is it hurting?" he asked putting his hand on her back

"Just leave me alone" she said moving from him

Justin swallowed hard and stepped back from her a little

"Lacey what do I have to do? How can I prove to you I never slept with her and nothing happened?" he questioned really wanting to fix this

"Just leave" she said

"I cant" he said

"Then I will!" she said going to the closet and pulling out a suitcase sitting it on the bed

"No! Lacey! Please God dont do this!" he begged grabbing the suitcase

She turned to him and looked at him and gave him the worst look she's ever given him since the rape it was like she was saying "I am scared to death help me!" but he could tell she was thinking more along the lines of "How could you do this to me?" and his heart broke more then it already was and he felt his legs were about to give out on him

"Give me the bag" she whispered

"No baby, please dont leave me" he begged

"I just need time" she said

"Please Lacey, please?" he begged

"Give me the bag" she again said

Justin dropped the bag on the floor behind him and collapsed onto his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head onto her stomach and began sobbing hard and held her tightly. He was squeezing her so tight it was almost painful on her stomach and back

"Please dont" he whispered

"Justin" she said as she started to cry harder

"I cant live without you and Lilly. I _wont_ live" he said

"I just need time to think, we both do" she said

"I dont want you to leave, I want us together! If you want time I'll leave you alone. You can have the room to yourself just please God dont leave!" he begged as he held her tighter squeezing his muscular arms around her more

"Ah God!" she cried out as she laid forward onto him

Justin released his arms and she fell onto her knees in front of him and he put his arms back around her as she laid into his chest and breathed heavy

"What happened?" he questioned

"You!" she said

"I hurt you? I'm sorry baby! I'm so sorry!" he said rubbing her lower back slowly

"You need a second opinion on all this. Something isn't right if you are still hurting" he said

"Its been a week. You try pushing out a human being from your body without a doctor being around or without having anything for pain and see how good your stomach feels afterwards" she said

"I'm sorry" he said putting his head down

"No...I am, I didn't mean that" she said as she sighed lightly

Justin sighed lightly and kept his head down, he felt sick to his stomach feeling it was the end of their relationship.

"I just need time" she whispered

"Okay...I'll run and go grab the door...maybe go look at some vehicles since I still need to get it and I got my insurance stuff" said Justin

"Okay" she said

"But please dont leave" he begged

Lacey shook her head as Justin stood up and helped her stand up

"Sorry I hurt you" said Justin

"Its okay" she said

"No its not I promised I wouldn't hurt you" he said

"You were hugging me you didn't know how tight you could hug me without it hurting" she said

"Yeah but I shouldn't have been squeezing so tight" he said

"I'm going to go talk to Heath and see if he has anything going on" said Justin as he left and went outside finding Heath standing on the porch under a tree shading her

"Everything okay?" asked Heath

"No. Um I hate to do this but can I ask for another favor?" asked Justin

"Yeah, anything" said Heath

"I broke our bedroom door and need to go pick up another one and go look for a new car. Do you have time to take me?" asked Justin

"Of course, yeah I got all the time in the world" Heath said

"I'm going to leave her with Lacey, maybe it will help her" said Justin

Heath nodded and slowly moved Lilly into Justin's arms and they went into the house

"I'll be back" said Justin

"okay"

Justin walked back into the bedroom and looked at Lacey.

"We're going to go" said Justin

"Okay" Lacey said as she took Lilly and held her in her arms and smiled while looking at her

"I love you. I'll be back" said Justin as he leaned over and kissed Lilly on the head and kissed Lacey on the cheek

Justin turned around and walked out of the room and leaned against the wall and leaned over and teared up but did hid best to fight those tears back but not hearing her say she loved him back killed him, now he knew it was over and that thought was breaking him.

"You alright?" asked Heath

"Yeah" whispered Justin as he walked into the living room

Justin grabbed his old car keys that had the house key on it and they walked out the floor and got into Heaths truck and began driving to Home Depot for a new door.

After they were gone Lacey looked outside to make sure they were gone and she laid Lilly into her car seat slowly and strapped her in and carried her to their bedroom where she quickly packed up a suitcase then went into Lilly's room and packed her up a few bags grabbing everything she would need especially her bear and bunny Heath gave her at the hospital. Lacey knew she had a strong bond with those two stuffed animals the way she stared at them. Lacey was breaking down as she was packing up the bags, she didn't really want to leave but she knew they both needed time to think and be separated for a couple days. As soon as she finished she sat down and wrote up a note for Justin and laid it on the table then loaded the bags up in the trunk of the car, aside from Lilly's diaper bag and locked her into the backseat making sure she was strapped in well and got into the car where she completely broke down sobbing as lightly as she could to not wake the baby.

"I'm sorry Lilly" she whispered

She slowly turned on the car and backed out of the driveway and began driving. She wasn't exactly sure where she was going but she knew she had to go somewhere for a few days or so, so the two of them could think. Her heart was broken but she didn't know what hurt worse, leaving the house or thinking Justin slept with another woman behind her back.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :D Poor Lacey and Justin AND LILLY! :(**

* * *

><p>Justin was gone for nearly an hour picking up the door and felt he was gone for too long that he decided to not go to the dealership to look for a car because he wanted Lacey to be there so they could pick something out together. As they drove down the road he could see that Lacey's car was gone and his heart fell hard into his stomach and he gasped feeling the air being ripped from his lungs, he couldn't even catch his breath. It was almost as if he forgotten how to breathe. Before Heath could even park the car Justin was jumping out of the passenger side and ran toward the house, Heath slammed the breaks as soon as he saw the door open.<p>

"Jus!-" Heath tried calling out his name to stop him but it was too late he was already out and running toward the house

Heath shook his head and parked the truck in front of the house and got out and walked to the passenger side and closed the door since Justin forgot to close it. He could hear Justin calling out Lacey's name repeatedly as he walked toward the house and walked inside. Justin was frantic as he ran through the house looking in rooms and noticed some things were missing from Lilly's room. Justin ran into the living room and saw the note sitting on the table and he began hyperventilating not realizing he was actually doing it. He felt everything around him was now going in slow motion and spinning as he slowly walked to the table and grabbed the note and slowly opened it up.

"Breathe Justin, shit you're going to hurt yourself" Said Heath

Justin didn't hear Heath though his focus was on the letter that was in his hands and he began to read

_Paul,_

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I loved you when you told me you loved me before you left. Truth is, I **do** love you. I love you more than anything I've ever loved before in my entire life. Well that was until Lilly came along, now I love her just as much as I love you. I am leaving for a few days so I can think about everything and figure out where we can go from here, if we can even go anywhere from here. Please understand I am doing this for __**US**__ (You, me and Lilly). Please dont try to call me, I really need this time to think so I can clear my head about everything. Lilly doesn't need to be in the middle of this mess anymore. She is completely innocent and doesn't need to be around all this drama, she's only a week old and already has heard so much crap from all of us. Even while she was in my stomach she heard so much, its not fair to her! Please understand and respect my decision, I know I said I wouldn't leave but I have to. I'm sorry._

_Love,_

_Lacey_

Justin clutched the letter in his fist and held it to his chest as he broke down in tears and ended up collapsing to the floor.

"Shit! Justin!" Heath shouted as he grabbed onto him and held him up

Justin cried harder than he'd ever cried before in his entire life, not since his father died had he cried this hard.

"Justin...you're going to hurt yourself man" Heath whispered as he rubbed his back slowly

"g-g-g-g-g-GOOD!" Justin struggled with his words as he sobbed

Justin ended up crying so hard he ended up vomiting onto the living room floor. Heath let him go in case he wanted to leave for the bathroom instead he leaned forward laying his head onto the coffee table gagging hard and eventually throwing up more. Heath wasn't sure what to do, he walked to the kitchen where he could keep an eye on Justin and he called Wade. After a brief conversation Wade decided that he would come and help Heath try to calm him down and see if they could find something to maybe calm his nerves, Wade had mentioned that they had given him sleeping pills and tranquilizers for his insomnia but he never took them so he would dig through his medicine cabinet and find some to bring him to maybe get him to calm down and go to sleep.

"Jus, you need to breathe" Heath insisted

Heath was growing very worried that Justin was seeming to have a really hard time trying to catch his breath but it even worried him seeing him breaking down like he was. Never in the years he had known him had he seen Justin break down this hard and it scared him to watch his best friend in this much pain. It took around 20 minutes before Wade finally arrived and Justin was still sobbing as hard as before. Heath opened up the door and let Wade in.

"Jesus, I didn't know it was this bad" whispered Wade as he looked at the smaller man slumped over on the coffee table sobbing so hard he was choking and coughing

"Yeah...he was alot worse he calmed down a little but I think he's about to blow up again" said Heath

"Alright man, lets get some of this down so we can get you calm a little bit" said Wade as he walked to Justin

"N-n-n-n-n-no" sobbed Justin

"Please? What if she comes back? Lacey or Lilly isn't going to want to see you like this" said Wade

"She...w-w-w-w-wont...b-be c-c-c-coming...back!" he said as he began to sob harder once again and threw up more

"If you dont take this we're going to force it down your throat" Wade insisted

Heath looked at Wade and was surprised at how hands on he seemed, Heath would never dream of being forceful and mean to Justin right now not in the shape he is in.

"Go...aw-w-w-way" he begged

"We cant go that" said Wade as he opened the pill bottle and pulled out one of the pills and looked at Heath and nodded his head and sat the bottle down

"l-l-leave" Justin choked out

"No" said Wade

Wade moved behind Justin and pulled his body back against his legs tried prying his mouth open but Justin just bit his lips together and fought back. He wasn't in the right frame of mind at the moment to realize what exactly was going on or what he was saying or doing all he knew was he didn't want that pill and he wanted Lacey and his daughter back. After an intense struggle Wade pulled back and walked off as Justin fell back onto the floor and moved to his side. Heath wanted to pull him back because he was so close to laying in his own vomit but by time he started to move Wade was returning and pulled his body to lay on his back again. Wade sat down on Justin's stomach to keep him from moving and shoved a spoon to his mouth, Justin again gave a struggle and Wade moved his body up more and put his weight down onto his chest causing him to have to open his mouth to beg for air and Wade shoved the spoon into his mouth and dropped the pill inside and pulled the spoon out tossing it aside and covered his mouth with his hand.

"You're going to choke him!" said Heath

"He's fine" said Wade as he moved his body off his chest and hoovered over him holding his mouth closed

"Swallow it Jus" said Wade

"Mm!" Justin said as if he was saying no

"Yes! Swallow it! You need to calm down!" said Wade

After a moment the pill was beginning to dissolve and Justin had no choice but to swallow it down. Heath went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and returned as Wade was standing up off Justin.

"Drink some of this" said Heath as he leaned over to Justin

Justin took the bottle and Heath pulled him to sit up and Justin opened up the bottle and downed the entire thing in seconds then laid back down in a fetal position and sobbed hard not even caring that he was so close to his vomit. Heath and Wade watched Justin cry till he eventually cried himself to sleep thanks to the pill finally kicking in.

"We should get him to bed" said Wade as he stood up and leaned down picking up the smaller man from the floor

"Got him?" asked Heath

"Yeah" said Wade

"I'll start cleaning all this up" said Heath

"okay I'll be back" said Wade as he walked off with Justin over his shoulder

"Lacey.." Justin whined out still asleep

Wade walked into their bedroom and laid him down on the bed and pulled his shoes off tossing them onto the floor and threw a blanket that was sitting at the end of the bed over his body.

"Lacey" whispered Justin

Wade shook his head and patted his shoulder lightly.

"Poor Jus" he whispered

Wade made sure he was going to be alright and walked out of the room leaving the door wide open, not that it would close anyway since it was broken. Wade returned to the living finding Heath was setting up deep cleaning machine. Wade walked into the kitchen grabbing paper towels and walked back and began cleaning up what he could off the floor as soon as he finished Heath began cleaning the floor. After they finished Heath put the machine away and walked back to Wade and checked where he had cleaned to make sure it was up.

"Thanks for coming" said Heath

"No problem. Surprised she hasn't called yet" said Wade

"Yeah. I know" Heath said with a frown

"Maybe she will in a bit" said Wade

"I hope so...you can go if you need to I'll stay here and watch him" said Heath

"You sure? I dont have anything to do I can stay" said Wade

"No its good, I can take care of it" said Heath

"The pills are there if he wakes up and needs another one" said Wade as he pointed to the table

"Okay thanks" said Heath

"Welcome, call me later if she calls, or if something happens with him"

"I will" said Heath

"Bye" said Wade as he walked out the door

Heath flopped down on the couch and flipped through channels and watched some TV for a while.

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed and Heath decided to get up to check on Justin and as soon as he walked inside he found that Justin was on his stomach but wasn't asleep and he looked at Heath when he walked in. Heath could tell he was extremely heartbroken not to mention tired as he walked further into the room he even had tears in his eyes except now he was more lifeless, like a zombie. The only movement that came from him was when he would breathe.<p>

"You alright?" asked Heath as he knelt down in front of him

"I miss her" he whispered as tears flooded his eyes again

"I know man" said Heath as he patted his shoulder lightly

"She hasn't called...she hasn't come back. Its over" he again whispered as he closed his eyes

"She wanted time to think. She'll be back" said Heath

"Where could she have gone?" he whispered

"I dunno man, maybe she'll call soon" Heath assured him trying to keep him from giving up hope

"I hope she didn't head back to her moms. I dont want Lilly around that asshole of a step father of hers...I dont want Lacey to go back to that shit either" he said as he started to cry again

"She wont go back there. He was the reason she left in the first place. Him beating on her and telling her she was worthless and her mom just stood back and watched. Yeah...she wont go back to that shit, she would never put Lilly in that sort of danger. He might be sober now but that doesn't mean he wont hit Lace again and she knows it" said Heath

Heath rubbed Justin's back slowly and listened to him sob for a few minutes till he finally fell back to sleep again. He quietly left the room once again and sat down and watched TV but kept the volume low so he could listen for Justin. Something was telling him Justin would try to hurt himself if he wasn't careful so there was no way he was going to allow that to happen.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Poor Justin lost it, cant blame him though. Poor guy!**

* * *

><p>Lacey drove around for a while before she pulled up to Eves house. She sat outside in the car for a few minutes until she finally gathered enough strength and got Lilly's car seat and walked to the door and knocked lightly. Seconds later Eve opened up the door and smiled.<p>

"Oh my God! Hi!" said Eve as she wrapped her arms around her

"And you brought the baby too" she said as she leaned down and looked at her

"She's so cute" she smiled

"Thanks" said Lacey with a light smile

Eve looked up at her and could tell she wasn't good and she leaned back up and looked at her

"Whats wrong?" asked Eve

Lacey finally broke down and looked down at Lilly

"Something wrong with her?" she asked

Lacey shook her head no and Eve took the car seat and let them inside her house and they sat down.

"Whats up?" asked Eve as she looked at Lilly who was sleeping peacefully then looked back at Lacey

"Justin...and I are having some problems" she whispered

"Why?" asked Eve

"Kelly" she whispered again

"What? What about her?" she asked

"Its a long story..but what it comes down to is Kelly insists that while they were on the road while I haven't been with them. She claims they slept together. A big part of me knows Justin wouldn't do that to me but another part of me thinks it could be true. Justin had been acting so strange for a while almost as if he was hiding something and I felt our relationship was falling apart but couldn't figure out why" she sobbed

"When did all this come about?" asked Eve

"Earlier Kelly came over and just started being so rude and mean and saying all this happened. She said it all in front of Lilly. I cant believe she did that in front of Lilly. She didn't need to hear or be around all the fighting and stuff" said Lacey as she looked at Lilly

"its why I left...I needed time to think and I needed to get her away from it all" she sobbed

"I dont think he slept with her honey. Justin loves you to death, like he really really loves you. I've seen him when you are home and he's at work. Your name got mentioned and he would just light up and just start talking about how proud of you he is and how much he loves you and cant wait for you to be his wife. You are all he talks about, no one can get away from him once he starts talking about you. He's just a completely different person when he speaks of you. You are his world Lacey. You are his everything. The reason he breathes, the reason he wrestles, the reason he walks, talks. You are the reason he smiles and is so happy. You Lacey, you're his life" said Eve

Lacey began to break down and cry harder, she was nearly doing the same thing that Justin was doing. Eve looked at the baby and moved her into her bedroom so she wouldn't get woke up and left the door open so they could hear her when she wakes up and returned to Lacey and began to do everything she could to help her relax and get calm. It took Eve a few hours to get her calmed down enough to speak again. Lilly of course had woke up a couple times in between but Eve took care of her and just let Lacey cry it out. She finally calmed herself enough to speak plainly.

"I hate to ask this but is there any way you can contact your grandparents and see if I could rent their beach house for a few days?" asked Lacey

"Oh honey you can stay here, St. Pete is a far drive and I'd feel more comfortable if you were here instead" said Eve

"I dont want to put you out and be in your way. You've put up enough with me" she said

"I haven't put up with anything, I'm glad to be here for you and could help. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't?" asked Eve

"Are you sure you dont mind?" she asked

"Absolutely not, you and Lilly can sleep in the guest room" said Eve

"Thank you" she whispered

"No problem. Why dont you go get some rest? Take a nap or something, I'll watch after Lilly" said Eve

"I couldn't sleep if I tried" said Lacey

"You should at least lay down for a while you dont look like you feel good" she frowned

"I guess I should" said Lacey

"Yes you should. I'll take care of Lilly you just get some rest I am sure your head hurts from crying that hard" said Eve

Lacey nodded her head lightly and stood and walked into the guest room and Eve took Lilly into the living room and laid her on the couch beside her as she watched some TV. Eve looked over at Lilly and smiled.

"Your mommy and daddy made such a beautiful baby" she said lightly as she rubbed her little head slowly

As Eve was watching TV Lilly finally woke up and began whining lightly

"Hey sweetie!" said Eve as she picked her up and carried her into the kitchen where she made her a bottle

"You hungry?" asked Eve

Lilly was quiet and calm now as Eve sat down and gave her the bottle which she didn't hesitate to take. After a while she finished nearly the entire bottle and she burped her and held her in her arms rocking her slowly eventually getting her to fall asleep once again but Eve held her anyway instead of laying her back down. An hour later she woke up once again and began crying.

"Aww whats wrong sweetie pie?" asked Eve as she grabbed the pacifier however she pulled away from it

Eve rocked her slowly and checked her diaper and everything on her but she was fine and began trying different things to calm her down but nothing seemed to help so she stood up and bounced her in her arms slowly and swayed with her which helped for a short while till she began to cry again. Lacey walked into the living room and looked at the time and saw it was nearing 9PM

"Oh gosh I am sorry I must have fallen to sleep!" said Lacey

"Its fine you needed your rest" said Eve with a smile

"She alright?" asked Lacey as she took her slowly

"I dont know she woke up earlier about an hour ago and I fed her and she went right back to sleep but now nothing seems to be soothing her" said Eve

"Whats wrong with my Angel huh?" asked Lacey as she moved her to her shoulder and bounced her slowly

Lacey finally got her calmed a little but she began crying again after a few minutes. After couple hours of trying everything they could think of Lacey began strapping her into her car seat

"I am going to take her for a drive and see if that soothes her, if not I am taking her to the hospital and make sure she is alright" said Lacey

"Okay if you take her to the hospital call me" said Eve

"Okay I'll be back" said Lacey as she grabbed her car seat and put her inside then began driving

The drive seemed to soothe her a little however she began crying more once again

"Whats wrong honey? You are starting to scare mommy" said Lacey as she began to feel intense fear

"I guess I should go get daddy and take you to the hospital" Lacey said with a frown as she began driving toward the house

She didn't know what else to do and was growing very worried about Lilly, she had never cried this much or this hard and had been crying for nearly 3 hours and Lacey was worried something was wrong with her since she had trouble breathing and everything else while in the hospital from being born early. After a few minutes she pulled into the driveway and got out getting the baby who was still crying and she walked to the door and went inside.

"You're back!" said Heath as he looked over at her

"Hey, where is Justin?" asked Lacey

"Bed" said Heath

"He okay?" she asked

"No, he completely lost it earlier when we got home. He collapsed and started crying so hard he was puking and choking. Wade finally forced one of his sleeping pills down his throat and got him to go to sleep. But he lost it...I've never seen him like that. He was completely lifeless, everything was ripped from him. His life came crash down on him and I could tell it. I never want to see him like that again" said Heath

Lacey could tell the fear in Heaths voice when he spoke of what happened and it broke her heart. Lilly stopped crying when she heard Heaths voice and Lacey looked at her scared something happened but saw she was calm

"she alright?" asked Heath

"I dont know. I hope so" said Lacey

Lilly began to cry once again but harder this time

"Oh God" she whispered

"I'll be back" she said as she walked back to their bedroom and went inside and looked at Justin who was sleeping.

She put her car seat down and leaned down and picked her up and held her on her shoulder and rubbed her back slowly. Justin began to hear the baby crying which woke him up and he slowly turned and saw Lacey standing there.

"Baby?" he whispered as he slowly raised up

Justin was beginning to think he was hallucinating that they were there and finally snapped out of it when he heard the way Lilly was crying.

"Whats wrong? What happened? She okay?" he asked sitting up more

Lilly stopped crying so hard and just whined as Lacey reached over to the lamp and slowly switched it on

"I dont know I think I need to take her to the hospital she's been crying non-stop for almost 3 hours" said Lacey

"Can I see her? I need to see her" he said quietly

"Yeah, of course" said Lacey as she handed her over to him

Justin took her in his arms and looked down at her and began to cry again

"I missed you so much. I missed you...it hurt so much that you were gone" he said putting index and middle finger on the outside of her hand and put his thumb into her palm to hold her hand

Just then Lilly wrapped her tiny hand around his thumb tightly and stopped crying and was more relaxed. Justin cried a little more from the feeling of his daughters grip on his thumb. It was enough to make his heart skip beats but he liked the feeling. Lacey reached over and put the pacifier into her mouth which she had no problem taking and began to slowly fall asleep. Lacey frowned and slowly sat down beside him and looked at her

"She just needed her daddy" she said lightly

He looked up at Lacey and saw the heartbroken look in her face he could tell she was about to break down and cry and he was already breaking down in tears

"I needed daddy too" she said as she put her hand over her mouth and began to cry

"I needed you both" he said putting his forehead into her chest

She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder and rubbed Lilly's head slowly as they both cried on each other. Lilly however was now peacefully asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay for Lilly saving the day! Poor little girl needed her daddy so bad :(**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Thanks for the amazing reviews everyone! And for adding the story to your favorites/alerts! :D.**

* * *

><p>The two cried on each others shoulder for a while and Lacey looked at Lilly and rubbed her head again.<p>

"She's sleeping fine now" said Lacey

"She wanted us together" whispered Justin as he stared at his daughter

"Yeah" whispered Lacey

"Um...I'm gonna leave her here with you and-" was all she could get out before Justin was about to lose it again

"No, baby please dont leave again! Please?" he begged

"I'm coming back. I left her stuff and mine at Eves house and I need to go get it. She is going to want her bear and bunny with her" said Lacey

Justin gave her a heartbroken look as if he didn't think she would actually come back

"I'll be back, I promise. There is no way I'd leave without her. I hate being away from her" she said looking at the baby

She leaned down and kissed her head lightly

"Do you need your stuff? She would be okay without her bunny and bear. I'm sure we got more diapers and stuff in there" he said

"My medicine is with my stuff" she said

"Oh..you do need that. But you're coming back?" he asked

"I'm coming back" she said

Justin nodded his head slowly and looked at the baby who still had her hand gripping his thumb and he smiled while looking at her.

"Look at me" she whispered

He slowly lifted his head up and looked at her and she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He pushed himself into her lips more to kiss her better. After a moment he pulled from her and laid his eyes into her shoulder since he couldn't hug her since the baby had his thumb and he was holding her.

"I missed you so much" he whispered

"I know. I missed you too" she said lightly holding him

"I wanted to die when I came home and you weren't here" he whispered

"Don't say that baby...I just...we both needed some time apart. We needed time to think...about all this" she said

"I dont want to be without you or her" he said looking back at the baby

"She doesn't want to be without you either. She let me know that a while ago" she smiled

Justin smiled while looking at her then looked at Lacey

"What about you?" he asked

"What about me?" she asked

"Do you want to be without me? I wouldn't blame you if you did" he said looking a the baby again

"No. I want to be WITH you. I just, I dont. I didn't know what to think. No I actually dont know what to think. We really shouldn't have this conversation with her in the room. Just..let me go get our things and you spend time with her and when I get back we can talk, is that okay?" she asked

"Yeah" he said

"Are you too tired? I mean Heath said Wade gave you a sleeping pill" said Lacey

"He forced it down my throat. I didn't want it. But I'll be fine, I want us to talk" he said

She looked at him confused then nodded her head and decided she would ask him about the Wade stuff when they talked.

"okay" she whispered and slowly stood up from the bed trying not to wake the baby

"I'll be right back in a few minutes" she said

"Okay" said Justin

Lacey walked out of the room and looked back at Justin who was staring at the baby with so much love and adoration in his eyes it nearly broke her heart that she took her away from him for that amount of time especially seeing how much more relaxed she was now and she slowly walked into the living room and looked at Heath.

"Everything alright?" asked Heath

"Yeah...I need to run to Eves and get my stuff. All I could think about was Lilly when I left I didn't even think to grab her diaper bag" she said

"Is she alright? She seemed a little...I dunno what the word I want to use it" he said

"Tense? Mad? Yeah she was...I think...because she is fine now. Like nothing ever happened, she went right to sleep as soon as he held her" she said

"She's a smart girl. She knew you both needed each other and she wanted you both and she let you know it" Heath said with a smile

"Yeah" she said then let out a light sigh

"You want me to go grab your stuff for you?" he asked

"No its okay I can handle it. Plus I am sure you are getting sick of being here you can go ahead and go home if you want" she said

"I got nothing else to do. Its no problem I can stay here watch after Justin till you get back or I could just go pick your stuff up for you so you can stay here with Justin" said Heath

"That just feels like I am putting you out or something" she said

"You're not. I like being here with you guys" said Heath

"I'll text Eve that you are coming then" said Lacey

"Alright and I'll be right back" said Heath as he stood up

"I'm glad you came back. I really honestly dont think he would have lasted much longer if you didn't come back" said Heath

"I missed him. Lilly obviously missed him too. I just dont know what to think anymore" said Lacey

"About Kelly? She's crazy, dont believe anything she says. She's clearly insane, she's drugged Justin and she must have been who drugged you too because it seems kind of funny that she was here when it happened and knowing she "accidentally" gave Justin LSD so it was obviously her. So you cant believe her. Justin loves you to death and would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. He would rather cut off his own head before he'd ever dream of hurting you in anyway. Whoa that was a brutal way of putting that I'm sorry, but I think its true. He would...but you get what I mean" said Heath

She smiled and walked to him and hugged him

"Thank you" she whispered

"Welcome" said Heath as he hugged her back

"You've always been a really great best friend to me and even through all this you still are" she said

"I love you guys. I just hate to see anything happen to you guys" he said

She slowly let him go and looked at him and smiled

"I'll go get your stuff now. I'll be back" said Heath

"Okay, be careful" she said

"Sorry I am being motherly overprotective" she laughed

"Its alright, shows how awesome of a mom you are!" he said with a smile

"Bye" he said as he left for his truck

She shook her head smiling and closed the door and grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and texted Eve that Heath was on his way and walked back into the bedroom finding that Justin was sound asleep with Lilly on his chest. She was laying on her stomach and his arms were wrapped around her. He had placed pillows on each side of him and she guessed it was for in case she moved she wouldn't roll over and fall too far or something or maybe to prevent him from rolling over. She smiled at how cute the two looked together and the fact that Lilly was STILL holding his thumb. She slowly went into the bedroom and grabbed the camera and quietly snapped a quick picture of the two together and decided to just leave them alone for a while and she turned the lamp off and walked out into the living room and sat down waiting for Heath to come back.

* * *

><p>Heath pulled up to Eves house and got out of his truck and went to the door and knocked and she opened the door.<p>

"Hey Heath, come on in I got all her things already in here. I just knew she'd go back to him" she smiled

"Yeah I am glad she did, Justin lost it when he got home and saw she was gone. It was a really scary and intense moment" said Heath

"He doing okay now?" she asked

"I hope so I haven't really seen him since they got home but I imagine he's doing a whole hell of alot better than he was before" said Heath

"Babies tend to have that affect on people" said Eve as she smiled

"Yeah" Heath smiled back

She looked at him and smiled and he smiled at her as well.

"Oh! Right Lacey's things" she said walking to her stuff

"I'll help you carry it all" said Eve as she picked up a bag and the portable play pin she was going to use so Lilly could sleep in

Heath picked up the rest of the bags and walked out the door and they put everything in the back of the truck and Heath closed it and looked at her

"So...umm. I know we dont usually hang out or anything only when we are both at Lacey and Justin's but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go catch a movie or something sometime?" asked Heath

"Sure, that'd be fun" Eve said with a huge smile on her face

"Okay, awesome" smiled Heath

"I'll call you?" he asked

"Sure call me anytime" said Eve

"Okay, I better get this stuff back to Lacey and Lilly" said Heath

"Okay. See you later" said Eve

"Bye" said Heath as he got into the truck and began driving back to Justin and Lacey's

Eve giggled and returned to her house and went inside to get ready for bed.

Heath made it back and carried all the stuff inside and sat down with Lacey and talked about Justin and the baby for a while then left so she could get some sleep. Lacey walked back into the bedroom and slowly got Lilly from Justin and carried her into her room and put her in her crib and placed her bear and bunny by her and made sure the monitors were on and returned to the bedroom and got in bed with Justin wrapping her arms around him. Justin woke up for a moment and looked at her and smiled as he put his arm around her and was so glad she was there with him again and he slowly fell back to sleep. It wasn't long at all before Lacey was asleep as well exhausted from the long day they had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Eve and Heath are going out as friends but could it possibly lead to something more? Only time will tell! :D Lets just hope she dont find out what Heath did D:**


	32. Chapter 32

Lilly woke early in the morning and began crying which both Justin and Lacey woke up to hearing her on the monitor. Lacey moved to get out of bed but Justin grabbed her arm and she turned to him.

"I'll get her" said Justin as she got up then walked to her side of the bed and kissed her on the forehead

"Be back" he said as he walked out of the room and into Lilly's

"Hey princess!" said Justin as he reached into her crib and picked her up

"How's my little girl this morning hmm?" he asked as he kissed her on the head

Lilly stopped crying as he laid her down on the changing table and began changing her diaper

"Daddy is so glad you're home. I love you so much princess Lilly!" said Justin

Lacey rolled onto her stomach and stared at the monitor and smiled as she listened to Justin talk to the baby

"I admit I lost it when I came home and saw you were both gone. Made me really sad, I thought I'd lost you both forever. You see...mommy is daddy's queen...and now you are the princess and also the apple of our eye. So when I felt like my queen and princess were gone well this castle went dark. There was no reason for a light to shine when my two shining stars were gone. You and mommy are the only thing that gives me light in my life. I didn't know what to do, I'd never know what to do without the two of you. I can promise you though. I plan on making things right and making mommy very happy. We're going to have an amazing life and you miss Lilly Bean...you are going to have one awesomely amazing life. That is King Daddy's promise!" he smiled as he put some new clothes on her

"You're precious! I love you so much princess!" he said as he picked her up and carried her out of the room and into the kitchen

Justin picked up a bottle and began making her a bottle and put it in the microwave and looked at her and kissed her and smiled

"I am so proud of you" he whispered

Seconds later the microwave went off and he opened it and grabbed the bottle and shook it up and tested it to make sure it wasn't too warm and he put the bottle in her mouth and she began drinking.

"I knew you had to be hungry" he said as he walked into the living room and sat down on the chair

"Good isn't it?" he smiled

She reached her arm up like she was stretching then put it back and continued drinking

"Well look at you...moving around and stretching. You're getting so strong" he smiled

Lilly finished off the entire bottle and Justin moved her onto his shoulder and patted her back till she burped then moved her to lay into his arms again and rocked her as the two locked eyes on each other for a while till she slowly closed her eyes and began falling to sleep. A half hour later he stood up and laid her back down in her crib and walked into their bedroom and looked at Lacey.

"You're so cute with her" she giggled

"You heard? Oh yeah I forgot we had the monitor" he laughed

"What can I say? She's my daughter, I love her" he said as he laid down beside her and looked at her

"She's a good baby" she said

"Yeah" said Justin

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" she said

Justin sighed a breath of relief

"Did you think I didn't?" she asked

"Well...yeah I thought you didn't love me anymore" he said looking at her

"I never stopped loving you. I'm just confused is all" she said

"I wouldn't ever hurt you. I did NOT sleep with Kelly, I dont care what she says I didn't sleep with her ever" said Justin

"I thought about that and the more I thought I did think you wouldn't hurt me like that. But why have you been acting so strange lately? I had been thinking you were having seconds thoughts about us. It just really felt like our relationship was falling apart" she said

"Its not and no I haven't even thought twice about us. I haven't had second thoughts about us getting married or having Lilly I didn't realize I was acting strange but I am sorry that I have been" he said

"I just want to know we're going to be okay" she said

"me too" said Justin

"Are we?" he asked

"I dont know. Kelly obviously isn't done, and now that she knows what happened she's probably going to tell everyone what Heath had done. He'll probably lose his job, and well I dont think I got to worry about mine anymore I mean I am pretty sure I'm gone and I dont mind because I am a mommy now and I think I might retire from the ring anyway" she said

"If you want to go ahead. I'll still have my place I am sure and I can afford you both" smiled Justin

"I'll probably get a job around here so I can help out" she said

"no no, I want you to be a stay at home mommy if you retire from the ring" he said giving her a kiss on her cheek

"I can take care of you both!" he smiled

She looked at him and smiled back

"I love you too much" she smiled

"I love _you _too much" he said smiling

"And...Kelly wont come between us ever. If she tells everyone about Heath...well I'll try my best to defend him. And Heath wont lose his job, he hasn't this far and Vince know about it" said Justin

"Yeah but everything might cause him to leave because everyone will turn on him or something. I dont think things will be too good on him if it gets out" she said frowning

"That is why I'll defend him" said Justin

"And if that dont work?" she asked

"I dont know but I am sure it will" he said

"I'm so worried about all this. I mean...Kelly is obviously insane or something. I dont want her to hurt Lilly, she can do whatever she wants to me but I dont want her to hurt her" said Lacey

"I wont let that happen, I shouldn't have let it happen to you. I should have just told you about her and warned you about her then you wouldn't have ever gotten hurt or let her into the house...I'm sorry baby" said Justin

"Yeah. You dont have to hide things from me. Is there anything else you're not telling me?" she asked

"No. Nothing. I dont hide things from you I just dont want you to worry. You've been through enough the way it is" he said

"So have you. So why should you worry? We're suppose to be in this together, we're going to be married and as a married couple they tell each other everything" she said

"I know. I'm sorry. I guess I was thinking that I was protecting you if I didn't say anything. Instead it ended up hurting you" he said with a frown

"Yeah...but I'm okay. I mean I'm still alive" she said

"She could have killed you. That stuff could have raised your blood pressure or something. You're still having the problems from the birth...it just...could have easily made you sick or something" he said

"Maybe. But you and Heath got here in time. I hate to think what could have happened if no one got there. Poor Lilly would have been alone for hours or something" she said with a frown

"Heath said when he came here she was crying. He was getting ready to leave but he heard her crying and it didn't sit well with him so he went back to the door. I'm glad she didn't lock the door when she left he probably never would have got to you or her and I wasn't home till later I dont know how long he was with you before I got there." he said

"I know" she said nodding her head

"So...are we okay?" he questioned

"We were okay before I just thought...well knew we needed time apart to think and clear our minds" she said

"I dont like that. Being away from you and Lilly was too hard. Going back on the road is going to be hard too but at least then when I go I know I'll come back to having the both of you actually_ being_ here" he said

"I'm sorry" she said

"Its okay...just...please dont scare me like that again" he begged

"I wont" she said lightly as she put her arms around him

Justin hugged her back as well and kissed her. When they stopped they finally got up and made breakfast then got Lilly up and cleaned her up then spent the day out at the parking walking around with Lilly and just having a great family day together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In the next chapter or the next couple chapters I am probably going to skip ahead in one of them but not like a huge skip nothing extreme like a year or something but like a few weeks or something :D.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This is the only one I am going to have an update for till Monday or Tuesday not sure yet but I will try to get an update ready. I've been having am extremely busy weekend! :D**

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since Lacey returned to Justin and they were still together and Lilly was becoming stronger everyday aside from a few set backs but she always perked up especially when Heath stopped by for a visit. Heath had told Justin and Lacey that he and Eve were going to start hanging out and even the night of their first "date" together they stopped by to visit Justin, Lacey and the baby. Heath and Eve had spent those few days hanging out and having a great time and things seemed to have started to get pretty serious for them. Heath was beginning to feel that he should tell Eve what had happened in case Kelly DID start telling people about it. They hadn't done anything about Kelly right now since they were trying to work out their own problems before and they hadn't even seen anything from Kelly since that night. Heath looked over at Eve as they were watching a movie at the theater and she looked over at him and smiled.<p>

"You're gorgeous" said Heath

"Thanks" she blushed

"Oh my gosh! Look what you did" she giggled

"Its cute" said Heath

"You're not so bad yourself Mr. Handsome" she said with a wink

Heath looked down embarrassed and smiled and they both laughed lightly. They both continued to watch the movie and Heath was feeling very nervous. He knew he needed to tell her though especially if this was going to go any further then she needed to know the truth. After the movie they got in Heaths truck and drove back to Eves house. Once they arrived they sat down on Eves couch so they could talk more.

"You were kind of quiet on the way home...everything okay?" she asked

"Yeah" he said

"You sure..didn't really sound like it just now" she said

"Yeah...well I just...there is something I should probably tell you. I'm just..kind of scared to tell you. Nervous, scared, a little bit of every feeling I guess" he said

"What is it?" she asked

"Um...a...while back...I um...we...I...was..." he tried to find the words to say but couldn't form them together

"Must be pretty bad if you can barely talk about it" she said

"It is...its horrible...so horrible I hate myself for it" he said

"What is it?" she questioned again

"I uh...God you're going to hate me" he said rubbing his face

"It cant be THAT bad" she said

"It is" he said putting his head down

"Then what is it?" she asked

"I um...I dunno what happened to me but I snapped or something and ended up...I...I ac-...I raped...Lacey" he finally said

"You what?" she asked

"I...raped her" he said

"When was this?" she asked

"About...9 months ago...10?" he said

"Wait...but Justin and you are...Lacey and you are...I dont understand" she said

"They hated me but they didn't want me out of their life..well Lacey didn't. Then umm...Justin started coming around. He gets angry alot but I cant blame him. If I were him I would too. But umm...well it didn't just happen the one time...it was like a drug...something in me snapped for like a week. I was suppose to do a run in and help Wade with his match and Justin was already out there because I had a match earlier in the night and was backstage with Lacey and she was waiting for Justin so they could leave. Something...I...snapped I was looking at her and I had always had a crush on her or...something and..I just lost it..I raped her right there in the locker room. Her screams and cries still haunt me to this day" he said with his head down

"You...You said it wasn't the first time?" she asked

"No...she was scared of me afterwards..I dont blame her I was mean and forceful with her. I hurt her alot. She wouldn't tell Justin about it though I did kind of threaten her after. I panicked. But then the next day we were going to the gym and I stayed behind...I wanted to talk to her about what happened try to apologize but when I walked into the room it was like...it wasn't me again. I changed into someone else, I hate that person I became. I raped her again in the hotel room" he said

"OH MY GOD!" she shouted looking at him

Heath closed his eyes and shook his head

"It...happened again" he said

"WHAT?" she shouted once again

He sighed lightly and shook his head

"That night Justin started suspecting something...she never told him but he was starting to suspect it because she was acting so strange and was in alot of pain." he frowned

"He was so scared and worried about her and I was feeling like shit. I wanted to tell him but I couldn't. I turned into a monster and I was scared of losing my best friends. Well a few nights later, I tried again to talk to her. I went into her room and I did start talking to her I started apologizing and trying to tell her something was wrong with me as we were talking I saw how bad I hurt her and I was hurt too I felt horrible for that I had done. I wanted to cry so bad and she told me to leave and something in me snapped again and I...I tried again and Justin caught me. I'm glad he did I needed help. He beat me up and I got arrested. I deserved it all. But they didn't have enough evidence to keep me so I was released" he said

"You raped someone and you didn't admit to it? You were suppose to be her best friend! How could you do something like that to her?" she questioned moving back a little from him

Heath sighed and felt his heart drop into his stomach but he knew there was no turning back now that she knew part of the story, she needed to know the rest though

"I got released from jail and I started seeing a psychiatrist and started getting help for it. I did this on my own no one told me to see a doctor I chose to see him myself so I could figure out why I did what I did. He said it was because I was stuffing my feelings down that I had for Lacey. I had always loved her but she was in love with Justin. I respected that, I hate myself everyday for what I did" he said

"You said 9 months ago...so...is Lilly?" she tried to question

"No...no they did a DNA test and the tests proved Justin was her father. We were worried that she was mine but it turns out she's Justin's" he said

"I cant believe you did that" she said standing up

"She didn't tell me, I'm her best friend and she never even mentioned this to me" she said

"She didn't want anyone to know. Please dont be angry with her. She didn't want people to know what happened to her. She...we wanted to keep it to ourselves. We worked things out and we're all friends now" he said

"They allow you to be near their child after that? They allow you to be friends with them?" she questioned

"Eve...I'm a changed man. I've gotten help...I'm okay now I found out and got to the bottom of my urges and got them taken care of" he said standing up

Eve took a step back and shook her head

"I...I dont think we should see each other anymore. I mean I need time to think" she said

"Please dont do this, I promise you I changed and I'm not going to do anything" he said

"I just...I cant Heath I'm sorry. You raped my best friend and I dont know how they were able to forgive you for that" she said

"I dont either but they accepted me again and they're my friends again. They both hated me at first but they helped me too and got me through my hard times" he said

"I think you should go" said Eve

"Please dont" said Heath

"Just go" she said

"I poured my heart out to you. I told you this so you wouldn't find out by someone else and hate me worse...instead you hate me anyway. Its like no matter what I do I cant ever do anything right. I'm a failure and always will be I guess. I'm sorry" said Heath as he turned and left the house

Eve sighed and looked at her phone and thought about calling Lacey and sat back down on her couch. Heath wasn't sure why he told her he was sorry but he did, it was something that made him feel that he should. As he drove he began thinking of everything, all his feelings he felt before after the rape were beginning to come back to him. All the suicidal thoughts, the suicidal hate, he hated himself so much and felt now that he messed up the friendship between Eve and Lacey.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates this weekend. Had a crazy/fun weekend. Not to mention I was having a horrible writers block and still am so this is the best I could come up with since I mentioned I'd have an update Monday or Tuesday. Thanks for all the reviews! I hope I can come up with something later today for tomorrow but your reviews really help me with ideas so if you have suggestions or anything please leave them in your review or if you'd feel better about it sent me a private message :D.**

* * *

><p>Lacey was sitting in the living room watching Justin feed the baby when her phone began ringing. She glanced down at her phone and saw it was Eve and smiled.<p>

"Its Eve, I'll answer it outside so I wont disturb her" said Lacey

"okay" said Justin as he looked back at Lilly and smiled

Lacey walked outside and answered her phone

"hey Eve!" said Lacey as she took a seat on one of the patio chairs

"Heath raped you?" she asked

"What?" asked Lacey

"Heath told me he raped you! How could you not tell me? I thought I was one of your best friends?" questioned Eve

"What? Oh God, I cant believe he told you that. I didn't tell you because I didn't want anyone to know. I dont want anyone to know. I wish he hadn't told you" she said then sighed

"You could have told me before you let me go out with him and hang out with him. I dont want to hang with a rapist!" she said

"Eve...he's changed. He's not a rapist he just...snapped. Apparently he had always had feelings for me but stuffed them down and something in him snapped and it happened" she said

"And that makes it okay?" Eve asked

"No..I never said it was okay! What he did was horrible! He hurt me both mentally and physically! But he started seeing a psychiatrist and I started to see how sorry he was" she said

"Saying sorry isn't a way to make up for raping someone Lacey!" said Eve

"I know! But he's remorseful and feels bad about it. He's hurt himself over all this" said Lacey

"He should! Justin should have killed him!" said Eve

"He wanted to. And dont ever say Heath should hurt himself again. He's a human being Eve, he's not a bad man. He's never hurt anyone before and would never hurt a girl and h-"

"He raped and hurt_ you_!" said Eve

"I know! But I just told you he had feelings for me and snapped because he couldn't have me. Its the only conclusion I could come up with" said Lacey

"That is NO excuse! There is NO excuse for rape!" said Eve

"Eve...I dont know what you want from me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want anyone to know because Heath is not a bad person. He raped me yes but he's gotten help for the urges he had and he's changed and he's sorry for what he has done" said Lacey

"I can not believe you are still friends with that sicko" said Eve

"Eve! Stop it! He's not!"

"I cant believe this Lacey. You let me go out with him" said Eve

"Yeah because he really likes you. He wants things to work out which is obviously why he told you in the first place. You would have been more angry if you heard it from someone else and he never told you at all. Let me ask you something, if you didn't know, if Heath didn't tell you and you just never knew what he had done, would you still have been hanging out with him now?" she asked

"Well...probably yeah but that-"

"Okay! Exactly! Had he not told you, you would have never known he did it. If he wanted to rape you if that is what you were digging at he would have done it already" she said

"Not necessarily if you both knew each other for years and he only just then raped you 9-10 months ago then he could wait for it to build up before he did it to me too" she said

"he's been around other girls and never raped them" said Lacey

"That we know of!" said Eve

"Oh my God! Would you just stop it! I dont know what your problem is? He raped me not you! If I can find it my heart to accept him as a person why cant you? Even Justin has come around, he hated him and wanted to beat the hell out of him till he was no longer recognizable as human and he's come around. I dont forgive him for what he had done but I still love him. He's always been my best friend and was there for me when no one else was! He was my family when I had no one! Why couldn't you just let it go and let sleeping dogs lie or something? You have no idea how hard all this has been on me, let alone Justin and Heath!" she said

"I cant because I thought we were friends but apparently you would keep this big of a secret from me and put me in harms way too" she said

"He's not going to hurt you!" she said

"How do you know?" asked Eve

"I dont...but he's not a bad person. He's not a rapist he had a moment of poor judgement but he's getting help for it and controlling himself...Where is he?" she asked

"I made him leave" she said

She sighed and shook her head

"Some friend you are" said Eve as she hung up on her

"Eve?" she asked as she looked at her phone and realized she had hung up

She sat her phone down and began to cry. Eve was angry at her and of course she couldn't blame her but she never thought she would react that way and now she just lost one of her best friends. A few minutes later Heath walked out onto the deck and closed the door and she slowly looked at him.

"I was hoping I would have made it here before she called you" said Heath

"How could you do that?" she asked

"I'm sorry Lace, I just...I didn't want Kelly to tell her and ruin things between us. Instead I ruined it anyway, I guess I know now that no matter how she found out she would have hated me anyway. I guess I shouldn't have told her" he said putting his head down

"No" she sniffed

"No you're right she needed to know from you. If she found out from someone else it probably would have been worse" she said

"Cant be any worse than it is. She hates me now. I've ruined everything" he said with his head down

"She hates me too now" said Lacey

"I'm so sorry Lacey. You do not deserve this at all" he said

"Neither do you Heath. You're doing everything you can think of and can possibly do to help fix yourself and get yourself on track and stay on that track. You're a good man and you dont deserve this at all. Eve shouldn't have reacted the way she did. She's acting like she's the victim when she isn't" said Eve

"No...you were" said Heath

She looked at him sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes and shook her head

"I wish like hell when I left I would have stayed gone. Or when I took those pills you never found me and made me puke them back up. Or that time I was standing on the edge of the balcony...I was so ready to jump. I wish you and Justin never came out that night because then none of this would be happening right now" said Heath as he kept his head down

"No...no Heath please dont say that" she said as she began sobbing

"Its true...all this...you and Justin dont deserve any of this. If Eve wants to hate anyone she can hate me but certainly not you. You did nothing wrong, you wanted that to be kept between us so nothing more would happen as far as drama goes" said Heath

"But you DO NOT deserve to be dead. Not at all. Heath I love you so much. You're my family and if you leave me I'll have Justin and Lilly of course but I wont have my big brother. You're the only one who's ever loved me and you saved me. I swear I dont know what would have happened to me if I stayed or had to go back home to my step father if you didn't help me like you did" said Lacey

"I made your life worse. I dont understand you but I know you. You have your reasons for everything. I just really hate myself for what I did to you and Justin. I hate that I caused so much tension an drama between us all but most of all I hate myself for ever hurting you. That is not me, I dont hurt girls. I hate whoever that was that raped you but it wasn't me. I was a completely different person when that happened" he said

"I know. So mean and so forceful...I've never seen you like that. But I never seen you like that again either" she said

"I'm so sorry" he whispered

"I know you are. I love you Heath, please...dont do anything stupid" she said

"I already have" he said

"What have you done?" she asked

"I raped you" he said

"I didn't mean that. I meant dont try hurting yourself again" she said

Justin finally walked out and looked at them

"Whats going on?" asked Justin as he saw Lacey was crying

"Heath told Eve about what happened" said Lacey

"I only told her because I was afraid Kelly would tell her. But she ended up hating me and kicking me out anyway" said Heath

Justin sighed and shook his head

"I still need to figure something out about Kelly. Maybe she wont tell anyone I mean...it doesn't seem like she has so far" said Justin

"But she's hurt us both...well tried. She drugged us" said Lacey

"Yea but I dont know. But Eve shouldn't be so upset. You were being honest with her and she should have appreciated that and asked you about it, or did she?" he asked

"I really didn't have much time to explain much till she kicked me out" said Heath

Justin sighed and shook his head

"I'm going to go, I just wanted to stop by before Eve called her but I was too late. I'm sorry I said anything Lace" he said as he left into the house to leave and Justin and Lacey followed

"Man...maybe you should stay you seem way too upset to be alone" said Justin

"No...I'm alright I'm just going to go home and go for a swim or run or something" said Heath

"I dont want you swimming alone, not with how upset you are. You're shaking man I can see it" said Justin

"I'm fine...honest" said Heath

"Please" begged Lacey

"I'll see you guys later okay?" said Heath as he walked out and left

"I dont have a good feeling about this" said Lacey as she frowned

"Yeah...me either. I'm going to wait a bit then I'll go to his house" said Justin as he got his keys from his pocket

Justin did just that, he got into the car and began driving toward Heaths house.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Super long chapter but hopefully this makes up for my lack of update. I am so sorry for that I had been real sick and having trouble typing up anything or thinking of anything. I'm finally feeling a little bit better but not 100% so I hope this makes sense and makes up for the lack of update. Writers block is still in effect but hopefully this will start taking off again soon. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Justin pulled up to Heaths house and saw his truck sitting in his driveway and he got out and walked to the door and saw the door was open but he had the screen door closed. After a moment of thinking about it he saw Heath walk through from his hallway and he looked at his door and saw Justin and he motioned for him to come inside as he walked into the kitchen. Justin walked inside and looked around then looked at Heath who was walking back with two waters in his hand.<p>

"You didn't have to follow me here. I swear I'm alright" said Heath as he handed him a water

"Thanks. I know...we're just worried about you. You're clearly upset I saw the way you were shaking" said Justin

"I'm fine. Really" said Heath as he sat down

"Sit" Heath said

Justin sat down and looked at Heath

"I dont think you are. You seem a little...I dunno more tense now then when you left" said Justin

"No...no I'm fine. I deserve this" said Heath as he drank his water

"No you dont" said Justin

"I do. Look what I've done. I hope everyone hates me instead of Lacey. She doesn't deserve the hate" said Heath

"Well...you dont either" said Justin

"I do" said Heath

"No" said Justin

Heath sighed lightly and looked at Justin

"I think I'm going to head to bed" said Heath

"Already? Its only 6:30" said Justin

"Yeah...well I'm tired. I messed alot of things up today and I'm just exhausted...I just want to sleep for a while maybe it will clear my mind" said Heath

"I dunno man...why dont you come home with me? Come see Lilly for a while or something" said Justin

"No..its fine. I'll just be asleep. Honestly I shouldn't be around Lilly anymore...or Lacey for that matter" said Heath

"Don't...Lacey would be heartbroken if you did that to her" said Justin

"She'll get over it eventually. I caused enough problems in her life she really doesn't need more" said Heath

"She doesn't need to lose you either...you're going to crush her Heath. Please dont do this" Justin begged

"I need to get to bed" said Heath

Justin sighed and stood up

"Fine...but if Lilly takes a turn for the worst again I'm blaming you. Yeah...dont think I haven't realized that. I'm not stupid. I know she perks up and gets better when you're around, she obviously really likes you" said Justin

Heath put his head down and looked at his water bottle and wished it was something else instead

"Take care of yourself...and dont do anything stupid" Justin said as he walked out to his car and left

Heath shook his head and threw his bottle into the kitchen hard as he walked to the door and closed it and walked off pulling his shirt off and laid down in his bed and fell asleep forgetting he forgot to lock his door. The 2 sleeping pills he swallowed before Justin came in however made him forget everything entirely. All he wanted to do was sleep and that was what he was going to.

Hours later he woke up to total darkness and he glanced at the clock and saw it was only 10PM.

"Are you kidding me? I only slept for fucking 3 hours?" Heath questioned

"Ughh...fuck this shit" said Heath as he got up from his bed slowly

"Prescription sleeping pills my ass" he angrily said as he picked up the bottle and walked out of his room and went into the kitchen grabbing the alcohol he had bought earlier in the night before he came home and sat the bottles down on the table in front of his couch then went into his bedroom grabbing his phone and returned and sat down and opened up his vodka bottle and drank a couple pills down with it along with a few Xanax pills to calm his nerves.

He sighed as he kept drinking and looked through his phone then began looking through the pictures he had taken at the hospital of Lilly when she was sleeping with her bunny and he smiled.

"Shit...you look just like me in this picture" he said as he looked at it closer

"You're still Justin's little girl" he said as he skipped through the pictures some more and stopped when he came upon the ultrasound pic he took

He then began thinking of the night he fell ontop of Lacey when he was drunk.

"I was suppose to be taking care of her and the baby and I fucking drank?" he questioned

"I really AM an idiot" said Heath as he drank another sip of his vodka

"Why am I talking to myself?" he questioned

He sighed and shook his head and downed the rest of the bottle and stared at his TV for a while before the medications began to finally kick in.

"Why did I have to say anything?" he questioned

Heath sat there thinking and realized maybe it was for the best things didn't work out and was trying to make sense of his thoughts that were completely all over the place.

"I'm not completely over Lacey?" he thought

"NO!" he shouted as he threw his empty vodka bottle at his wall

"I'm over her! I'm over her!" he shouted as he stood up

"I'm over her..." he whispered

"I love her. God!" he said as he put his hands on his head

"What is wrong with me? I cant love her!...I dont" he said as his heart started to break

"Drink...I need more" he said as he picked up another bottle of hard liquor and opened it and began drinking it

"Lilly...I wanted her to be mine so bad but I wanted her to be Justin's. Lacey and Justin deserve to be together they're amazing. I love them both. But I want to be a daddy..I want to be HER daddy. She's beautiful...like her mom" he said

"Fucking Heath! Shut the fuck up! Stop this Heath!" he shouted to himself then poured the entire bottle down his throat as quick as he could and he finally began breaking down

"FUCK THIS!" he shouted as he kicked over his table and paced his living room

"This is not how it was suppose to be..." he whispered

Heath began to throw things around in his living room, anything he could get his hands on he grabbed it, from the walls, the tables, the entertainment system he had set up, everything. As soon as he finished he looked around at the damage he had just caused and collapsed on the floor and began sobbing. He wasn't entirely sure what he was feeling but he didn't like the feelings at all. He felt like he did before right after the rape happened when all he wanted to do was die. Heath grabbed his phone and sat up against the wall and grabbed a piece of broken glass and looked at it and called Justin's phone.

"hello" answered Justin

"I love you man" said Heath

"I...love you too man. You alright?" Justin asked confused

"Can I talk to Lace please?" he asked

"Yeah" said Justin as he handed her the phone

"Heath? You okay?" she asked

"Fine...I love you. You mean the world to me. I'm so sorry I took everything away from you..that I hurt you. Put you through hell with everything and almost put a baby in you. I'm sorry I raped you. I hate myself everyday for it" he said

"I know Heath and you dont have to anymore. Everything is going to be okay" she said

"No its not...tell Lilly I love her. Tell her I didn't meant to hurt her mommy all those times and she is a lucky little girl to have such amazing parents like you and Justin. I hope you both have an amazing life" he said

"Heath what are you talking about? You are going to be with us watching her grow up" she said

"No...can I talk to Justin again?" he asked

"Yeah" she said handing him the phone

"He's drunk, he's upset, he's not good. Go to him please" she said to Justin

Justin took the phone and placed it to his ear

"Heath..I'm coming over okay?" he asked

"No, dont bother. I love you though. I am sorry I messed everything up between us. I never meant to hurt you. Something came over me and I hate whatever that was and whoever I became. I've tried hard to make it up to you but I know nothing I could do could ever make up for anything I have done" said Heath

"Man. We're okay now...alright? Just...let me come over there and help you feel better okay? Just calm down and wait for me okay?" Justin questioned

"Don't come over here" said Heath

"I'm comin!" said Justin as he hung up on him

"be back" said Justin as he grabbed his keys and got into the car and began driving to Heaths

"Don't come!" Heath shouted but it was too late he had already hung up

"Not this time" said Heath as he took the piece of glass and began carving "rapist" into his arm before placing a cut to his wrist but he couldn't get it deep enough

Justin was at Heaths house in no time after he had left and was walking into the house as Heath was trying to cut himself.

"HEATH! NO!" Justin shouted as he ran to him and Heath tried to run away from him but Justin was able to grab him before he did

"Heath stop it!" Justin shouted

"No! Let me finish this!" said Heath as he reached for the glass again

"STOP!" Justin shouted as he kicked his arm hard knocking it away from the glass and he walked to it shoving it aside

"Just stop" said Justin as he knelt in front of him

"Look" said Justin as he reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet

"Look" he said putting a picture in front of him but Heath kept his head down

"I said look at it!" Justin shouted

Heath looked up seeing a picture of Lilly

"Lilly Bug" Heath whispered

"Yeah...if you kill yourself you are leaving behind more than you think. You're leaving behind someone who thinks of you as her brother and you are the ONLY person she considers family other than her mom because she still loves her even though she allowed her step dad to do what he did to her. Not only that you will be leaving behind your best friends..."

"I dont have no friends" said Heath

"ME HEATH I AM YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Justin shouted

Heath looked at him and took the wallet and looked at the picture

"Not only that is you will be leaving her behind and she will never get to know you the way Lacey and I do. She clearly likes you very much..why would you want to leave her behind like that? I think she sensed it when you were gone when you left before...which is why she got sad and just took a turn for the worst. You leave again she will probably get sick again. She's not entirely out of the woods yet Heath and neither is Lacey. She was sicker than hell earlier this afternoon, her legs were hurting so bad she was in tears and throwing up. She got better of course after she had to take a bunch of stuff for it...you cant leave her behind...and most of all you cant leave me behind...I need you. I may have acted like I didn't before but I do. When I moved here from South Africa you and Lacey befriended me with no questions asked and helped me adjust to the states. You're my best friend and have been from the very beginning and if I lose you then it will be very much like losing a family member...because I'll be losing my brother!" he said

Heath put his hand over his face and cried

"I messed up" he said

"Well then you are just going to have to make it up with Eve too...she's a forgiving person like Lacey is...she'll come around and understand eventually once we all sit down and talk about it" said Justin

"You dont understand" said Heath

"What is there to not understand? asked Justin

Heath shook his head and began gagging from all the liquor and pills beginning to upset his stomach since he had barely ate the entire day and Justin stood up and drug him into his bathroom where it took Heath some time but he finally began to throw up the poison that was inside his body however after watching him for a while Justin decided it would be best to drag him to the hospital because his breathing became shallow and his gags were turning into dry heaves and he knew none of this could be a good thing and he had no idea what Heath had taken before he got there.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They're very much appreciated! :D**

* * *

><p>Justin sat in the hospital with Heath for nearly 3 hours until they finally released him after attempting to dilute and give him various medications to help rid his body of anything he had taken but they were sure he rid his body of most if it as he threw up before but as a precaution they gave him antidotes to help him fight off the rest. They had wrapped up his arm after putting antibiotics on to prevent any infection. Justin decided to take the sleeping Heath back to his and Lacey's house so they could keep an eye on him. After stopping off at Heaths to pick up a little of the mess and grab him a few things and locking up his house he drove back to their house and got out getting Heath and helped him stumble inside. He was so weak he could barely stand and walk on his own. Lacey looked up at them as she was feeding Lilly and Justin motioned to her that he would be right back and he pulled Heath into the guestroom and laid him down on the bed and closed the door so he could sleep it off and returned to the living room.<p>

"Hey sunshine!" smiled Justin as he leaned down kissing the baby on her forehead

Lilly moved her little arms and legs as if she was excited

"Oh! You happy to see daddy?" smiled Lacey

"Aww I'm excited to see you too babygirl" he said as he kissed her on the head once again

"I'll let you drink your nom noms okay?" he smiled as he walked to the couch and sat down

Lacey looked at Lilly smiling and made sure she was still drinking and she looked back at Justin

"She been up very long?" he asked

"No I just sat down with her when you came in and started feeding her" said Lacey as she looked back at Lilly then back at Justin again

"What happened?" she asked

"He..I...he must have lost it. When I got there he was cutting his arm up but he must have started throwing things in his house for a while cause his living room was a total mess. He had clearly been drinking and must have taken a bunch of pills of something. After I got the glass away from him we talked a little bit then he started throwing up and he did that for a really long time...like really long time then it got to the point where it was just heaves and he sounded like he couldn't breathe so I just took him to the hospital that is when I texted you and told you I was at the hospital with him. They got him taken care of I think, now he's just really tired..I think alot of that is exhaustion" said Justin

"Poor Heath" she said shaking her head

"I...I told him he was my brother tonight" he said

"Aww" she smiled

"Yeah...it felt right...strangely enough. But it feels so wrong at the same time to say it when he did what he did to you" he said looking at her

"I know...but you both shared so much together. _We_ even shared so much together, we're all best friends and I think that is why we have a hard time letting hate take over because we all loved...well we all love each other" she said

Lilly made a small grunt sound and reached her arm up at Lacey and she looked at her and smiled.

"And Miss Lilly wants her uncle Heath around..right?" she said then shook her head yes smiling

Justin smiled and looked down. Lilly pulled away from the bottle and Lacey moved her onto her shoulder and began patting her back and after a moment she burped and she laid her back in her arms and put the bottle back in her mouth and she began eating once again. Moments later they both heard a loud thud coming from the back bedroom and Justin stood up going into the room he had laid Heath down in and found him on the floor.

"Heath" he said going to him and leaning down helping him up and putting him back into the bed

"What are you doing?" he asked

Heath mumbled but Justin couldn't make sense of it which was a good thing because Heath was mumbling about Lilly being his.

"Heath you are way too weak to be up right now. Do you need to go to the bathroom?" asked Justin

Heath shook his head no and rubbed his head.

"Do you need something to drink?" he asked

Heath nodded his head lightly

"I'll be right back..stay here and dont move. You'll get hurt" said Justin as he left to the kitchen

"He okay?" asked Lacey

"Yeah I think he was trying to get out of bed to get something to drink" said Justin as he grabbed a water bottle and walked back into the living room and smiled

"I'll be right back babies" he said as he walked through the hallway and back into Heaths room

"here man" said Justin as he handed him the bottle

Heath reached up and took the bottle and Justin saw he was really shaky and unsteady but he assumed that was because he had so much medication going through his system and from throwing up so much. After Heath had finished drinking he sat the bottle down and slowly laid back down and Justin saw he was having trouble pulling his legs up so he leaned down and pulled them up onto the bed.

"Get some sleep man you really need it" said Justin

"Okay" whispered Heath who was slowly falling back to sleep

Justin watched him for a few minutes and was sure he had fallen back to sleep so he returned to Lacey who was now burping Lilly again and sat down on the couch.

"She eat alot?" asked Justin

"Oh yeah...she drank that entire bottle" smiled Lacey

"Good girl Lilly!" Justin said

Lilly moved her legs slowly then burped and Lacey rubbed her back

"You're doing so good" said Lacey as she kissed her on the head lightly.

"You want to see daddy?" she asked

"I think daddy wants to see you" Lacey smiled

"I do" said Justin as he stood up and took her in his arms

Justin held her on his shoulder and bounced her lightly

"I love you Lilly Bean" said Justin as he kissed her cheek

Lilly made a cooing sound and Justin smiled

"I think that means she loves you too" smiled Lacey

Justin kissed her on the forehead and continued to bounce her. Lilly eventually fell back to sleep and he and Lacey got up and put her in her crib then went into their bedroom and got in bed.

"Feels like its been a long day" said Justin

"It has..everything...kind of...came crashing down. I hope Eve doesn't tell anyone, we still need to do something about Kelly" said Lacey

"Yeah...I know. She hasn't said anything yet..or so it seems" said Justin

"Still...something needs to be done but I dont really know what CAN be done to stop her" said Lacey

"If everyone knows what Kelly did...I really dont think they would believe her and think she was lieing" Justin said

"Maybe but if they do...then Heaths life will be ruined. I dont like the thought that he would try hurting himself again" said Lacey

"Yeah...if it happens we'll have to watch him closely"

"Yeah...he worries me" said Lacey

"I know babe..lets just get some sleep and talk more about this tomorrow" Justin said and leaned over kissing her on the forehead

"Okay...goodnight babe"

"Goodnight sweetheart" said Justin

The two got comfortable and cuddled close together and fell asleep finally ending their stressful day.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I had this wrote yesterday just didn't update because I had nothing for 2 Sides, however I didn't have time to write yesterday so I didn't get it done however I am going to go ahead and update with this chapter anyway! :D Thank you so much for all the reviews! :D**

* * *

><p>Early the next morning Heath stirred slowly and opened his eyes and looked around. He sighed as soon as his vision came to focus and he realized he was in Justin and Lacey's guest room. He slowly raised up and realized his entire body ached really badly and he sat at the edge of the bed and looked at his arm and shook his head then looked at the table and Justin had left him a bottle of Aspirins and a water bottle by the bed. Heath smiled lightly and opened the bottle and took out a couple pills and swallowed them down and slowly stood up and walked out of the room and looked around in the hallway and walked into the living room and sat down waiting for Justin or Lacey to wake up. He sat there for nearly 20 minutes till he heard Lilly crying and he stood up and walked through the hallway and saw Justin walk out of the room.<p>

"Let me..you both need your rest. Let me take care of her while you both rest a little" said Heath

"Its okay I can get her" said Justin

"No really. Please let me. I want to do this for you guys" said Heath

Justin could tell he really wanted to see the baby and the more he thought, he thought it might be good for Heath to see her maybe help cheer him up a little and he nodded his head

"Okay..if you need us we're in here" said Justin

"okay" said Heath

Justin slowly walked back into the room and laid down on the bed. Heath walked into Lilly's room and looked at her in her crib.

"Hey Lilly Bug!" Heath said smiling as he reached in and slowly lifted her out

"How you doin this mornin?" he asked as he carried her to the changing table

"I hope you dont mind me changing and feeding you this morning. I decided to let your mommy and daddy get some sleep, I kind of kept them up last night" he said as he began changing her diaper

"You hungry little one?" he asked as he cleaned her up and placed a new diaper on her and changed her clothes into something clean

Lilly moved her arms and legs and looked at Heath

"Yeah? I take that as a yes that you are hungry" he said picking her up and placed a kiss on her head

"Lets go get you some breakfast hmm?" he said leaving the room with her and going through the hall into the kitchen

Justin and Lacey were listening in on Heath the entire time through the monitor and she slowly turned around to Justin who was smiling and he shook his head.

"Heath and little kids, I swear" Justin laughed lightly

"I know. Its because he's like a big kid" laughed Lacey

"That could be it!" Justin laughed as well and wrapped his arms around her and held her close

Heath sat down after he had made the baby a bottle and checked it and hoped it wasn't too warm for her and put the bottle to her mouth and she took it and began drinking and wouldn't take her eyes off Heath at all and she even reached up to him. He smiled and leaned down and kissed her fingers and she laid them back down and he smiled at her while he watched her drink.

"I love you Lilly Bug" he whispered

Heath held her bottle till she finished the entire thing and he put the bottle aside

"Good job Lilly Bug!" Heath cheered then slowly moved her onto his shoulder and began patting her back gently

It took her some time and her stomach began to get really upset but after Heath stood up and began bouncing her as he pat her back it helped her to get a burp out easier and he rubbed her back as soon as she did.

"Aww is that better little one? I'm so sorry that was hurting you" he said as he rubbed her back and swayed with her slowly

She was no longer whining and crying but he knew she was probably still a little sore. He slowly moved her to lay in his arms and he looked down at her and smiled and looked around finding a pacifier and after he checked it and gave it to her and she closed her eyes. He watched her then heard a knock at the door and Lilly slowly opened her eyes up again. Heath gasped lightly making a cute face at her.

"Who's that? Lets go see who that is?" he said walking to the door

"Do you know who it is? Did you call someone?" he smiled then opened the door to find Eve on the other side

"Oh? Hi..didn't see your truck out here. I didn't know you were here" said Eve

"Yeah...Justin brought me here late last night" said Heath as he looked at Lilly and made a cute face at her and she began sucking her pacifier harder making a sucky sound

"She's excited" smiled Eve

"Yeah..she's a happy little girl" smiled Heath

"Is Lacey here? I kind of...wanted to talk to her" said Eve

"Yeah I'll go get her. Come in...do you mind holding her?" asked Heath

"Of course not" said Eve

"okay" he said then looked at Lilly

"You remember Eve dont you? She's a really nice lady and wont hurt you at all. She's mommy's friend and is very excited to see you again" said Heath as he slowly handed her to Eve

"Hi Lilly" smiled Eve

"I'll be back" said Heath as he walked away

Eve watched him leave and smiled at how sweet he was with the baby and looked back at Lilly and smiled and made faces to her. Heath walked to Justin and Lacey's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Justin said

Heath slowly opened the door and looked at them

"Lacey, Eve is here and wants to talk to you" Heath said

"oh okay" said Lacey as she got up from bed and wrapped a robe around her even though she was wearing PJ's she still wanted a robe

Justin got up from the bed as well and all three walked through the hallway and into the living room.

"Hey Eve" said Justin

"Hey guys. Can we talk...for a minute?" asked Eve

"Yeah" said Lacey

"I'll take her" said Justin as he took Lilly

"Hey babygirl!" greeted Justin as he planted tons of kisses on her cheek

Lacey smiled and followed Eve outside where they both sat down on the chairs outside the front door.

"Heath is real sweet to Lilly" said Eve

"He is..he loves her alot" said Lacey

"I saw Heaths arm was all bandaged up. He okay?" she asked

"I dont know. Well he seems to be now but last night he wasn't. He lost it and tried hurting himself again" said Lacey

Eve sighed and shook her head

"I came here...because I wanted to say I'm sorry. I want to talk to Heath too and since he is here I can, but I am sorry for the way I reacted about the situation. The more I thought about it last night the more I realized that if you can forgive him and continue to be friends with him then there is no reason why I cant look past it and be friends with him as well" she said

"I dont_ forgive_ him. Its just...he's been like my brother for like...ever..and I just couldn't bring myself to turn my back on him. Not when he voluntarily got himself help and was so remorseful about what he had done. I mean I heard most rapists just...they dont care...they dont care who they hurt and could care less it messed their life up. Heath did. He was so upset that he went and started seeing a psychiatrist because he didn't know what was wrong with him and he wanted help, who else does that?" she asked

"No one I've ever heard of" said Eve

"Exactly. Heath...he's never tried anything since. In fact he's been so good to me, so helpful and he's even saved mine and Lilly's life. Honestly if not for him I dont think Lilly would be here right now because the first time I suffered the placental abruption, I was alone in the hotel room. It just so happened that Heath forgot something and came back and he found me there and he took me to the hospital" she said

Eve put her head down and frowned. They both spoke for a few more minutes before going back inside.

"Heath..can I talk to you for a second?" Eve asked

"Sure" said Heath as he stood up and followed her out

Lacey walked to Justin and looked at Lilly smiling

"Everything okay?" asked Justin

"Yep. I think so" she smiled looking out the window

"I'm sorry I treated you so badly. I just...I kind of freaked that you...did...that...to my best friend. I got..angry that she didn't tell me but I was angry that you did that. But I'm sorry. I thought about it and realized I was wrong to react the way I did. Lacey obviously really cares about you or she wouldn't still be friends with you and neither would Justin so if they can still be your friend then I can too. That is if you still want to be my friend. I totally understand if you dont" said Eve

"I want to still be your friend" said Heath as he smiled

Eve smiled and gave him a hug and he hugged her back. The two spent some time talking then Eve left and Heath returned inside the house and sat down with Justin and Lacey and the baby and they spent the entire morning talking about everything that happened last night with him and just hung out together like old times. Heath stared at Lilly for a while and kept seeing himself in her and that was really starting to bother him however he didn't say anything about it nor did he let it changed the mood.


	38. Chapter 38

Vince gave Justin 2 weeks off to care for Lacey and the baby but now he was back on the road and had no choice but to leave Lacey alone with the baby. He wasn't very happy about it but he knew he had to. Heath was back on the road as well and his wounds had healed aside from a couple places that were still trying to heal up however the words he carved into his arm never scarred and cleared up. It was almost as if he never cut himself at all. They had a few problems here and there with Kelly calling but never had any serious problems with her and had tried to talk to her about everything however Kelly never backed down from her threats of exposing the truth to everyone. After two weeks they all thought that she would have done it by now but she never did.

Justin paced the locker room staring at his cell phone smiling at the picture he had of Lilly and himself on it. He was laying with her on his chest reclined in the chair and she was curled up in a little ball and had his shirt clenched into her tiny fist. Her big brown eyes were wide open and it almost looked as if she was smiling. Justin loved that picture so much he made it his picture on his phone so he could always see her when he looked at it. He was missing Lacey and Lilly alot since he spent 2 weeks with them non-stop and now he had to be back in the Smackdown locker room.

"Man you're gonna start leaving a trail if you dont stop pacin!" said Heath

Justin stopped and looked up at Heath and saw that Wade, Heath and Zeke were both staring at him smiling.

"Sorry I didn't notice I was" said Justin

"You nervous?" asked Zeke

"Yeah..I just hope they're alright" said Justin

"She's pro...she knows what she's doin" said Heath

"I know I just worry about them" said Justin

"She doing better?" asked Wade

"Lacey or Lilly?" asked Justin

"Both?" asked Wade

"Lilly is doing amazing. The doctor said it would be up to 6 weeks before Lacey comes completely out of the preclampsia issue she's got" said Justin

"How's she doing with it?" asked Zeke

"She's handling it pretty well. She keeps an eye on her blood pressure like she was asked and takes her medication regularly" said Justin

"That's good" said Zeke

"Yeah. Swelling has gone down alot which makes me more at ease because there is less of a chance of her having a stroke or anything. I guess when there is swelling its a sign that could cause strokes or something" said Justin

"Yeah. She's really got to be careful with that till she is completely better. As long as she dont overwork herself she should be okay though. Taryn and Eve are checking on her and helping her out through the day so she isn't alone all the time" said Zeke

"True. If they weren't there I'd probably be losing it right now" said Justin as he sat down putting his phone down beside him as he began putting his kneepads on

Wade and Zeke began talking to each other in the corner of the room as Heath focused on getting ready for their tag team match against the Usos. A knock on the door brought Heath out of his thoughts and he stood up and opened the door.

"Hey! Justin in here?" asked Layla

"Yup! Come in" said Heath as he stepped back

Layla and Michelle walked inside and looked at Justin

"Do you have pictures of the baby?" asked Michelle

"I do!" smiled Justin reaching into his bag pulling out a photo album handing it to her. She took the album and opened it up and began looking at the pictures with Layla.

"Oh my goodness! She's totally flawless!" said Michelle

"She's so pretty" said Layla

"Thanks ladies. She's my pride and joy" said Justin as he smiled

"She sure has your dimples!" said Layla

"And his hair! Well could be Lacey's hair too..she has alot of hair!" Michelle said surprised

"She does, that was the first thing Lacey said when she saw her" laughed Justin

"I've got to get to Florida and see this little girl for real" said Michelle

"You do! She's so beautiful in person. Pictures just do not do her justice" said Layla

Justin listened to the girls and put his elbow pads on slowly with a huge smile on his face.

"Proud papa!" smiled Layla as she looked at Justin

Justin looked at Layla with that same huge smile on his face and nodded his head

"I am!" he said

"Awww" smiled Michelle

"I'm proud of Lacey too man. She gave birth in the back of my Escalade, she had a hard pregnancy and she's still fighting. That girl is fucking amazing...and I snagged her" smiled Justin

"AWWW!" Layla and Michelle said in unison

"We were all there for the birth" laughed Wade

"Yep...Poor guys" laughed Justin

"Eh, I didn't mind" said Wade

"So she really had the baby in the back of the car?" asked Michelle

"Yeah. We were on our way to the hospital and there was a wreck and we were stuck in traffic but miss Lilly Bean was ready to come out then so she didn't wait. I almost had to deliver her but luckily someone was nearby that was an EMT and helped us" said Justin

"Wow that's amazing" said Michelle

"Bet you were freaking out" said Layla

"I was! I didn't know what I was doing...I mean the lady was going to walk me through it on the phone but I seriously wasn't sure if I could do it" laughed Justin

"You would have done fine" said Michelle

"How is Lacey doing?" asked Layla

"She's off and on with everything but she's doing well. So happy and relieved that she is finally here, she was scared during the whole pregnancy cause she did have a really rough pregnancy but she came through. So proud of her" smiled Justin

"Awww! When is the big day?" asked Michelle

"Soon I think. Lacey pretty much has everything ready only thing that needs done now is setting a date, ordering everything that is already picked out by the way, buy her dress, my tux and everything else is set. We already bought our rings" Justin said with a huge smile on his face

"I knew Lace was planning it while she was at home I had no idea she planned it that much" said Layla

"Yeah she's even got the place we're marrying in picked out and its pretty easy to get a reservation so we should be alright if we do it really soon" he said

"Aww..well we'll get going we need to get ready for our match anyway we just wanted to see that cute little baby of yours" said Michelle as she stood up

"Congratulations!" she added as she gave him a hug

"Thanks Michelle" he said as he hugged her back

"See you all later" said Layla

"Bye girls" said Zeke

"Bye" said Heath

"Bye" said Wade

"Bye" said Justin

"Bye" said Michelle as she left with Layla

Justin sat down and sent a text to Lacey

"You doing alright?" he asked

Within minutes she replied back and he opened the text and read it.

"Yep! Lilly is sleeping away" she said

Seconds later he received another text message with a picture attachment. He quickly opened it up and looked at the picture and a huge smile fell upon his face as he began to tear up.

"You alright man?" asked Zeke

"Yeah...Lace sent me a picture of Lilly sleeping. She's asleep right now" he said showing him the pic

"Aww look how beautiful she is!" said Zeke

"She is!" Justin said showing Wade the pic

"Cute" smiled Wade

Justin handed his phone to Heath so he could look at it too

"Aww she's so precious" Heath said handing him back his phone

"Yeah. She's a good baby" Justin gushed as he stared at the picture

"Thanks for the picture, I needed to see her" Justin replied to her in a text

"You're welcome. I love you!" she replied back

"I love you too! Tell Lilly I love her too and I'll call you later okay?" he replied back

"I will!" she replied back

Justin smiled and put his phone away and finished getting ready and headed out to the ring with Heath where they had a tag team match against the Usos but didn't win the match unfortunately. Justin had taken a shower was getting dressed as he waited for Wade and Heath whom he was going to be driving with back to the hotel. As soon as they were done they left to the car and headed back to the hotel. Justin couldn't wait to get home, he was homesick and missing his daughter and soon to be wife.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: This is s a short update mainly because I'm having writers block. Yes still. Its a major one its either that or I've just completely lost inspiration in writing this which sucks because I still have TONS of ideas for it TONS I even have a major twist thought up for it. I have just been having a hard time writing it as of late. Which is why there has not been an update in like a month. I do apologize for leaving those who have stuck with me through this journey and I will do everything I can to try to get myself back into the writing process once again. Maybe with posting this and seeing if I get any reviews, the reviews will help get me back into it once again. Again I thank you all for reviewing and sticking with me through all this :).**

* * *

><p>Justin was gone for two whole days before he finally returned home. Once he did he walked through the door and was greeted immediately by Lacey and Lilly waiting in the doorway.<p>

"My babies!" he exclaimed as he sat his bags down on the floor and wrapped his arms around them kissing Lilly on the back of her tiny head

"How did you guys do?" he asked

"We were fine" smiled Lacey as she gave Justin a passionate kiss

After a moment they both pulled from their kiss and Lacey moved to the side so Lilly could see her daddy.

"Hi punkin!" said Justin as he kissed her on the forehead

Lilly moved as if she was excited

"Ooh! Someone wants her daddy!" said Lacey as she handed her to him

"Aww" he said as he took her in his arms

"I missed you too little one" he said as he kissed her head

"I love you so much" he said as he laid her in his arms and bounced her slowly in his arms as he swayed with her as he slowly walked into the living room then sat down with her on the couch and just stared at her

"I'm going to start making some dinner I am sure you are hungry" said Lacey

"I am" nodded Justin as he couldn't take his eyes off the baby nor could he stop smiling

Lacey left for the kitchen and began cooking. Justin stared at the baby for a really long time just admiring her. He missed seeing how beautiful she is. As he stared he began seeing something he wasn't too happy about. He saw Heath.

"Why am I seeing Heath?" he thought as he looked away from her and shook his head

He took a moment then focused his attention back at her again and didn't see it any longer and he smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"My sweet angel" he whispered before placing another kiss onto her forehead

Justin rocked her in his arms slowly watching as she slowly opened and closed her eyes. He continued to rock her till she finally fell asleep in his arms then he carried her into her room and placed her into her crib slowly then watched as she slept for a while.

"You're so precious" he whispered

After a while of watching her he quietly left and returned to the living room then walking into the kitchen where Lacey was preparing dinner and he wrapped his arms around her from behind and began kissing her neck. Lacey let out a light moan and pressed herself back into him.

"I am not going to make it to 6 weeks" she whispered

"I'm sorry babe" he said as he pulled back from her

"Its been almost 3 I wonder if we do it softly if we can make it work" she said

"I dont know but I dont want to hurt you either" said Justin

"So weird ever since I had her I have been wanting sex so bad. You would think because of the pain...I wouldn't" she laughed

"I am kind of surprised too!" laughed Justin

Lacey turned around and looked at him then began to kiss him and the couple shared a loving long passionate kiss before pulling away.

"I missed you so much" she frowned

"I missed you too. I missed you both" he said

"So glad you are home. It was harder this time I think because you were here for like 2 weeks straight without having to leave" she said turning to the stove

"I know I hated to leave but I had to" he said

"I know. At least the days go by pretty fast although to me they seemed so slow" she giggled

"Went that way for me too. Do you need any help?" he asked

"No I'm good I am actually just about done if you want to just go ahead and sit down and relax a little" she said

Justin nodded his head and slowly sat down on a chair at the kitchen table.

"Just think, someday soon we will be having a high chair sitting in here and she will be eating dinner with us" Justin smiled as he looked at an empty spot beside him.

"I know and its going to be here before we know it" said Lacey

"I cant wait...I wonder what her first word is going to be" Justin said as he looked around with a smile

Lacey looked at Justin smiling

"I'm going to try for "daddy"" she said

Justin looked at Lacey with a huge smile on his face as she finished cooking the dinner and took it off the stove and placed it onto the table and sat the table with their plates and she got them both a drink and sat down and they began to share a lovely dinner together. Justin felt his cell phone vibrate indicating that he had just received a text message.

"How was work?" she asked

"Boring without you" said Justin with a smile

"Aww you always say the sweetest things" said Lacey with a smile

"Well you are my sugar how can I not be sweet?" smiled Justin

"Oh my gosh stop that!" said Lacey as she giggled

"You are so cute" said Justin

"You are!" said Lacey

Justin and Lacey gazed into each others eyes lovingly and Justin leaned in and began kissing Lacey lovingly. After a few moments they both began to hear the baby crying and they broke the kiss.

"I'll go, you eat your dinner" said Lacey as she stood up and left

Justin watched as Lacey walked off to the babies room then reached into his pocket and took out his phone to read the text message he had just received thinking it was from Wade or maybe even Heath. Instead when he opened his text message he realized it was from Kelly.

**"I can prove it!"** said Kelly in the text message

Justin sighed and shook his head and was going to let it go but instead decided to text her back.

**"Leave me alone Kelly! Just stop it! I love Lacey! I will always love Lacey! Just leave me alone! Leave my family alone and dont ever try to hurt Lacey again and stay away from Lilly!" **said Justin in his reply

He then shook his head and put his phone back into his pocket and continued to eat his dinner. Minutes later Lacey returned and sat down smiling.

"She okay?" asked Justin

"Yeah I picked her up and rocked her in my arms and she went right back to sleep" said Lacey

"Aww poor princess must have had a nightmare or something" said Justin with a frown

Lacey nodded her head and looked at her food and ate a little more. After they finished their dinner Lacey did the dishes and the two sat down on the couch and watched some TV and just talked enjoying the afternoon together as Justin had planned of course that plan included having Lilly there as well however he knew she needed her sleep and honestly spending a little time with just Lacey wasn't a bad idea. It was something they both needed.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I am sorry it had been a while. I couldn't write for this, I had no inspiration however I started writing again and think maybe I can finally finish this out soon! :D I am still writing on my other story and got a new one published as well so after this is finished its not like I am going to completely go away. I may think up another story in the process as well! You never know with me, I'm like a ninja I come out of nowhere with things hehe. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I will do my best to get another chapter up soon! :)**

* * *

><p>A few months had passed and Kelly had tried to call and text Justin but he did his best to ignore and avoid her at all costs. Heath and Justin were actually traveling together alone since Wade was having to go do media interviews and other things to promote upcoming shows. Lacey was putting in final touches with the upcoming wedding. She decided on not getting her dress until she got herself back into shape which didn't take too long for her. Before she was set to pick up Justin and Heath from the airport she and Lilly had went to the bridal shop and did a final fitting and to dress shop for Lilly and purchased the dress on the spot that she had found to be so perfect and looked beautiful on her.<p>

"Lets go pick up daddy and uncle Heath!" Lacey said in excitement to Lilly as she put her into her car seat

Lilly immediately smiled and moved as if she was excited

"Oh! You ready to see daddy? Aww you miss him like mommy does dont you?" she giggled before kissing her tiny forehead

"Lets get going then" she said closing the door and walking to the front seat and getting in

"Daddy has been gone way too long on this tour" Lacey said as she backed out and began driving toward the airport

As Lacey neared the entrance of the airport parking lot she began to hear the sounds of Lilly sucking harder on her pacifier and she couldn't help herself but giggle.

"Oh my goodness honey! You're way too smart for your own good. You know exactly where we are and what we are doing dont you?" she asked still hearing her suckling away on her pacifier

Lacey shook her head and saw that Heath and Justin were already waiting outside

"Oh they must have got here early" Lacey said pulling up beside them then looking back and to Lilly and rubbed her tiny little head watching as Justin opened up the back of the SUV she was driving to put their bags in

"Well hi baby girl!" Justin said in excitement

Heath smiled as Justin crawled into the back over the seat just so he could give Lilly a kiss. Lilly spit out her pacifier and moved very excited when she seen her daddy.

"Aww is my baby girl excited to see me?" asked Justin as he again placed a kiss on her cheek earning a small giggle

Justin gasped and stared at her in awe

"Did she just?" Justin questioned

"Yes she did!" Lacey said as tears formed in her eyes hearing her giggle for the first time

"Has she done that before?" Justin asked

"Nope! That's her first one!"

"Oh my gosh baby girl I love you so much!" he said kissing her on the forehead

"We better get going huh? Get home so we can spend the day together?"

Lilly stared at Justin as if she was really listening to what he was saying and smiled really big

"Yeah? You like that idea? I do too!" Justin said rubbing her stomach then moving back out and placing his bags inside

"You sitting back there with her?" asked Heath

"No I'll sit at front. You can sit back there with her" Justin said with a smile as he turned to walk the other way

Heath smiled and got inside the backseat with Lilly and smiled bigger seeing her smiling back at him.

"Well hello there mini Justin" Heath said to her as he rubbed her head

"Someone is a very happy little baby today" Heath said picking up her pacifier and giving it to her

"She is. She's always a happy little girl though" Lacey said as she looked back making sure everyone was ready then at Justin and the two shared a kiss before she began driving

"So how was the tour?" asked Lacey

"Exhausting" Justin said

"Yeah. It was fun but I am so glad we are finally back home" Heath said grabbing a stuffed rattle bunny and making it dance in front of Lilly

Lilly spit out her pacifier once again and began smiling really big and making tiny cooing sounds and reaching for it.

"You want little bunny?" Heath asked as he moved the toy to her stomach letting yer touch it

"You have a really pretty smile little one" Heath said tilting his head to the side

Justin looked back at them smiling then looked over to Lacey who was smiling as well.

"You look like your daddy. You know that?" Heath said keeping his head tilted

Lilly smiled real big and Heath smiled and looked around for a cloth and found one in her diaper bag and wiped the drool off her mouth and chin

"That better?" he smiled

Lilly stuck her little tongue out and smiled then began sucking her thumb

"Sticking your tongue out already! You're going to be a little rockstar when you get older!" laughed Heath

Justin laughed and looked back at Heath and Lilly once again. Heath looked at Justin and smiled.

"If you are uncomfortable with me d-" Heath began before Justin interrupted him

"Its okay Heath. I'm not uncomfortable with you talking to her. I mean she really likes you and you are uncle Heath so she needs to spend time with you too. We all know she cries with Uncle Wade holds her" he said then laughed

Heath laughed and shook his head "Not always though. She cries for a little bit but calms down pretty quick. Maybe its because Wade is taller than any of us or its because shes not as used to being around Wade as she is with us"

"You could be right" Justin said

Lacey smiled and was happy to see the two of them getting along so well as she pulled into the driveway of their home.

"I'll get her" Heath said as he got out and walked to the other side getting Lillys car seat out

Justin grabbed his bags leaving Heaths since they were planning on taking him home later in the evening. The four of them walked into the house and Justin took his bags to their bedroom and Lacey went into the kitchen to make Lilly a bottle.

"She has to be hungry" Lacey smiled

"I bet" Heath said taking her out of the car seat and began speaking baby like to Lilly "She's a growing widdle baby and needs her food dont she?"

Lilly smiled at Heath and put her fingers into her mouth as Justin returned. He smiled and walked to Heath and Lilly and kissed her on the forehead.

"She's so cute" Justin said as he sat down on the couch "Have a seat Heath"

"Yes she is" Heath smiled "You want to hold her?" Heath asked

"Yeah I do" said Justin

Heath smiled and slowly gave her to Justin then sat down on a chair. Lacey walked into the room and sat down next to Justin and handed him the bottle.

"Thanks babe" smiled Justin and began to feed her

"I'm surprised she took the bottle right away" Justin said with a slight laugh

"I know but I think she might have been pretty hungry. Shopping is hard on a girl" Lacey giggled

"I'd say so!" Justin chuckled

"So are y'all ready for the wedding?" Heath asked

"I think so I just did my final dress fitting and everything seems to be on schedule. I picked up her little dress too while I was out" she said pointing to Lilly

"Really? You dont think she will grow out of it before then?" asked Heath

"Not at all its this weekend so I dont think we got too much to worry about with her growing...unless she surprises us but I dont see that happening" Lacey said

"Oh good" Heath smiled

After Lilly finished drinking her bottle Justin got her to burp and shortly after she fell asleep on his shoulder so Justin put her into her bed then Justin Lacey and Heath went over wedding plans to make sure everything that needed to be done was done. All the guys had their tuxes and Lacey was to have her dress by the end of the week. The venue was booked, the cake was ordered and everything was being brought in that week to set up for the wedding and reception.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: I am sort of skipping ahead a bit here because I think I am finally going to end this at chapter 50, and if not there, at least 60. I feel its about time for this story to come to a close since I had a hard time writing it for months. I am glad I finally came back to finish it, I have actually been on a roll as of late I have at least 5 chapters to this wrote up but I will be waiting a bit to post them since I want to make sure its good before I decide to post them.**

* * *

><p>Justin and Lacey had been separated for an entire night and Lacey had Lilly and were staying at Drew and Taryns house so they could prepare for the wedding properly. That morning Raryn Lilly and Lacey left for the church very early that morning to get ready. Of course Justin and Lacey had their own separate dressing rooms far apart from each other. Taryn, Eve and Layla were bridesmaids and as difficult as it was she chose Taryn to be her Maid Of Honor. The girl were helping Lacey do her hair and makeup as they were getting ready for the wedding. Wade and Heath were with Justin helping him to get ready.<p>

"Nervous?" Heath asked

"Very" Justin said pacing the room

"Well" Wade said stepping in front of Justin to stop him from pacing then straightened his tie

"You need to relax before you tire yourself out before you go out there" Wade said with a smile

"Yeah man here" Heath said handing him a water bottle "Drink some water and calm yourself a little"

"Thanks" Justin said taking the water and opening it and began drinking it

* * *

><p>"Are you getting nervous?" asked Layla<p>

"Oh my God yes. I feel like I am shaking so hard the earth is shaking with me" she giggled

"Aww you're going to be fine!" Eve said

"I agree and you look beautiful!" Tayrn said

"Thanks girls..I couldn't have done it without you guys" she smiled giving them all a hug

"And little miss Lilly you look gorgeous!" she said bending over smiling at the baby who was wearing a flowing pink dress and had a bow on her thick hair which had faded to being lighter color from her dark hair color when she was born as she laid in her decorated stroller

Lilly giggled and sucked on her matching pacifier

"She's so darling Lace" said Taryn

"agreed" said Eve and Layla

"Thanks girls. We are very much proud of her." Lacey gushed

"You ready to walk down the aisle with mommy?" Layla asked making Lilly giggle again "actually I think Heath is pushing the stroller down the aisle isn't he?" she asked turning to Lacey

"Actually...no. He's walking me down the aisle" she said

"Wait? What? When did you change this? I thought you were walking alone?" asked Taryn

"I was but I sort of want Heath to do it. Wade is taking Lilly with Layla" she said

All three of the girls looked at Lacey confused but Taryn has a look like she thought it was a bad idea. Lacey gave Taryn that look as if she warning her not to say anything about it and Taryn nodded her head as if she understood.

"I need to check my makeup and do touch ups now. Getting closer!" Lacey giggled as she walked to the mirror and began checking her makeup and doing some touch ups and did a couple added things to her hair

"Your mom is here right?" asked Eve

"Yeah she is" said Lacey

"Why isn't she walking you?"

"She wanted to but..." she said turning to Eve "I really wanted a man like most brides do. They either have their fathers or grandfathers or step fathers or brothers walk them but...my father died, I hate my step father which is why he's not here, both my grandfathers are dead and I dont have a brother. I dont want an uncle to do it and Heath is the closest thing I have to a brother anyway. He's always been like my brother. He's protected me and believed in me when no one not even my own mother or any of my family didn't. Without him I wouldn't be here and who I am today." said Lacey

"Aww" smiled Eve softly

"Yeah..he's the only family I really have besides Justin and Lilly" she said looking at Lilly and smiling

"Don't get emotional now. You will mess up your makeup" Layla said trying to fight her own tears back

"Yeah" she giggled turning to the mirror and fixed her necklace and checked her earrings then heard a knock at the door

"Who's Justins best man?" asked Eve

"Heath" she said

"Heath is doing double duty today" Layla said with a laugh

A knock suddenly broke them out of their talk and they all looked at the door

"Come in" said Lacey

Wade, Heath and Drew and Trent came into the room with smiles on their faces.

"You girls ready? Justin is waiting at the altar already" said Wade

"Yes" said Lacey

Lacey grabbed her flowers and headed out into the hallway with the others and stood at the entrance and everyone took their places. Drew was with Taryn Wade was with Layla and Trent was with Eve and of course Heath and Lacey.

"You're shaking" whispered Heath as he held her arm

"I'm nervous" she said

"Don't be you'll be fine" Heath smiled

Just then the groomsmen and bridesmaids began to fill the church room before she even realized they were all inside the wedding march began and both she and Heath began walking into the room filled with many guests but the second she saw Justin a smile formed across her face and it was like there was no one else in the room but them. Of course she saw Lilly who was in Taryns arms now. As soon as they got up from Heath took his place and the priest asked who was to give her away and her mother agreed and Justin took her hand leading her up the steps to their place together.

"Marriage is an honorable estate. It is not to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly, but discreetly and soberly." the priest began

"Into this relationship these two persons come now to be joined. I ask you both that if you know any reason why you should not be joined in marriage, you make it known at this time." he asked looking at both Lacey and Justin who both just smiled at each

"Justin, do you take Lacey to be your wedded wife, to live together in bonds of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Justin beamed

"Lacey, do you take Justin to be your wedded husband, to live together in bonds of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do" said Lacey as she began to tear up

"Do you both have your rings?" asked the priest

Justin and Lacey turned around and took the rings from Taryn and Heath then turned back to each other.

"At this time I ask that you Justin take your wifes hand and repeat after me"

Justin did as he was asked and smiled looking into her eyes and began to tear up

"I, Justin, take thee, Lacey, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish. Till death do us part" Justin said sliding the ring onto her finger

"And Lacey I asked that you take your husbands hand and repeat after me"

"I, Lacey, take thee, Justin, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish. Till death do us part" Lacey said as she put the ring onto Justins finger

"In as much as you have consented together in marriage, by virtue of the authority vested in me by the laws of the state, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Justin, you may now kiss your bride" said the priest as he stepped back

Justin and Lacey shared their kiss as a loud applause began to bounce off the church walls. Moments later the kiss ended and everyone was asked to join them at the reception.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope to have this story finished up real soon but we will see how it goes. I may post another chapter tonight of this but I'm not sure yet :). Or maybe I'll make you wait ;)**

* * *

><p>As everyone gathered at the reception and Lacey and Justin walked into the room they were both immediately separated by various people wanting to congratulate them eventually the two made their way back to each other where they had their first dance on the dance floor while everyone watched around them.<p>

"We finally did it baby" Justin smiled looking into the eyes of his new bride

"Yes we did" she smiled

"I love you Lacey" he whispered as he pulled her closer as they danced

"I love you too" she giggled

The two remained quiet to save in the moment of their first dance as husband and wife. As soon as it ended everyone in the room began dancing around them.

"I cant wait to get back to our room" Lacey whispered into Justins ear

"I cant either" Justin said kissing her neck

"Mmm you keep doing that we are going to have to go now" giggled Lacey

Justin didn't stop, he knew what he was doing.

"Justin" she giggled again "we cant just leave...everyone is still here" she pointed out

"So?" He said as he looked at it "Its our wedding night they should expect us to rush out of here whenever we want to" he said with a wink

"I guess you're right" she said

"Yes! I am so...lets go!" he said grabbing her hand and walking quickly through the crowd of people

"But Lilly!" she said laughing

"Its okay Taryn and Drew has her for the night" Justin reminded her

"Oh Gosh!" she giggled as they ran through the hallway

"Everybodys going to wonder" she said

"Let them!" Justin laughed as they ran outside to their awaiting limo

Justin smiled and opened the door for her "After you my beautiful bride"

"Thank you" she smiled then getting inside

Justin got in and sat down next to her.

"I love you so much baby" said Justin as he kissed her hand

"I love you too" she blushed

* * *

><p>As soon as they got to their hotel room Justin popped open the bottle of champagne and poured them both a glass and handed her one.<p>

"To our future...our love that is going to last forever. This is only the beginning baby. And I plan on growing old with you" Justin smiled holding up his glass

"We made a promise to each other for forever" she said tapping his glass "And forever it will be" she added

Justin gave her a loving smile before they both took a drink. Justin took her hand and led her out onto the balcony and they looked up at the stars.

"So beautiful" she said

"Yes you are" he said looking at her instead of the stars

She smiled and looked at him "I mean the stars" she giggled

"I know. But I was meaning you" he said

"I love you baby" she said

"I love you too" he said then began to kiss her

"So what would you like to do?" he asked as he pulled away

"Well...you can...start by taking me out of this dress" she said moving closer to his lips and biting her bottom lip

"I can do that" he said taking her hand and going back inside

"You really did look so beautiful tonight. But then again..you look beautiful all the time"

"Thank you baby. You looked handsome as always" she said with a wink

Justin smirked and walked behind her and slowly tugged down the zipper of her dress then rubbing from her lower back up her spine to her shoulders and moved closer behind yer and began leaving soft kisses on her shoulder. She moaned and laid her head back onto his shoulder. He walked to the front of yer and helped her out of yer dress and laid it over a chair then picked her up carrying her to the bed as he began kissing her and laid her down on the bed and began kissing her all over her exposed skin.

"Uhh Justin" she lightly moaned as he squeezed her breasts

"I'll be right back" he said getting up out of bed "I got a little surprise for you" he said before going into the bathroom

"Okay" she giggled as she watched him go then looked at the ring on her finger and smiled really big then she heard her phone text sound go off and chose to ignore it until she heard a few more text comes through she sighed as she got up and grabbed her phone assuming it was someone from the reception wondering where they had ran off to.

The number was unrecognizable to her at that second until she opened up the texts. Three of the texts she received were of Justin and Kelly together. One of the pictures looked as if they were laying in a hotel bed together and she was kissing on his cheek while he appeared to be half asleep. The fourth text was as video which she didn't even want to open but did and it was a video of Justin and Kelly having sex. She was on top of him but Lacey could clearly tell it was Justin laying beneath her.

"Oh God!" Lacey said nearly falling but she made it to sit on the bed

"Whats wrong Lace?" Justin asked as he opened the door and looked at her

Lacey looked over at Justin and anger began to build up inside of her

"What the hell is this?" she questioned putting the phone out to him

Justin looked at her shocked at how upset she was then looked at the phone and took it from her hands and began looking at the pictures and became shocked at what he was seeing

"Where did these come from?" asked Justin

"Kelly! Don't act like you dont fucking know! That's clearly you in those pictures and that video!" Taryn shouted

"I didn't do this! This isn't me!" Justin said

"Bullshit! LOOK AT IT!" she said pushing the phone in font of his face

"No Lace! I wouldn't do this to you! I didn't do this! It must be another one of Kellys fucking tricks to break us up again!"

"How could you do this to me?" she questioned through her tears

"I didn't baby" he said getting on his knees in front of her and putting his hands on her arms

"Don't touch me! Don't call me baby!" she said moving her arms from him and getting up and walking away from him

"I'm sorry! But I didn't do anything with her!" said Justin

"That's not what I just saw!" she shouted

"I wouldn't do this to you Lacey" he said

"But that's you!" she said

"How can you tell?" he questioned looking at the video

"She sent pictures too. That guy is dark complected with a beard and dark hair..its you Justin" she said

"But I am trying to tell you that I didn't do this" he said

"Justin! That's clearly you! You CLEARLY did!" she said

"I dont know how to convince you that I didn't" he said

"You cant Justin..I know the truth now" she said as she stood up and began looking for her clothes

"Baby no! Please...these pictures...they are clearly Photoshopped or something! Please dont do this baby! I'd never hurt you like this. Its not me!" he pleaded

"Just stop it Justin" she said as she pulled on a pair of black pants then put on a shirt

"Lace please?" he begged grabbing her arms

"Stop it! Just leave me alone!" she said grabbing her purse and phone then running out of the room in her heels

Justin watched her run down the hallway and his heart sank he wanted to go after her but he was frozen, he was torn apart, he knew he had lost her now because there was no way he could prove those were fake. He hadn't slept with Kelly...had he? He was kicking himself badly, he had no memory at all of ever sleeping with her or ever being with her in her hotel room or alone with her at all.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I decided to go ahead and add another chapter because I am a little excited to see what your reactions to this one will be. I am actually pretty excited to see what your reactions will be with the next few chapters! But that's just a teaser ;).**

* * *

><p>Lacey had gotten a cab and had the driver take her to the house so she could get her car. As soon as she did she drove around for a while ignoring her cell phone knowing fully well it was Justin who was calling her. Finally she drove to Eves house and found that she was home from the reception and she parked and walked to the door and knocked.<p>

"What happened?" Eve asked knowing something was wrong the second she opened the door

"He...cheated" was all she could get out

Eve shook her head "Come in"

Lacey walked inside and they both sat down on the couch.

"Weren't you guys at the hotel?" she asked

"Yeah" she said

"Then how did he cheat?" Eve asked confused

She grabbed her cell phone and began showing her the pictures and the video.

"No way...he wouldn't do that to you" she said with a frown

"He did obviously" she said

"Kelly send those?" she asked as Lacey nodded her head

"Then maybe she photoshopped the picture and found someone close enough to look like Justin to make that video" Eve said

"Did you see those picture?" she questioned

"Yeah..b-but. Lacey I just..he wouldn't do that to you" said Eve

"You are defending him? When I've got proof right here in my hand? You're suppose to be my best friend!" she said as she stood up

"I am! I JUST DON'T THINK HE'D DO THAT!" Eve shouted as she ran out the door trying to catch up with her

Lacey got into her car and began driving once again. Lacey had no idea what to do but if she went home, Justin would probably be there to look for her and the same thing with the hotel. She wanted to see Lilly but didn't want her to see her mom like how she is right now and didn't want to talk too much more about it. The more she drove around town the angrier she became and the more she wanted to scream at Kelly. Her decision was clear, she needed to confront Kelly once and for all. She had enough of her trying to break her family apart and of her in general. She was clearly a backstabbing bitch of a friend. She used Lacey to become closer to Justin, it was so clear now, Kelly pretended to be her friend all this time.

* * *

><p>Justin pounded on Kellys door.<p>

"OPEN THE DOOR KELLY!" Justin demanded

Kelly opened the door with a smile on her face "Hey Justin!" she said in excitement.

"Dont you "Hey Justin!" me!" he said in a mocking tone

"Whats wrong?" she asked

"You know damn well what the fuck is wrong!" Justin yelled

Kelly thought for a moment then smirked "Ooooh...she got my pictures and video huh? I told you I had proof but you wouldn't listen to me!"

"You are nothing but a bitch, Kelly!" Justin said

"That's not what you said when you were with me" she said crossing her arms

"WE. WERE. NOT. EVER. TOGETHER!" Justin shouted closing the door behind him

"Yes, we were. Come on Justin. You know you want me again baby" she said putting yer arms around his shoulder

"No! I DON'T!" Justin shouted as he pushed her away from him

"Come on baby! Please? I'm so horny for you!" she begged as she took her shirt off "Come on you know you want these again!" she again tried as he grabbed Justins hands placing them onto her bra covered breast

"STOP IT!" Justin said forcing his hands away from her "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! STAY AWAY FROM ME! I'M GETTING A RESTRAINING ORDER ON YOU!" he added

"Why? Its too late now. Lacey is gone, you can have me now" Kelly said

"Not...in a million years" Justin angrily said walking to the door

As he opened the door to leave he was shocked to see Lacey standing there. Justins eyes were as wide as a deer in headlights and he didn't know what to say.

"Lacey?" he softly said

Lacey grew even more angrier when she saw Kelly standing behind him without a shirt on. Her eyes shifted back and forth from Kelly to Justin.

"Why does this not surprise me?" she questioned

"Its not what you think Lace." Justin said

"Yeah it is. He wants me. Its so obvious! Why else would he come here on your wedding night? Its because he wants to fuck me because you cant satisfy him enough" Kelly smirked

Laceys eye twitched and her face grew much more angrier than it ever had. Justin saw a look in her eyes that he had never seen before in his entire life that he had known her. He saw hurt but he saw a look of so much anger she looked as if she could kill someone or something at any second. Lacey shoved Justin out of the way and tackled Kelly to the floor and began punching her really hard and banging her head onto the floor. Justin had never seen her so violent, so angry before. Of course he couldn't blame her. She had so much built up anger in her from all this stuff that Justin didn't even want to stop her from attacking Kelly. The way he saw it Kelly was getting what she deserved. Kelly tried defending herself but Lacey was all over her moves and was able to fight over them and continued attacking her.

Kelly had began crying and begging her to stop and was bleeding as Lacey stood up and began kicking her anywhere her heels would go. Justin decided that was enough and he grabbed Lacey and pulled her back from but she wasn't done she tried her hardest to get out of his grip but decided to give up and looked down at the now bloodied Kelly as she looked up to Lacey shocked. She never thought Lacey would actually do something like that and neither did Justin.

"YOU are a lucky LUCKY little girl. If Justin wasn't here to have stopped me I think I would have kept going till you were unconscious or whatever because I do NOT care about you. You are NOTHING but a WORTHLESS BACKSTABBING SLUT and a stupid little BITCH. If you EVER come near my daughter this..what happened to you now...will be 10 times worse! I hope you are hearing every single word I am telling you bitch because if I ever see you again..fuck it, no, not just if I ever see you again..I'm just going to make YOUR life a living hell...like YOU have made my life a living hell. You stupid slutty bitch! How does it feel huh? HOW DOES IT FEEL BEING THE BACKSTAGE SLUT! How does it feel knowing your life will never amount to anything other than being known as the whore who everyone backstage has had a piece of? Your parents must be SO proud to have raised such a stupid slutty little girl like you. I almost feel sorry for your family for having to be embarrassed by the things that you do! Do you care about them? They are the ones who have to suffer the talk of the town and the looks they get while they are out! DOES THAT MAKE YOU PROUD KELLY? DOES IT?" Lacey said in anger

Kelly stared up at Lacey with tears falling from her eyes. She didn't know what to say, it was like she beat something out of her. Kelly had nothing to say to defend herself a part of her thought that the reason she had nothing to say was because she knew what Lacey was telling her was true. No one had ever said any of the things that Lacey had just said to her.

"That's what I thought" Lacey said pulling out of Justins grip

Justin didn't say a word as Lacey turned around and looked at him. They both locked eyes and Lacey had the "How could you do this to me?" look in her eye . She shook her head and slapped him really hard across the face. The stinging painful feeling on the side of his cheek was nothing compared to what he was feeling in his chest. When Justin looked up he saw that Lacey was gone and he looked out the door and saw her getting into her car.

"LACEY!" Justin shouted as he ran out the door to try to stop her but she sped off before he could get to her car

Justin turned to Kellys house and saw her standing at the door but the second he looked at her she put her head down. Justin sighed and got into his car and left.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You are all so lovely and the absolute best readers to have stuck by me for so long and reading this story. Thank you all so much!**

* * *

><p>At this point she had three choices; go back to the hotel or home, go back to the wedding reception which she was certain everyone was gone from by now anyway, or just go to Tayrn and Drews. In her mind she made a decision, one she didn't think she would make but it was the only thing she could think of at the moment. Go to Heaths. He was always there for her and was like her big brother and at this point she had no other place to go. When she parked in front of the house she knew he was home. His truck was in the driveway and his lights were on. She grabbed her purse and walked to the house and knocked on the door. Heath opened the door and looked very surprised. Of course she couldn't blame him, she was suppose to be with Justin at the hotel.<p>

"Lacey? Whats wrong?" he asked

Even though she was not yet crying or no longer crying he knew she had been and she was upset. Instead of telling him she grabbed her phone and handed to him and Heath looked through the pictures then stepped out of the way and let her inside.

"I...dont know what else to do" she said as he began to cry

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I went to Eves and she defended him..I dont want to go to Taryns because I dont want Lilly to see me like this. I dont want to go back to the house to the hotel because Justin could be at both places and I dont want to talk to him right now. But after I left Eves...I-I went...to Kellys. Justin was there! Kelly was topless and I snapped" she said holding her hands out that had some blood on them

"Lacey what did you do?" Heath questioned fearing the worst

"I beat the hell out of her" she said

"Did..why did you do that?" he asked knowing it was a stupid question

"I was just going to confront her. I was sick of her shit. But when I got there and Justin opened the door and I saw her standing there like that I just...I snapped" she said covering her face

"What was he doing?"

"Nothing. He just stood there like he was surprised I was there" she said

"I just...I cant believe that Eve who was suppose to be my best friend defended HIM!" she said

Heath wanted to defend Justin too but he knew she was too upset and had no where else do go so he just kept to himself for now.

"You can stay here as long as you need." Heath said

"Thank you. I'll leave in the morning I just need to be away from him right now." she said

"A part of me wants to defend him but a part of me also wants to kick his ass" Heath confessed

Lacey nodded her head then shook her head "I know...me too. I mean...part of me wants to believe he didn't do it" she said then paused for a bit then shook her head once again "but the evidence is right there" she said as she lifted her phone up

Heath shook his head and looked at her, the look in her eyes broke his heart she had pain written all over, not only just her face but her whole body looked hurt. She looked like she was brutally defeated emotionally and physically. She looked as if she was going to snap at any moment, not in anger, but in hard deep tears and he frowned from the thought of that alone. He didn't want to see her hurt anymore than he already seen her hurt.

"I'm tired" she whispered

"You can take the spare room...I'm not far if you need me" he said

She nodded her head and walked away and Heaths heart sank into his stomach when he heard her make a soft whimper as she walked away. He knew she was starting to cry and he felt horrible. He wanted to comfort her but he was scared to, he was scared she would be uncomfortable and he had the thought in the back of his mind that she wanted to be alone right now so she could collect her thoughts. A huge part of him didn't want her to be alone. He was fearful she would try to harm herself or snap and accidentally hurt herself. But he decided it was best to leave her alone and just check on her and keep himself in high alert and listen closely for anything.

After a while Heath got up and walked to the spare room and cracked the door open and saw that she was laying in bed however she saw no movement and assumed that she had fallen to sleep however she wasn't. He slowly and quietly closed the door and walked into his room and jumped into the shower. A few minutes later he finished and got out drying himself off. He looked in the mirror and sighed.

"What the hell is Kelly trying to prove?" Heath questioned

Heath threw his clothes on and laid down in bed in the dark. He didn't want to fall to sleep in case Lacey woke up in the middle of the night and needed him and there was no way he could be alert while he was asleep. Heath grabbed his Ipod and began listening to music trying to keep himself awake. A while later he felt a slight tug on his blankets. As he opened his eyes he saw Lacey standing there. She wasn't crying hard but she had tears in her eyes. Heath frowned and pulled his earphones out and turned the device off sitting it aside then opened his arms up knowing she was needing a hug. She sniffed and crawled into the bed with him putting her arms around him and began crying on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Lacey" Heath whispered

"How could he do this to me?" she questioned

Heath remained quiet afraid to say anything in fear he would say the wrong thing and upset her and he didn't want her to leave and try to find somewhere else to go for the night since he knew fully well she didn't really have anywhere else to go.

"Do you think he did this because I was bad?" she questioned

"What do you mean?" asked Heath

"Well...I basically cheated on him" she said

Heath shook his head and frowned and became a little upset himself and actually began to blame himself.

"No Lace, he wouldn't do that. He still loved you even after all that. And you didn't cheat on him. That was a rape. A bastard raped you. That bastard being me." Heath said

"You're not a bastard." Lacey said

Heath sighed softly

"You're not. I'm so sorry I made it sound like I was blaming you. I'm not, I'm just so confused I dont know what to think or do." she said

"Its okay Lacey. I understand. I know your mind is probably going a million miles a minute right now." Heath said

Lacey nodded and sniffed and began to cry harder. He hated to see her cry and gave her another hug and rubbed her head.

"You want to stay in here?" he asked

She nodded her head and the two laid down however they didn't cuddle up together they just laid down as if two friends hanging out and sleeping in the same bed because there was only one. Just like old days when they would bunk together during training days. Eventually Lacey fell asleep again which made Heath feel at ease for him to fall asleep.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! You are all amazing :D**

* * *

><p>Lacey was having a really difficult time staying asleep. Her mind was too restless and all she could think about what what Justin had done to her. She loved Justin so much so how could he do this to her? She would wake up alot through the night however this time she was having the hardest time getting back to sleep and as her mind raced she began to cry again. She moved her face into the pillow to try to muffle her cries however Heath was able to hear them and managed to wake up. As he looked over at her he saw she had her back to him so he really moved a little to let her know he was awake and reached over to her back and began to rub it slowly.<p>

"Shh" Heath calmly said

She slowly turned to her back to face him again whispering softly "I'm sorry...I couldn't get back to sleep"

"Don't be sorry. I dont mind" he said as he softly smiled

"This hurts so much" she sobbed

"I know it does" he said as he leaned down and gave her a hug "I'm so sorry" he whispered

"I really do think it was me. I mean Kelly said he was coming to her because I couldn't satisfy him. Maybe she was right, maybe that is the reason why he would want to do this. I mean I have been pretty hard to deal with." she said

"Lacey, no. That's not it at all. He loves you. Always has and always will. He was always worried and concerned for you. Like we all were and still are. You are all he talked about backstage. How amazing you are and how strong you are. And he's right. You really are amazing and strong. You're so smart, you're a great friend, a really awesome mommy and you are one of those people that everyone can love. And they do!" said Heath as he looked at her

Lacey stared at him for a while then reached up to his head and pulled him down to her face and began kissing him. Heath didn't object and began kissing her back. His minded began to cloud when she started running her hand up and down and his back causing him to break the kiss to let out a moan and he began to kiss on her neck making her moan softly and his hands began to touch over her still clothed body. Suddenly he realized what they were doing and he moved back from her quickly.

"No we cant do this Lacey" Heath said covering his face

Lacey too just realized what nearly happened and she covered her face with her hands and sighed softly.

"Oh my God" she whispered

"I'm sorry" he said as he stood up from the bed and walked out

"N-" she began to say something as he watched him leave

He walked through the hallway and into the living room and sat down on the couch and silently cursed himself for allowing himself to do what he did. Lacey was vulnerable and upset and he nearly took advantage of all that.

"The hell were you thinking Heath?" he sighed asking himself outloud

Heath shook his head and grabbed his cell phone from the table and called Justins phone.

"Hello?" Justin answered with a tone that he was clearly upset Heath was even sure he was crying

"What happened man?" asked Heath

"I have no idea. I mean...I do know. Kelly must have sent her some bogus pictures and a video." said Justin

"I know she showed me"

"She's there?" Justin questioned

"Yeah..she went to Eves but she upset her and she came here" he said

"I...got to be honest...I'm sort of upset that she would go to you but at the same time I am glad she is with you. I know she's..." Justin paused to think about what he was about to say

"Justin?" Heath questioned noticing he went quiet

"...I know she's safe there...at least she didn't go get Lilly and start driving to her moms. I do not want her going back there to her step father and I dont want Lilly around him" Justin said

"I dont think you have to worry about her ever doing that. She wouldn't want Lil around him either. Why do you think she specifically told her mom not to bring him?" Heath pointed out

"Yeah...you're right. But if she feels she has no other place to go...its hard to tell what decision she might make" said Justin

"She wont." Heath said

Justin sighed "I didn't do that Heath...you got to believe me. I would NOT hurt her like that"

"I know you wouldn't. We already know she's drugged you so if this shit is true then she had to have drugged you because I know you wouldn't willingly do that" said Heath

Justin remained quiet but Heath could hear him sniffling

"I saw the pictures and I truly do think you were drugged I mean you looked asleep in them all. I couldn't tell with the video even though I wasn't really watching it much but those pictures you looked asleep or really out of it. I dont think you did it, Jus. She will realize that too she just needs some time to cool off and think. I think once she gets some rest you both can finally talk about things and get to the bottom of everything and move on with your marriage." Heath said

"If that's what happened then how could she forgive me? That would mean I slept with Kelly and that would mean I cheated on Lace. What kind of jackass am I? I should have NEVER confided in Kelly! I should have NEVER trusted her! I should have never been friends with her! I should have never been around her! I could have talked to Wade, NOT HER! But NO I CHOSE TO TALK TO HER! AND NOW LOOK! SHE'S GONE AND RUINED MY LIFE! SHE RUINED MY MARRIAGE! AND THANKS TO HER I WILL PROBABLY NEVER GET TO SEE MY DAUGHTER OR MY WIFE EVER AGAIN!" Justin began to scream

"Justin, please calm down! I am begging you please? Don't do this. Please just calm down, breathe and try to relax" Heath begged

"HOW CAN I?" Justin questioned

"Because you need to think about Lacey and Lilly and not do anything you will regret or anything that can hurt yourself. Lilly needs her daddy and Lacey needs you" Heath said

"Oh yeah Lacey needs me" Justin sarcastically said

"She does" Heath said being as calm as he can

"Lacey hates my guts right now" Justin said

"Man...no. I really dont think so. I could read her when she got here. I could clearly see the hurt in her eyes but I could also see that she loved you. She loves you Justin. She's confused as hell right now but once she rests up and has time to think about it she will be okay. She's really deeply in love with you. You guys have gone through so much and you both jumped right over those obstacles and still stayed together through all that." Heath said

Lacey had gotten up to find Heath to apologize for what she had done and heard every single thing Heath had just said to Justin. Lacey knew he was right too. Everything he had said was true, they really had been through so much and managed to overcome all of that. She felt horrible, she kissed Heath. But why? Sure, she was upset but that doesn't justify kissing another man. She grew angry with herself and walked back to the bedroom grabbing her purse and sliding her heels back on and walked quickly out of the room and to the door.

"Call you back" Heath said before hanging up on Justin

"Lacey!" shouted Heath as he followed her out the door and stopped her

"What are you doing?" he asked noticing the tears in her eyes

"Justin"

"Promise? You're not going anywhere else?" he questioned

She shook her head no "I'm going to Justin"

"Okay" Heath said letting her go

"I'm sorry" she said looking up at him and began to cry harder

"No I'm sorry..I should have stopped it" he said giving her a hug

"Its my fault..I did it" she said

"Don't worry about it. If Justin kicks my ass I'll be okay with it too" he said

"I'm not going to tell him" she whispered

"You should" he said

"I cant" she said

"Go get your man" he said letting her go not wanting to hold her back any longer as he smiled

"Thank you...bye" she said as she ran the best she could in her heels to her car

As she drove off she waved at Heath and he waved back watching her drive away. He sighed quietly and turned walking back into his house again.


End file.
